Not So True Love
by Lollipopswilltakeover
Summary: Emma has sworn off romance. She's denied even the smallest blossom of love in her heart, except for her love for her family. Killian has steeled his heart to get his revenge. He doesn't plan on anything get in his way, no matter what or who it is. So how did they get past the other's defenses? How did they manage to fall for one, considering their hearts are made of steel?
1. Chapter 1: Climbing Up

**Hello, fans of Once Upon A Time! I just got a fanfiction account and this is my first story so constructive critism is appreciated, but flames will be used only to roast s'mores.**

* * *

"Come on love, it's not that hard," Hook encouraged, far above her. Emma gritted her teeth. That infuriating pirate! That stupid, rum drinking, hook-handed, obnoxious, handsome, evil, cruel, earring wearing, scum of a pirate.

Emma paused herself. _Handsome_? Where had that come from? It was undeniable, Hook was attractive, even if he wore eyeliner. And had an earring. Tall, but not too tall, well built, dark hair, amazing blue eyes she could just stare into for hours...

'Snap out of it, Emma!' she thought to herself. 'Focus on climbing the giant, overgrown plant that shouldn't exist. And that if you fall, you die. Never thought that before. First time for everything.'

"I haven't had much practice in climbing beanstalks, or climbing giant plants in general," she snapped. Hook laughed.

"I have one hand and a hook which gets stuck in the leaves and I'm faster than you are. That says something," he grinned, sending rolls of fury and something else down her stomach. Annoyance, fury, all that was there, but so was something else.

"As I said, not much practice. And considering you've spent half of your life climbing boats and sailing, so give me a little bit," she growled back. He put his hook up in surrender, holding on to the beanstalk with his hand.

"Alright. Just hurry up, cause I'm not waiting for you," Hook said. He slowed his pace anyways. Emma appreciated it, but it made her feel angry. They climbed in silence for a while, with just the wind for company. It was almost calm.

Emma was almost going at the same pace he was, which was a nice pace. Kind of fast, kind of slow, all depending on how you looked at it. From her view, it was fast but his slow. She would've felt bad if it wasn't Hook.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Hook asked after a little while.

"A hat," Emma replied simply. Like hell she would give him a full answer.

"You seem pretty on edge. You're not talking much, which is signalling you're trying not to spill your guts to me, probably about either your past or your undying love for me," he drawled. Her cheeks instantly flushed, although from anger, the heat, or embarrassment she wasn't sure. Perhaps all three. Perhaps none of the above?

"I-I-I am not! I just don't talk much," Emma stuttered slightly, regaining her composure as she went on. Hook rolled his eye lined eyes.

"Sure, okay," he smiled. It wasn't his nice smile, it was his infuriating smile. One she really wanted to smack off his face.

"You're not talking much either. So, what do you have to confess?" she asked, turning the conversation back towards him. Hook merely laughed. If he wasn't on her nerves before, he was definitely on them now.

"Don't try and turn this on me, darling. We're talking about you," he said.

"You're very stubborn, you know that?" she growled.

"Yes, yes I do. So what brought you to this 'Storybrooke'?" Hook asked slyly. He wouldn't stop bugging her until she answered, would he?

"My son, Henry. He somehow got to my apartment and convinced me to go to Storybrooke. I did, and I stayed there," she answered, somewhat on edge. Another half-answer. Emma was getting rather good at those.

"Really? That's it? Honestly, I expected you to be chasing down a thief or something. Perhaps killing a dragon? Or maybe defeating some sort of terrible beast. I know! A plague brought you there for you thought there could be a cure there," Hook suggested. Emma resisted the urge to smile. She sometimes forgot how different her life was there. No electricity, no medicine. It was still a shock to her system, even after actually being there.

"Hook, the plague disappeared like two hundred years ago. Not sure. I actually did kill a dragon," she tossed out smoothly. Hook did a double take.

"Really? I thought your world didn't have magic," he said, confused. Emma shrugged. She wasn't quite sure if it did or not at that point.

"It didn't. But there was a dragon there, no clue how it got there, and then the curse was lifted, and I think there's magic now, honestly, I have no clue," she breathed out.

"Okay." Hook shook his head slightly. This time, Emma actually did smile.

"So," Emma said slyly. "What's with your past? I've spilt some of my guts, time for you to spill yours."

Hook shook his head. "Don't want to get into my bitter, depressing past," he said, tone dry.

"Can't be any worse than mine," she encouraged. Hook gave her a dark look before continuing. Emma smirked. Point, Emma!

"To be completely honest, my earliest memory is of Neverland. Washing up the beach, hungry and thirsty. I had no clue how I got there or anything. The closest thing to me was my boat. Or, what would be my boat. I remember nothing of my childhood. Sad, isn't it?" he confessed, sarcastic. "And don't even get me started on after I grew up."

"I was abandoned on the side of a highway and in and out of the system more times than I can count. Then I dated this jerk whose car I stole after he stole it. We started stealing together. Then he turned me into the cops and hadn't contacted me in 10 years," Emma admitted. "And same."

"Even though I don't know what a highway, 'the system', a car, or cops are, it sounds pretty rough," Hook said, sympathetic. He stopped for a moment, looking at her. 'Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes,' Emma told herself, but she looked anyways. She was met with soft baby blues that melted her into mush. 'Arg! Why did you look?'

"Yeah," Emma said softly. "It really was, Hook. You didn't have it any easier."

"Killian," he whispered. "It's Killian, Killian Jones, love. And neither of us did."

"Okay, Killian," Emma corrected.

"Come on, we're almost at the top," he said briskly, doubling his pace. It was as if their conversation had never happened. He had gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? Some of her past. But she also got some of his in exchange. Emma rolled her eyes. That man was bipolar or something. It was like he was two different people, changing whenever he saw fit.

One minute he was the sarcastic, rude pirate she'd grown accustomed to. The one that he always put on display, his always-on offense. His rough side. The side everyone saw. Captain Hook, the rough, cruel, and just awful man she had first met. The man who cared for no one but himself and perhaps his boat.

But the next minute he was the sweet, charming, comforting man she prefered. Or, Emma thought she did. The one he kept hidden, his weak side. The one almost no one saw. The one only she saw, as far as she figured out. The side he was more than comfortable with not revealing. Killian Jones, the man she might just care for. The man who just might care for her.

"What are you waiting for?" Hook-Killian, asked impatiently. Emma smiled.

"Be right there," she called. 'If I were to be honest, I'm waiting for a miracle,' Emma thought for herself. 'There is no such thing as true love, not in my life.'

* * *

**This will be a multi-chapter story, so expect more soon, leave a comment and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: To Steal a Compass

**Hey, same day. Hurray. Read.**

* * *

"Ahh! What the hell is that?" Emma shrieked, trying to take her hand back from Hook. He smirked, bottling the flask up again. He wrapped her cut hand in black cloth tenderly, as if he were handling glass. He cut the cloth with his teeth, making her want to rip the cloth from her hand.

"Rum, and a bloody waste of it too," he said, disappointed. She raised her eyebrows. He was too attached to his rum.

"It burns! Why did you do that?" she asked, still trying to get her hand back. Hook laughed, entertained by her struggle.

"Giants smell blood," Hook said simply, smirking ever so slightly. He finally let go of her hand, which Emma instantly examined. Wrapped well, slightly wet with blood and rum, but besides that, seemed fine.

"Come on," she said, glaring.

"So what's that plan, love?" he asked.

"The plan, is to knock out the giant, get the compass, and get the hell out of here. Besides that, play it by ear," Emma answered. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Genius," he muttered. She had to admit, it wasn't the best plan.

"So, what do you think we should do?" she said crossly.

"Well, first we need to get the giant out here. You see that pillar over there? One of us, probably you, would climb it and hold the dust. The other one would stay down here and get him out here, probably by making a loud noise. Then I'd drive him over towards you, who would pop the dust in his face and ba-da-bing-ba-da-boom passed out giant!" Hook smiled. Emma had to admit, it was a good plan. Even if it was insane.

"But how am I going to get up on the pillar? As you saw, I'm not the best climber," Emma asked, looking at it. The pillar was almost completely smooth, at least it seemed from this distance. But as they drew closer, she noticed it was bumpy, perfect for climbing.

"I'll give you a lift up," he smirked. "And I think it's for climbing. And if you so much as think about me going up, remember I have one less appendage than you do."

"Hasn't stopped you before. If I remember correctly, you said that you climbed faster than me," Emma pointed out. She would try every trick in the book before she climbed that pillar. Even though in the end, she probably would.

"Well, some things are harder than others," he shrugged. She eyed the hook carefully, wondering how far she could throw it. Hopefully all the way down to the ground, where it would smash into a million pieces. Too bad they were already at the pillar... Maybe she could throw it down from there.

"So am I giving you a lift up or what?" he asked. Emma nodded grudgingly.

"Watch your hook," she warned. He waved his hook in the air, almost carelessly. He annoyed her so much.

"I think I can be careful enough not to wreck your pretty face," he assured.

Killian put his hand and hook together in such away that her foot would be in his hook. Emma gingerly stepped on it, getting a couple feet in the air. He tossed high enough to get a couple inches in the air, but then grabbed her back. He was then holding her bridal style, trapping her so she couldn't move. She squirmed, trying to get out. If anything, he held her tighter, laughing.

"You know, Hook, this really isn't helping. All I asked for was a boost, not a hug," Emma growled. He laughed even harder.

"I'm going to throw you up in the air, which should cut a nice chunk out of your climbing time," he said, impatiently. She sighed.

"You know, you should really tell me these things-" but Emma was cut off, for Hook had thrown her up in the air. Emma grasped onto the pillar, holding on for dear life. Of course, no warning at all. "Hook," she growled.

"Are you alright up there?" he asked cheekily.

"Hook, when I get down from here you are going to wish you were never born!" Emma threatened, starting the climb. Hook watched her every move, making her self conscious.

"I've heard it all before," he shrugged.

"Could you stop watching me? It's kind of weird," she asked, looking down on him. He smirked. Annoying, good for nothing, smirking pirate!

"And miss the view?" he laughed, making her skin itch.

All he heard after that were long strings of curses, all of them involving a 'self involved, moronic, perverted, rum drinking pirate'. Hook smiled in spite of himself.

After about an hour or so Emma reached the top of the pillar. "I'm ready, Hook!" she yelled from atop her perch. He nodded, grabbing a large bone he noticed and started banging on a shield. A loud noise was emitted from it, probably heard all the way down where the others were.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" he screamed. Large, earth-shaking rumbles started towards them, a signal the giant was coming. Emma held onto the the top of the pedestal, trying not to fall.

A tall, large giant walked out, a look of anger on his face. "Who's there?" he boomed. Hook waved his bone, trying to get noticed.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. The giant looked down, searching for the voice. He barely noticed the floating bone and Hook.

"Where are you?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"Down here!" he shouted, running towards Emma. The giant found him.

"DIE, FILTHY HUMAN SCUM!" he screamed, grabbing his club. But he was right in Emma's line of aim, so she threw. It exploded all over his face, purple dust (or as Hook called it, 'magical dirt') everywhere. He landed with a large earthquake.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but we make a good team," Hook called.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do," Emma replied. "How do I get down? We only have so much time until the dust wears off. Climbing would take too long."

Hook thought for a moment, pondering ways to get her down. Emma found that he usually had the best, but craziest ideas. His face lit up, which even she could see from all the way up there. Not good. Not good at all. At least not for her.

"Jump," he said simply.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Jump. Jump, I'll catch you," he assured, holding out his arms. Emma edged away from him, nervous.

"How do I know you won't drop me?" Emma asked warily. Hook grinned, giving Emma an even worse feeling.

"You don't, but you kind of have to believe. Try something new, darling, it's called trust," he asked. Emma rolled her eyes, trying to shake off the anxiety. It wasn't working. Not in the slightest.

"I'm coming down," she said. Taking a deep breath, Emma walked to the opposite end of the pillar top, closed her eyes, and started running. In seconds, her feet were met with air. At that point Emma was screaming.

Her eyes were alternating between shut and open, not sure which one was worse. Shut she had no clue what was going on and couldn't prepare herself for impact, open she saw the ground. One eye open, one eye closed?

In the end, she decided on closed. So she didn't expect a pair of strong arms to catch her when they did. The force of her impact forced them both to the ground, but didn't either of them too badly. Emma was curled in a ball, Killian holding her comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear. Emma nodded.

"Next, you do the jumping, okay?" she replied, and he laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say, darling" he said. Emma didn't mind he called her darling. She actually kind of liked... other times, not so much.

"Come on, we have to get going," she said, brushing herself off.

"What's the rush?" he asked, laying down in a more comfortable position.

"Do you know how long magic knock out dust lasts?" she said. Hook shook his head. "That's my rush."

Hook got up. "Come on lovie, we need to go get a compass," he smirked. Emma sighed. Goodbye Killian Jones, Hello Captain Hook.

They carefully avoided the giant, not getting within 20 feet of him. They snuck into the castle, finding the treasure room soon after. Hook let out a low wolf-whistle at the piles of treasures in there. At least, that's what Emma hoped he was whistling at. Although she wasn't sure...

"That's a lot of gold," he breathed. Emma rolled her eyes, but her thieving senses were itching. Maybe they were more alike than she thought. 'No, Emma, don't go down that path again,' she told herself, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets.

"We're here for one thing, and one thing _only_. The compass. We don't have time for anything else," she warned. Hook sighed, then started walking faster.

"I bet you it's all the way at the end," he complained, walking backwards. Then Emma noticed the trip wire he was about to walk through.

"Woah, woah, woah," she said, taking a step forward and holding his back so he couldn't move. Basically, she was hugging him. His arms fell around her waist, holding her tighter to him.

"It's about bloody time," he smirked, and Emma rolled her eyes. She let go, but he still held her. At least there was a little room now.

"Trip wire," she explained, cheeks gently flushing. Hook rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me but next time don't stand on ceremony," he said, taking his hook to gently brush a piece a hair out of her eyes.

Emma un-locked herself from him, glaring. "Come on, we only have so long until the giant wakes up," she said. Hook smirked.

"It's seems every time we have a moment you go and continue on our quest. Can't we just take a couple minutes and just have a moment?" he pointed out.

"Hook, what goes through your mind sometimes terrifies me," Emma glared at him, blushing furiously.

"As it should," Hook retorted, bowing.

Emma noticed the compass. "Look, there it is," she said, grabbing it and putting it around her neck. It was heavy, but not so much that it would slow her down.

Hook noticed. "I see. And you're wearing it as a necklace. Of course," he chuckled. She clenched her fists, rolling her eyes. Emma then put her hands on her hips.

"It won't fall out of my pocket, and it will be that much harder for someone to steal it," she explained.

"You really need to learn to _trust_, you know that?" he said, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"I have trust issues, what can I say? Better to be safe than sorry," Emma shrugged. Hook opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud, angry roar. They looked at each other, alarmed.

"I think he's awake!" Hook shouted. Emma gave him a 'no-duh' look. "We should run now."

The duo ran, but as the footsteps drew closer and closer they hid instead. Both of them were hiding under a table, low enough that the giant couldn't see them unless he was on his belly looking straight under the table.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU EVIL HUMANS?" he thundered. Emma winced, fingering the golden chain of the compass.

After a couple minutes of him yelling, the giant began overtipping riches. Piles of gold, priceless jewels, paintings, everything, were flying around. Several coins and jewels went under the able, but they made sure not to make a sound.

"We have to move - now," Killian steeled as the latest pile of coins went through the air. Emma looked at him as if he were crazy.

"He'll catch us!" she whisper-screamed at him. Hook shrugged.

"Maybe not. We have to try and escape while we still can!" A ferociousness in his eyes made Emma nod. He knew what he was doing, right? He scooted towards the wall, dragging Emma with him.

Their backs pressed against the wall, the pair quietly began running towards the door. Emma, every once in awhile, Emma would touch the compass just to be sure it was still there. They were so, so close to the doors when the giant spotted them.

"I FOUND YOU!" the giant yelled, gleeful.

"Run faster, lovie," Hook said, something in his eyes she couldn't classify. It wasn't exactly fear, not anger, perhaps... Fear for her? No, that couldn't be it. He couldn't care for her, could he?

The giant picked them up, holding them by the edges of their jackets. "What do we do now?" Killian hissed towards Emma.

"Tell you when I got a plan, okay?" she replied. He nodded.

"What do we have here? Thieves?" the giant peered at them. Emma held her tongue, trying not to say 'Well, I was a thief, and he's a pirate, so yeah, I guess.'

"We need this compass to get back home," Emma begged. The giant looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious. Emma looked over a Killian, who gestured for her to go. She cleared her throat, then began.

"My mother - Snow White - and I fell through a portal from our world, thanks to a hat. Then we crashed into Aurora and Mulan, who just lost this dude named Phillip. He was killed by the thing that had entered our world. We became friends, found an abandoned village, which is where we found Hook, who was working for this evil sorceress named Cora. He agreed to be on our side and is helping us get home, on the condition that he comes with.

Cora is trying to get our world too, and she was planning on climbing your beanstalk and stealing the compass I have around my neck. It's the only way for us to get back. Please, let us take this," Emma rushed, nervous.

The giant teared up a little bit. "So you're not here to steal the magic bean?" he asked. Emma gave Killian a confused look.

"What's that?" she asked, sheepishly.

"It is the last beanstalk bean in existence. Alosh is sad for you. You can take the compass, and even the bean if you wish. But you must first pass two tests," the giant, apparently Alosh, said. Emma nodded.

"Okay. What do you got in store?" Emma asked.

* * *

**Hey again. View. Comment. Love? Hate? Both? None? :D Maybe? TELLL ME, TELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ME. I'm curious.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust and Instinct

**Hello my wonderful and amazing readers! You can go and read now.**

* * *

"The first test is a test of loyalty. You, human man, have to rescue human lady. From me. Simple enough?" Alosh classified. Emma sent Hook a look, who nodded.

"It's Hook. I'm Hook, she's Emma. Not 'human man' and 'human lady'," Hook corrected. Alosh shrugged. "Anyways, yes." Alosh put Hook down on the floor.

"One rule: no killing. If you cannot rescue her, you will be sent to the dungeons forever," Alosh smiled. Emma gulped. If the dungeons were anything like jail, she'd go crazy. And stuck with Hook... well, that could be a good or bad thing, all depending on how she looked at it. At the moment, bad. Very, very bad.

"Hook, you better save me," Emma growled. Hook gave her a wink.

"I always save damsels in distress," he smiled. Alosh put Emma in a person-sized cage. The key, he held.

"Begin!" Alosh commenced, expecting a second between 'begin' and Killian charging at him, but Killian was ready. He charged straight for Alosh's foot, which he drove his dagger into. His big toe, specifically. Emma could hear the cracking from up there.

Alosh howled, bringing his foot up and down. Hook held on, using the force of the stomp to send him flying towards Alosh's arm. He had a plan already. That couldn't be good. Quick plans never turn out well.

He landed on his shoulder, and quickly began descending towards Alosh's arm. Alosh waved his arm back and forth, trying to shake him. But he held onto the fabric of the sleeve, inching his way down. Alosh's other hand tried knocking him off, but Killian held on tight. Nothing could shake him. He was rock.

Emma grinned in spite of herself. Killian was very clever, cleverer than she gave him credit for. Verbally, at least. Mentally, she gave him all the credit he deserved. Sometimes more, but she was a generous person. And he deserved it. All the way.

Hook managed to get to Alosh's hand without being squished. That would be bad. At that moment, he was wrestling with his hand, trying to grab the key. He almost had it. Killian slipped, almost falling to the ground, but he grabbed onto the key in time. He was hanging onto the key, just barely. He was strong.

Alosh shook his hand wildly, trying to get Hook to let go. He swung back and forth, back and forth. Hook fell, but he had the key. Alosh didn't realize that until Killian was on the floor. He landed on the soft carpet, luckily. Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. Alosh tried stomping on him at first, then remembered the 'no killing' rule. Hook ran over to the table where Emma was in cage and started climbing.

Unlike the table they had hid under, that table was giant sized. He had to climb the table legs, which were smooth. There was nothing to hold onto. Emma bite her lip.

"Come on, Killian, hurry up before I whack you with a sword," Emma threatened, and Killian laughed. He began the climb, that much Emma could see.

"Looks like I'm the one climbing now, love," Hook gritted as he climbed. Emma grinned.

"At least you get some climbing in too," she said, cheerful. "It's only fair."

He was digged his hook into the wood to inch himself upwards. Killian was very good with that hook, careful and he knew exactly how it worked. It was admirable, to say the least. It was as if it was always there, the way he moved with it. She wondered if he prefered his hook over his hand.

Eventually he reached the top of the table, Alosh rocking the table rapidly. Hook ran, not affected by it at all. Or at least he didn't show it. He got to the cage and unlocked it, getting Emma. "Told you I saved damsels in distress," he smirked. Alosh smiled.

Emma gave him a quick hug. "One more test," she whispered into his ear. He nodded, a slight red in his cheeks. And it wasn't from rum. Not this time.

"You passed. Test two, is a test of willingness. How far will the two of you go to get the compass and the bean? All you have to do is say what you would. Then, you are set free. Simple enough?" Alosh asked. Killian and Emma nodded together.

"Anything," Killian said simply. "Emma?"

"Anything," she breathed. Their motives might be different, but their basic goal was the same. To get to Storybrooke.

"Why?" Alosh asked.

"I need to get back. My son, the father I never knew is in my world. My mother and father have remembered each other for only a matter of days, at very least I need to get her home. And I need to stop Cora from hurting anyone ever again, not just my family.

I need to protect that town. I need answers, which I can't get here. I need to keep my family together. That's why," Emma confessed, baring her soul. Or a part of it. Her past was so complex, so heart wrenching, she didn't like going into it. But Killian saw through it all, the first to do so.

"Your turn," Alosh said to Hook. He cleared his throat. Hook closed his eyes, nervous.

"Do you know what it's like to find the love of your life? If you don't, I'm not sure whether to pity or envy you. To not experience that bliss, but not have the pain of never seeing them again. To watch them die.

She was killed right in front of me by Rumplestiltskin, and she died in my arms. He tore out her heart and _crushed it_. Just like that. I need to get revenge, not just for me, but for her," Killian said quietly, eyes filled with remorse. If she didn't know better, Emma would've said they were also filled with tears.

Her throat went dry. It reminded her so much of Graham, him dying in her arms... No, she wouldn't think about that now. Suddenly, she remembered something he had said: He didn't have a heart. Was it possible that Regina had killed him the same way Milah had been? Her eyes narrowed. She and Regina would a have a talk when they got back. Her eyes teared up though, but she didn't show them. She hid her pain, just like Killian. They didn't like being taken care of. They were so alike. So, so alike. Not just personality wise. Experience wise. But so different. And the differences were big. And dangerous.

"You may leave. You passed. Take the bean, take the compass, and protect them. Goodbye, Emma and Hook," Alosh said. He then lumbered off to clean up the room.

"We have to leave, now," Emma said, dragging Killian with her. He was quiet, which wasn't a good sign. It meant he was thinking about his story. Mulan was going to cut the beanstalk soon, and they had to get off before than. She wouldn't let him get hurt. She couldn't let him get hurt.

"You're right. We need to get going," he said, hopping off the table and landing in a pile of gold. Not the softest landing, but kind of cool. Coins splattered everywhere, making Hook laugh. Emma hid a grin, jumping down.

She landed next to him. "You hold the bean, okay?" she directed, brushing herself off and handing him the small pouch holding the bean.

"You trust me?" Killian said, shocked.

"Hook, I'm not sure," Emma answered, uncertain. Killian smirked.

"Same," he replied. She smiled at him, then punched his arm lightly.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

"Help me up?" he asked sheepishly. Emma nodded. 'Don't do this,' she said to herself. Her fingers were shaking. "Emma, are you okay?" he asked, concern in his amazingly blue eyes. He really cared for her. '_Don't_,' she cried one more time to herself.

'He's not going to hurt you, Emma. Don't do it, please. Just forget it. You can trust him. He won't betray you. He loves you, you can see it in his eyes. Trust him,' she begged herself, but she couldn't listen. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt. Emma had to get Snow and herself back home. At very least Snow, and she couldn't do it without her.

Emma reached to help him up, but instead chained him with chains close by. She took a couple steps back, hyperventilating. Her hands were shaking. Hook looked nervous. Panicked. 'Don't do this, Emma,' she told herself, but she had to. She was too stubborn, too cautious. She couldn't let herself make a mistake, not with everyone who was relying on her. Not with what was at stake.

"Emma, what are you doing?" he asked. She turned away so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Or hopefully hear the shake in her voice. Feel her uncertainty.

"I can't let myself trust you," she whispered, tears running freely down her cheeks. It was low enough that he couldn't hear it. "Alosh, keep him here for 10 hours and then let him go. Don't hurt him," she said, mouth dry. Alosh nodded, confused, but obeyed. He gave her a sad look. Alosh was disappointed in her, but he understood why she was doing it. And that was all she needed.

Emma ran, ran as fast as she could. "Swan, SWAN!" Hook screamed for her, but she couldn't answer. If she did, she would go back for him. All it would take would be a simple 'lovie' or 'darling'. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her mission.

Even if it felt like spears were tearing through her heart. Even if she would regret it for the rest of her life. Even if the world around her fell down. Even if she was wrong. Even if she was right. Even if her walls were crashing down. Even if she didn't want to. Even if she hated herself for it. Even if she want to go back there and run into his arms. Even if she wanted to kiss him. Even if she hated it. Even if she believed in him. Even if she trusted him.

Even if she sorta-kinda loved him.

Emma quickly descended the beanstalk, Killian's screams still roaring in her ears. She got down too fast, too quickly. She had too much time to think about him. When she got down, Snow embraced her in a hug.

"Where's Hook?" she asked, curious.

"Up there. We have head start. Let's get going," Emma said briskly.

"We're ready," Mulan reported. Emma nodded.

She walked ahead, not letting anyone see her tears. Letting no one see her pain. Just like him.

Her heart ached, but she didn't let it stop her. She said she would do anything to get to Storybrooke. Emma meant it. She really would do anything, no matter how much it hurt her.

"Emma, are you okay?" Aurora asked, sneaking up behind her. "What happened up there?"

"I'm fine. Nothing. Nothing happened," Emma said tonelessly. Aurora bit her lip.

"What happened with Captain Hook?" she asked.

"Hey, Aurora, Emma, we're going to go hunt. You two set up camp here, okay? It'll be night soon," Mulan directed.

"No! We can't stop moving, we only have 10 hours until Killian comes down!" Emma growled. Snow, Mulan, and Aurora looked at her, confused. Then she realized that she used Hook's real name. "We only have 10 hours until the giant let's Hook go. We have to keep moving," Emma re-phrased.

"We move for 5 hours, then rest. You of all people need it, Emma," Snow solved. Mulan nodded.

"Good by you, Emma?" Aurora asked. Emma nodded.

"Come on," she said, walking faster. The farther she got away from the beanstalk, the farther she got away from Alosh, the farther she got away from Killian. The quicker, the better. She missed him already.

From the tips of his leather shoes to the top of his dark hair, from his scent (sea breeze, oranges, and spice) to his smirk, to his amazing eyes. She missed his being, missed the comfort he gave her, their stupid banter. She missed him.

She'd go back for him, but she couldn't face him. She couldn't bare to explain why she did it. Emma had told him she had trust issues, didn't she? She said she'd do anything to get back. Her logic was twisted, but if made sense almost.

If she ever told, Emma hoped he'd understand. They were so alike, but so different. He'd either instantly understand, understand but fight it, or hate her. Emma couldn't deal with any of them in her life. Not now. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready Killian Jones, but Emma missed him more than she ever thought possible.

Emma knew she could never forget him. But sure as hell she would try.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm evil. Bring them together, tear them apart. Well, tell me what you think, what you'll expect, you know? While you're at it, tell me you're favorite animal. I like owls. **


	4. Chapter 4: Running Towards Her

**Hey, I have knocked out yet another chapter! Thank you for your reviews, they make me feel good. :) Anyways, onto the story! This chapter is in Killian/Hook POV. I'll switch POV's sometimes, but I'll usually warn you in the Author's note up here in throughout the story if I change it within the chapter. You can go read now.**

* * *

Killian Jones was in a pickle. Alosh had let him go a little while ago, and he had gotten to the bottom of the beanstalk, and he found the trail the group had taken, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Emma.

Captain Hook didn't let silly things like love get to him. Not since Milah, and never before. So why was Emma bugging him so much? She drove him crazy, yet made him vulnerable. Cora had taught him that love was a weakness. But he couldn't hurt her. Not physically. He couldn't kill her. Not like how Cora dealt with her weaknesses.

She said that the only way to have your weakness no longer your weakness was to kill them yourself. If someone else did it, the method wouldn't work. Luckily, Emma was a point of interest for Cora, so she didn't want him to kill her. Yet. She had other plans, plans Killian didn't know yet.

The one good thing in the the whole fiasco was that Cora was delighted. "So, the savior cares for you, hm? We can use this to our advantage. All you need to do is get her to fall head over heels for you, then crush her heart. And leave the rest up to me," was what Cora had said. She had actually been waiting for him at the bottom of the beanstalk.

After he explained everything that had happened up there, Cora wasn't exactly displeased, but she sure wasn't happy. And then she told him that. His mission now was to get her alone, get her to fall for him, then crush her. Or Cora would crush his heart. He still had it, thank god, but she said she would. And Killian didn't doubt that for a second. He knew better than to underestimate her.

He gave her the beanstalk bean, telling her he expected it back. She nodded, then vanished. And there he was, trudging in the night.

The one part Cora hadn't planned for was Killian's feelings. Neither had Killian. But long, long ago he learned to not pay attention to his feelings. Except this, this was like ignoring a sword in his stomach. Not only was it dangerous, it was impossible.

He couldn't believe Emma had left him up there. She would pay, but how was still a mystery to him. The hard part was that he didn't want to hurt her. Killian didn't think she knew just how much that hurt him. But maybe it had hurt her as well.

Emma tried to hide it, but he could see the uncertainty in her. She didn't want to leave him up there, at least that's what he told himself. Her hands had been shaking, there had been a slight shake in her voice, he was pretty sure he even saw some tears. Something had forced her to do it.

Or she did it because she wanted to. Killian really prefered Option 1 over the latter. Made her seem more approachable, more human. More like the girl he lo... He couldn't finish that thought. He didn't love anyone but Milah. Right? He couldn't fall in love twice, could he? Or was he never truly in love with Milah? He loved her, but had he been in love with her? Being around Emma was so different from being around Milah.

Killian shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. Focus. Focus on the mission. They couldn't be too far away, for he saw smoke a little bit away. He started running, running after Emma.

He had always like to run, he was fast. Very fast. The only thing he hated about sailing was that he couldn't run. It let him get out the emotions he caged up. Killian Jones didn't show feelings. He couldn't.

So he ran. Nothing occupied his mind except running. And it was pure bliss. No worries, nothing preventing him. Almost like sailing in the way that they do the same thing to his head. Running had more of an effect, but it went away faster while sailing wasn't as powerful but stayed with him longer.

He stopped after a little while, not wanting to lose all his energy running. He had a girl to break, didn't he? A strong, fierce girl who would probably be very easy to break if he could just find her weak point. The hard part was finding her weak spot. Emma shielded herself with her strength, hiding her weak points.

Killian had a slight idea on what her weak point was, but he wasn't positive. She acted much more vulnerable around him, set up fragile walls just to break them down. He could break through them. Or so he thought. Maybe she just let her guard down from time to time.

After a little while he reached a point close enough that he could see their camp. That Mulan girl was on watch. And from his understanding, different people took different nights on watch. Tonight must have been her turn.

Killian groaned. How long until Emma's turn for guard? He had a plan, a very dependant plan on the fact that she would be on guard. He would have to follow them. Hopefully not for too long. Cora needed him back within 3 nights, that night not included. So he had some time, but he prefered to get things done quickly.

The princess, Aurora, who had been asleep woke up, a scared expression on her face. Killian strained to hear, but he only caught the words 'Henry', 'sleeping curse', and 'home'. Emma looked stricken, as did Snow. He wondered what was going on, but didn't dare get closer.

He climbed up a tree and took a quick nap. Killian always woke up at the crack of dawn, no matter what. He wouldn't lose them.

When he woke up, the group was just packing up. Killian smirked. He waited 10 minutes after they left, then started moving, stay closer to the forest. He knew how to track people.

They were fast, but not faster than he was. Then again, they were a group of four. Hadn't darling slowed him down on the beanstalk? Perhaps she was better on land, for it looked like she was at the head of the group, Snow White or Mulan directing her.

Emma was trying to get away from him, he realized. The farther she got away from him, so did the pain. He could relate. But she would learn that the pain just wasn't in that one area. It was everywhere you looked.

It was in your dreams, in the air, in the water. The pain tracked out down and surrounded you, suffocating you until you succumbed to it. Killian hadn't succumbed yet. He knew Emma wouldn't either. They were stubborn like that.

He knew that everything would start to remind you of your pain. A simple flower would make you think of flowers you had given or received. Dreams were the worst. They showed you what caused your pain and repeated it, over and over.

Killian wished he could help her but he would probably make it worse. And that was his job. To get her slightly healed and then hurt her to the point of no return. That was his mission. And nothing, not even his feelings, got in the way of his missions.

The group traveled through the day, only stopping once for a little bit of food and water. When they stopped, so did he. At one point he wondered what would happen if he walked up to them. Mulan would probably try and run him through, Snow would go into mama-bear mode, Aurora would try to calm everyone down, and Emma. Emma would either scream at him and try and beat him senseless or run. That's what he would've done in her case.

When it turned to night, Aurora was on duty. Hook groaned. With his luck, she would be the last one on watch. But if he knew Emma, she would be on guard tomorrow, determined to prove she was fine. Or at least act it.

Killian went to sleep, trying to come up with a good plan. He had the beginnings of one, just nothing else. Emma once said that his plans were possible the most insane and best plans ever. She was right, of course, but it sometimes took a little while.

When he woke up, Emma and Mulan were missing, probably going to hunt. Killian had a couple rabbits in his pouch, some water, and of course, the most important part in a pirate's diet - citrus fruit. He was good.

Around 1 o'clock Emma and Mulan returned and started cooking some of their kill over a fire. Killian sharpened his hook. It needed a good sharpening every now and again, otherwise it wasn't helpful at all.

Killian waited anxiously for nightfall. He prayed Emma would be on guard. He needed to get in, break her, get out, report back to Cora. Until then, he perfected his plan. By nightfall, his plan was absolutely perfect, any and every question could be answered, and it would go exactly as planned.

All he could hope was that he didn't crush his own heart in the process. That was the only uncertainty in his plan. Killian wasn't sure how he would react to what would happen if his plan went as he planned. He knew he could remain strong for long periods of time. But no one knew when he would explode.

Luck was on his side that night. Emma was on watch, strong and as stubborn as ever. Killian smirked. Time to put his plan into action

He drew closer to the campsite. He grabbed a good-sized rock and threw it close enough to the site that Emma could hear it and know it was coming from the forest. Just where he wanted her. Emma looked up, alert. She grabbed a dagger and headed towards the forest.

He climbed up a tree far away enough from the campsite that the others couldn't see them but close enough so Emma wouldn't get lost. Killian tossed some more rocks, trying to get her to come to the tree.

Emma got closer and closer with every rock throw. Killian's fingertips buzzed with excitement, or maybe it was numbness from throwing rocks. He wasn't quite sure. But either way, they were buzzing.

"Hello?" Emma called out. He didn't say anything, just threw another rock. She drew closer. "Anyone there?"

Killian smirked. It was almost fun, teasing her. She was getting so frustrated, it was adorable. Her nose was scrunched up, he could see it even in the dark. Another good skill he acquired from being a pirate was good night vision.

Emma held her dagger, ready to strike. At one point she threw her dagger into a tree, she got so angry. But then she pulled it out, ready to face any impending danger. As she did that, Killian took a swig of rum, after haven't drinking it in almost a week. All he ever needed was a sip, and then he was good.

She was almost close enough so that he could make out almost every feature on her face. Her beautiful, life-hardened eyes. Her long blonde hair he wanted to run his fingers through. But he couldn't focus on that now. The mission was his goal, and he always reached his goals.

He through a final rock just below his feet drawing her right under him. Emma walked under there, still unaware he was right above her. Killian gently eased off the branches, then jumped right behind Emma, his good hand arm circling her waist and pulling her towards him.

Killian inhaled. Rose, coconut, and peppermint. His new favorite smell. Emma dropped the dagger, stiff as a board.

"Who are you?" she asked, suspicion in her voice. Killian sighed.

"Who do you think?" Hook whispered in her ear. Killian was gone. Hook was in control now.

* * *

**... What do you think? Chapter 5 should be up soon, don't always expect updates this fast. You can go review now or something.**


	5. Chapter 5: Caught

**This is a shorter chapter, sorry.**

* * *

Emma froze, recognizing the voice. Hook. She clenched her fist on her dagger, but then remembered she dropped it. Oh shit. She was frozen, unable to move. Even if she wanted to move, she wouldn't have been able to, thanks to Hook's arm around her waist.

She was terrified, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to put up a fight. What was he going to do? Kill her? Kidnap her? Whatever it was, she would resist. But if he said one 'darling', one 'lovie', she would crumble. All she could do was hope he didn't know that. She would put up a fight.

"How's it going, Emma?" he asked. She remained silent. "What? Not talking to me darling? Did you forget about after leaving me in the care of a giant for 10 hours?" His tone was bitter. This wasn't Killian, it was Hook. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them back. Strength was her power, and it was her advantage.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered. Hook laughed. Cruel, but it seemed fake. Forced.

"Right," he said.

"You wouldn't," she repeated. They stayed quiet for a moment, Hook's lips against her ear. It made her on edge. Emma didn't like it, but she had no power. She couldn't even move.

"Emma, have you ever been in love?" he murmured against her hair. She froze. He couldn't know, could he? One of the most painful parts of her past, and now her present? Why would he ask that?

"I almost was in love. Once. I am now, though," she said truthfully. Emma hadn't had the chance to fall in love with Graham. And Neal she had almost fallen in love with. Why lie? What was the point? "What about you?"

"Once, like you. I'm also in love at the moment. With whom, if you don't mind me asking," he inquired. Emma swallowed a thick wad of cotton in her throat and continued.

"A guy named Neal Cassidy. Not anymore, never again. The only good thing that came out of that relationship, in hindsight, was my son and my strength," Emma swore. "What about you?"

"Milah," he said simply. Hook started gently swaying, as if they were dancing. Her head was just under his chin. The trees created a strange pattern of moonlight, leaking down onto them. 'Scream,' she urged herself, yet he vocal cords refused to obey.

"Oh," she sighed. Of course he loved Milah, still. She had no chance. Stupid emotions, stupid everything. Emma may have sounded like a child, but it was how her thoughts were processing.

"You never did say who you are in love with now, you know," Killian pointed out. Emma's cheeks flushed instantly. The only good thing was that he couldn't really see her well in the moonlight. Emma took a deep breath, hands shaking ever so slightly.

"He's tall. He has dark hair. He's the most handsome man in the world. He's arrogant, possibly insane, and sarcastic," she started. Hook flipped her around so they were face-to-face.

"So like you? " he asked.

"I guess. He has dark blue eyes I could stare into for hours at a time. He's strong," she continued. His eyes sparkled slightly, half mischief, half curiosity. The blue was a darker, richer color than she had ever seen before.

"More information please, darling," Killian murmured, moving a strand of hair out of her face with his hook. That did it. Emma never thought it would be a simple word that did her in. She thought it would probably be a gun or a sword, perhaps an ogre or dragon? But a simple word? Never. Time to come clean. The darling broke her.

"His name is Killian Jones," Emma blurted out. He froze. For a second, all motion stopped. And then it re-started, like nothing had happened. They swayed, Killian's eyes now unreadable, misted over.

"Really? Well, the woman I love now is medium height, has light blonde hair, one of the toughest people I know, and has the world's prettiest hazel eyes. She's beautiful, far more than anyone else. She's so strong, incredibly stubborn, hates to be proven wrong, and refused to let her God-damn defenses down. Her name is Emma Swan," he replied, swaying them a bit faster. Emma blushed.

And that's when he kissed her. Gentle, sweet, passionate. And for once in her, Emma Swan kissed back, really feeling like she was in love. Cause that's what she was in. In love. Emma Swan, was in love. And she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

She felt like she could fly. It was magical. Emma felt at home. Warm. Comforted. All in that one moment. Hook ran his fingers through her hair, her hands around his neck. It was perfect.

Electricity coursed through her veins, her heart beat 12 times faster, and didn't want the moment to stop. They were still swaying, swaying and kissing the moonlight. Cliche, romantic, and perfect.

Suddenly, Killian broke the kiss and took off running. He was gone in the blink of an eye. He was there one second, and then he was gone, running into the night. Emma could still see his silhouette, though.

"Later, daring," he called as he ran away. Emma was stunned. What just happened? She was all alone. He left her, just as she should've known. So why did it hurt so much?

She did what anyone would do: sat down, curled up in a ball, and cried her eyes out. She was strong, but he made her vulnerable. Nervous, shaky, and happy. Elated. Killian could build her up with one smile and break her down with less than that.

Her heart ached for him. She couldn't even find any energy to be angry at him. Because she loved him, even if she refused to admit it. And she couldn't help that. Emma couldn't ignore or feelings, nor could she control them. No matter how much she wanted to. And what was really sad was that she still loved him. If anything she loved him more.

Emma cried, cried until dawn, shaky cries escaping her parted lip every once in awhile. How could he? Killian was a pirate, the most famous one at that. Sarcastic, cunning, and just plain out loud cruel. There was nothing she could do to change that. No matter how much she wanted to.

She couldn't change her feelings either. Killian had nursed her wounds, then ripped them wide open and made them even more severe. Maybe that had been his plan all along. But Emma couldn't forget any and every moment she'd spent with him, no matter how much she wanted to.

Emma got up, brushed herself off, and headed back towards camp. Everyone was still sleeping, so she had a little time to herself. Emma narrowed her eyes. No more playing around. She said nothing would stop her from getting back to Storybrooke and she would keep it. No matter what the personal cost.

* * *

**6 should be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Game of Hearts

**I try to follow the basic storyline, but with my own touches, if you haven't noticed already. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Emma hugged Mulan comfortingly, gently patting her back. Aurora had just been kidnapped by zombies, and Mulan was blaming herself. "I can't believe I let them take her!" Mulan scolded herself, upset. "I'm her protector, I should have been the one take, not her!"

"We'll get her back, I promise," Snow said, helping pack up the camp. They had to get moving, but Mulan need a bit of comforting then. Mulan gently pushed Emma off, grabbed her sword and helped her pack. Emma started cleaning off the weapons. It was almost fun, gently smoothing and cleaning the blades. As fun as the jobs got.

"We have to go and get her. Now," Mulan said, all business. Determination drove her. Snow nodded, sending Emma a warning look. She put her hands up in surrender. Emma knew better than to say anything against Mulan.

"Do we know where they took her?" Emma asked, out of it. She'd been out of it ever since Killian... Killian kissed her and left. And it didn't help that Aurora was there one contact with Henry. She lost the one way to talk to her son.

"No, but we can try and track them," Snow said. Emma nodded. She was a good tracker. Snow could not only track very well, she could cover their tracks well, too.

Emma nodded. They finished packing up, no one speaking. Everyone had too much on their mind. Mulan and Snow were saying something, but Emma wasn't paying attention. She probably should have been, but Emma had other things on her mind. She just wasn't in it.

It had only been a matter of days since Killian kissed her. Since he broke her heart. She'd been retreating into her shell, talking less. Doing more. Emma was slowly piecing herself back up, back to being semi-okay. Aurora had noticed, but just figured it was from the climb. That's what she let everyone else think too, saying she was just a bit stressed out. And of course no one saw through her lies. Emma wasn't sure if that was something to be proud of.

Not that that wasn't a lie. Just not a full truth. Emma was trying to fool herself into thinking that everything was fine, that nothing had happened. She looked perfectly fine. Emma kept up the appearance she was fine, for the most part. She looked just as strong, stubborn, and the same as ever. She only wished she felt it also.

"Come, we need to get going if we wish to find the poppy before sundown," Mulan said, shaking Emma out of her thoughts. She must have missed that whole part of the conversation. Whoops.

Mulan lead the way, Emma in the back. For a moment she thought she saw something in the woods, then it vanished. She shook her head, telling herself it was nothing. And it probably was just that, nothing. But she could never be too careful.

Emma had learned that the hard way.

Killian gently opened the door to Aurora's cell, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. No one was. If anyone had been, he probably would have said something about food for Aurora.

He snuck in, the keys dangling from his hook. Aurora took her head of the wall, alarmed. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. To be frank, he couldn't quite blame her. That's what most people's reactions were when they saw him.

"You," she growled, or as much as a growl as she could do. It wasn't very good. Hook smirked.

"Yes, me, Aurora," he replied, drawing closer. His hook was behind his back, hiding the keys. All part of his plan, a plan he hadn't told Cora. If she knew, she would've done it herself. And he needed to prove himself loyal. Not just to Cora.

"What do you want? Planning to kill me?" she spat. For a princess, she sure could act fierce. Then again, Emma was a princess, and she had more than enough fire in her spirit. 'Don't think about Emma,' he chided himself. 'Back to the task at hand.' He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot.

"Actually, no," he said, taking the keys from his hook and unlocking her chains. Aurora rubbed her wrists gently. Hook knew from experience those things started to hurt after a little while. That was kind of the idea of the chains.

"What are you doing here then?" she asked, suspicious. As she had every right to be. Who wouldn't be?

"Letting you go," he answered simply. Sort of. That was part of it, at least. So technically, he wasn't lying.

"That's it? No catch?" Aurora took a step towards the wall, edging away from him. He smirked ever so slightly, just enough to frighten her just a bit more. Killian took a couple steps closer until they were less than an arm's length apart. Just close enough to do it...

"Well, depends on what you consider a catch," Hook answered, jabbing his hook into her heart. Aurora gasped in pain, and Killian hated himself for what he was about to do. But it intrigued him also, as sick as that sounded. Hook had never done that before. He felt as cruel as Rumplestiltskin. 'Milah, forgive me,' he begged.

He pulled her heart out, holding it with his hook. Aurora held her hand over where her heart was. A stunned look covered her face. Hook put it in his hand, looking at the glowing red heart. It was strange, beating still.

"I would say that it was a nice price for release, wouldn't you?" he said, a glint in his eyes.

"No," she whispered. "No!"

"Yes. Now, leave and go find Emma and the others," he commanded, gently taking his hand and squeezing her heart. Aurora lost her breath for a moment, then nodded and left.

After she left, Hook left too, quickly as possible. But Cora saw him. Her magic forced him back into the cave, up against a wall. Rock digged into his back, a particularly rough one right against his shoulder muscle. It hurt, but he'd been through worse. A smile was still on his face. He knew better than to show weakness around Cora.

"What did you do?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Cold and calculating, just like she was. He had to act fast if he wanted to live. Or just have his heart in general. And frankly, he'd like to keep both.

Hook pried his arm away from the wall and dangled the heart in front of her eyes. "I got us a spy," he said, smiling. Cora smiled. She was happy. Cora let him off the wall, causing him to fall to his feet.

"You took a heart?" she said, surprised. Hook nodded.

"I got you a princess," he shrugged.

"May I please have it?" Cora inquired. Hook dropped it into her open palm. She smiled, examining the beating heart. She gently pressed her ear to it, listening to see if Aurora was with the group yet. Suddenly, Cora smiled. She must have heard something beneficial to them.

"We have much work to do," she said, a cruel happiness in her eyes. Hook nodded. He would finally get his revenge. His Crocodile would finally pay, finally get what was coming to him. Hook was so driven by that one fact, it almost made him forget about Emma. Almost.

He didn't think about Emma, trying not to go back for her. She left him up on the beanstalk, alone with a giant who probably wanted to kill him for a guard. He used that to keep him from thinking of her, using the anger to keep him from feeling anything but anger and perhaps pity for her. Speaking of the beanstalk...

"Cora, may I please have the bean?" he remembered suddenly. Cora was still looking at the heart, not taking her gaze off it.

"Fine, here you go," Cora said, handing him the small bag. Hook looked inside, finding the bean on a chain.

"Good to have it back," he said.

"We have work to do," she snapped, causing him to drop the bean back in the bag. Then she told him the plan. And he had to admit, it was very, very good. Just not good for Emma. Not at all. But there was a slight upside. He got to see her alive.

"David!" Snow cried, leaning against a tree root. She had just woken up from the sleeping curse from the poppy dust. Emma ran over to her, nervous.

"What about David?" Emma asked, panicked. She couldn't call either of them 'mom' and 'dad', not while they were her age. It was kind of weird.

"He's under a sleeping curse," she wailed. "Is there any more poppy dust? He's all alone in the flaming room. He said that the only way to stop Cora was to get the squid ink from Rumplestiltskin's cell." Mulan shook her head.

"That was the last of it," she said sadly. A twig snapped a bit off to their right. They snapped their heads in that direction, weapons ready. Even Snow was holding a small knife, still on the ground. They waited, wondering if it was friend, foe, or something else. Aurora came out, dirty and slightly out of breath. Mulan broke into a large smile, going over to Aurora.

"Aurora!" Mulan gave the princess a hug, then brushed herself off. "What happened?"

"Cora. She may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape," she answered.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how did you escape?" Emma asked, curious.

"It was Hook. He let me go," Aurora said.

"Why?" Emma asked her, curious. Mulan and Snow were discussing something, probably why Hook let her go. Aurora waved her closer, not wanting the others to overhear. Emma furrowed her brow, confused, but listened.

"Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him, you could've defeated Cora together. That you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against Cora all by yourself. He only wants to help. I... I think he may care you for," Aurora replied, whispering the last part.

Emma's heart fluttered, then sank. 'If he ever did, he sure doesn't know,' she thought to herself.

"Trust me, he doesn't," she snapped, then her features softened. "I'm sorry, just a bit... I dunno, stressed, I guess." Aurora gave her a sympathetic smile.

Aurora nodded. "Did you find a way to stop Cora?" she asked, curious.

"Yes. It's in Rumplestiltskin's cell," Emma said quickly.

"What about David?" Snow asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"When we get back. You can't save him now. If you want to save him, we have to get back," Emma comforted, gently rubbing her back. Snow quickly put herself together. Emma guessed it skipped a generation. Henry could do that as well, but Emma could only make it look like she was put together.

"You're right," she sniffed. She got up and started packing. "We have some squid ink to get."

"That's the spirit!" Aurora chirped. Mulan smiled. Emma could tell she was glad to have her back.

"To Rumplestiltskin's cell we go," Snow directed, a small smile on her face. Emma was happy, sort of. Happier than she had been the past couple days. She felt at home, warm. Strong.

Emma smiled. A real smile, or as close to one. She was so close to going home. So, so close. All she hoped for was that Cora and Hook didn't get in her way. Because she was done. Done with his mind games, done with Killian Jones. Or so she tried fooling herself into believing.

Emma wouldn't let that cruel, earring wearing, sarcastic, stubborn, handsome pirate get in her way. Not again. She was stronger now than she had been. Emma made sure that she was strong enough to see Killian again. She thought she wasn't going to break down, make a mistake in front of him. Emma would be fine. At least that's what her mind said.

Her heart said otherwise.

* * *

**Reviews are cookies for Cookie Monster.**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Through the Worlds

**Now, we go wayyy off the storyline in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's prison was very prison-looking. Nothing special about it, except for the fact that it had housed the Dark One and kept him from escaping. Emma had to say, she was impressed.

"Has anyone found the ink yet?" Snow asked, upturning every rock in the cell. Aurora was examining the wall, along with Mulan. Emma was looking everywhere else.

"Not exactly," Aurora said, unrolling a piece of parchment she had found in the wall. Emma drew closer to her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Snow, was anyone allowed to see him?" she asked, not answering Emma's question. Snow shook her head.

"He was too dangerous to be allowed human contact. We're surprised he didn't go mad," Snow replied, confused.

"He definitely went mad alright," Aurora whispered, showing Emma the parchment. It was her name, written over and over again, nothing else. It made her feel weird. Creeped out. Scared her.

"What does this even mean?" she asked, eyes scouring the page.

"He was obsessed with you, Emma, you were the key to breaking the curse," Snow sighed, leaning on a rock outcropping.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but if there was ink here, it's not here now," Mulan said, tipping over an ink bottle. Nothing came out except some dust.

"Son of a bitch," Emma swore, kicking the ground. "What game is that bastard playing?"

Aurora suddenly grabbed a rock from along the ground and threw it against lever just outside the cell, trapping them inside. "Aurora, what are you doing?" Mulan asked, panicked.

"Helping me," Cora said, emerging from the shadows. The compass flew from around Emma's next into Cora's waiting hand. Emma reached for it but couldn't quite get it.

Snow pressed Aurora against a wall, a fierce look on her face. "Have you been working for her the whole time?" Snow shouted. Mulan pulled Snow away from Aurora, or tried to. Nothing worse than an angry Snow, except a down-right pissed off Emma.

"Don't blame her, she was just doing as she was told," Cora said, holding Aurora's heart.

"You took her heart?" Emma said, astonished. She knew that a lot of people took other people's hearts, but why Aurora's?

"Actually," Killian's deep voice began, "I did." Emma froze, not realizing he was there until now. "It was a gift."

"You scheming, cruel, evil, backstabbing pirate!" Emma shouted. Killian's eyes flashed with fury.

"You have the nerve to call _me _backstabbing when you're the one who left me up on that beanstalk!" Hook shouted back, fury in his eyes. Cora squeezed Aurora's heart, causing her to shout out in pain. It also made Killian and Emma stop yelling at each other.

"Well, sorry to leave you at the best part, but we must be going. Storybrooke awaits," Cora taunted, turning around and starting to leave. Hook turned around to leave too, but before Emma lost her name, she shouted out to him.

"Hook, wait," she started. Killian turned around and went to the bars of the cage. Emma swallowed her pride. "Please don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke, he needs me," she begged. Emma thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"You should've thought of that when you abandoned my on that beanstalk," he said cooly, voice sharp as a blade.

"You would have done the same in my position," Emma tried, meeting his eyes.

"Actually, no," Killian corrected, not breaking his gaze. Sadness. That was what was in his eyes. He was sad. Upset. But she also saw unbelievable anger. Pure forms of anger and sadness. "Emma, do you know what this is?" he asked, reaching into a small bag and pulling out a chain.

Her eyes widened. "The beanstalk bean!" she said. Emma remembered she gave it to him before she chained him up. A peace offering of sorts, something her subconscious did, she guessed. Emma reached for it, but Hook pulled his hand away. He then tossed it to Cora.

"Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a treasure from every conquer on his. From a small dagger on the ship to a ring on the captain's finger. But this, this is much more than a mere souvenir. This is a symbol, something that once magical, full of hope, possibility. Now look at it, dried up, dead, _useless_. Just like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done... with you," he said softly, walking away. After Cora.

Emma drew away from the bars of the cage. She then grabbed her sword, held it like a baseball bat, and began swinging at the bars, a loud _clang_ after each hit. Aurora, Snow, and Mulan covered their ears, the noise so loud.

Her anger got the best of her, making her hit the bars with everything she had. Emma barely made a dent in the bars, which drove her to hack harder.

"Emma, it's no use, this cell was enchanted to hold Rumplestiltskin, there's no way out," Snow explained. Emma re-sheathed her sword, angry.

"This is all my fault, if I had fought those _things_ or Hook, maybe they wouldn't have my heart and we wouldn't be stuck here," Aurora apologized. Mulan sighed, then sat down next to her.

"No, it's my fault. It's my job to protect you, and I failed. End of story," Mulan contradicted. Emma sighed.

"It's neither of your faults!" Snow said, angered slightly.

"She's right," Emma agreed. "It's neither of your faults. It's my fault, and my fault alone."

"How is it your fault, Emma?" Aurora asked, not letting her off easy.

"I'm the savior, apparently, and I'm not doing much saving," Emma began.

"That you can't help," Mulan pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish," Emma said. "If I hadn't left Killian up there, he wouldn't have done any of this. Cora wouldn't have your heart, Aurora, we probably wouldn't here, we might have even been back in Storybrooke. This. Is. My. Fault."

"Emma, it doesn't matter whose fault it is, even though you're not to blame. The important thing to remember is that good always beats evil," Snow comforted, giving Emma a gentle squeeze.

"You sound like Henry when you say that," she mumbled.

"Optimism runs in the family," Snow answered simply.

"I think it skipped a generation," Emma said.

"Emma, why do you call Hook Killian?" Aurora asked, confused. Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Mulan said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's his name. He told me to call him that on the beanstalk," Emma explained, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh," Aurora replied, not fully understanding. Suddenly, Snow's eyes brightened.

"Mulan, hand me the sheet," she directed, determination in her voice. Mulan gave it to her, along with a questioning look, but didn't say anything. "We're going to get out of here."

"How? I'm pretty positive a sheet of paper that has my name written over and over on it doesn't hold the magic key to getting us out of here," Emma said, bitter.

"Yes, it is," Snow insisted. "When I was younger, I would watch Cora practice magic. She had a spell book, and the spells were in it."

"I'm pretty positive that's what a spell book is," Emma clarified.

"Just, watch," Snow said, standing up. She gently blew up the paper, and as she did the ink lifted off the pages and towards the bars. As it touched, the bars dissolved.

"Squid ink," Mulan realized.

"Told you. Good always wins," Snow smirked, helping Emma up. "Come on, we have a portal to catch."

"You have to leave me here and tie me up," Aurora said.

"But Aurora-" Mulan started.

"No buts. I'm not going to jeopardize the mission, okay? Doing it once was bad enough," Aurora said. Mulan nodded.

"I'm going to get your heart back, I promise," Mulan swore, tying her up. With a final wave of her hand, Mulan, Snow, and Emma ran out of the tunnels.

"They left tracks," Snow noted. "We have to follow them." Emma nodded, running ahead and tracking them.

Her hand was on her sword, preparing for the fight. She would face Hook, it was the only thing she would allow. Mulan and Snow could handle Cora, she hoped. Emma had her own devil to deal with. Her own fight.

Mulan and Snow caught up to here, and soon after they did they spotted Hook and Cora, standing in front of what must have been the portal. They were on the opposite side of the lake as they were. Just as the two were about to jump, Snow shot and arrow, knocking the compass out of Cora's hands.

"You're not going anywhere, we're using that portal to go home," she said. "Emma, go get the compass. Mulan and I have Cora." Emma nodded, unsheathed her sword, and started running for the compass. Unfortunately, Cora sent Killian to retrieve to compass also. Emma's grip tightened around the sword.

Their swords clashed, each one countering the other's move perfectly. It was as if they were reading each other's minds, knowing their next move. Emma fell for a moment, her back hitting the sand hard. Cora had just disappeared, and the satchel holding Aurora's heart was about to fall into the portal.

"NO!" Mulan cried, reaching for it but by the time she got there it would be too late. Killian caught it with his hook, then tossed it over to Mulan.

"I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart - unless it's over me," he smirked. Emma got up and brushed herself off, but both her's and Killian's attention were on Mulan and Snow.

"Go, Mulan, get Aurora her heart back," Snow ushered her. Mulan nodded, tossing Snow her sword.

"It deflects Cora's magic. Good luck," she said, running back the ways they came. And then Cora appeared again, and then fighting re-started.

"I had no idea you had such a soft side," Emma taunted as their swords clashed over and over again.

"I don't. I just like a fair fight," he said. "Good form, but not quite good enough," he said, grabbing her leg and flipping Emma over.

Emma tried pushing him off, but she was stuck. Not only was he on top of her, he was sliding his hook down her sword, making it impossible for her to use. She shifted her back. There was something hard, round, and cold under her. The compass? She tried to reach for it as his hook started the descent.

"Normally, I prefer to do more _enjoyable _things with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it," Hook said, eyebrows bouncing up and down. Emma grabbed the compass. "You might want to quit now."

"Why would I do that when I'm winning?" Emma asked, showing him the compass. In his moment of surprise, Emma kicked Hook off of her and tried to see how Snow was doing. She was facing it off with Cora.

Suddenly, Hook grabbed her by the waist, walking over towards the portal. Emma clutched onto the compass, determined not to let go. But Hook wasn't planning on taking the compass.

"Get ready to jump, darling," he said as they neared the portal. Emma realized what he was about to do a second too late.

"MOM!" she shrieked, kicking. Snow looked over at her. Her eyes widened as she she realized what was happening.

"Emma!" Snow cried, but she had to focus on distracting Cora. Something in Snow's eyes changed then. "Tell David and Henry I love them!"

"Snow, don't give up," Emma replied, kicking and punching the one handed pirate. She had no effect on him. That she could see, anyways. They were at the edge, and he was just standing there. Letting her say good bye.

"Goodbye, Emma," Snow said sadly, then returned on focusing on beating Cora. That's when Hook jumped into the portal.

"Don't let go," he whispered. "To Storybrooke we go."

"Snow," Emma whimpered. Emma was terrified for her.

"Will be fine. Cora won't kill her, she needs another way to get back first," he confirmed. Emma fell limp, letting the portal swirl them around.

"To Storybrooke we go," she whispered.

"Mom, Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through, not Cora! You have to believe me. Please, no!" Henry screamed. Regina held onto him tightly, not letting him go.

"Henry, I can't let Cora hurt you," she said, trying to calm the boy down.

"You can't let Emma and Mary Margaret die! You said you wanted to change - for the better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me," Henry begged. Regina sighed, let Henry go and walked up to the well.

"Regina," Rumplestiltskin called, but she didn't respond. She put her hands over the well and sucked the green light from it. It shook her, causing great amounts of pain. After it was all gone, Regina fell to the side, hitting a tree.

"NO!" Henry screamed, rushing forwards.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I really tried," Regina apologized. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, clutching onto Regina. Rumplestiltskin quietly walked away, not wanting to interrupt. He'd talk to Regina later.

And then a hand peeked out of the well.

* * *

**Question of the chapter (Which I am now doing): What is your favorite chapter in this story?**


	8. Chapter 8: Gunning for Revenge

**My updates are kind of random, averaging between 1-6 days in between. Just though I'd let you know. I'm so excited for Robin Hood to come into the show! Anyone else? Onto the story!**

* * *

Hook still held onto her, even after the portal stopped. He climbed up the tunnel, not letting her go. Emma tried kicking him off, but that would cause them both to fall down and probably die. Hook pulled them out of them well, holding Emma with one arm between her shoulder blades and his hook around her neck.

She saw Henry clutching Regina, crying softly. Hook cleared his throat, keeping his hook on her throat. Emma couldn't move, and if she did her throat would be slit. Henry looked up, eyes wide and teary.

"M-Mom?" Henry said, confused. "Who's that?" Regina looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Hook," she breathed, holding Henry closer. Hook nodded.

"Regina. And who are you, little boy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Henry gently pushed Regina off, standing up a bit straighter.

"Henry. Who are you?" Henry replied.

"As in Emma's son?" Hook smirked. Emma clenched her fists. 'Henry, run,' she screamed in her head, but she couldn't talk. She had to see what game Hook was playing first.

"Yes? Who are you?" Henry repeated. Emma could practically see the glint in Killian's eyes.

"Killian Jones, but most people know me by Captain Hook," Killian introduced himself. Henry's eyes widened.

"Captain Hook?" Henry's voice showed he was somewhere else, probably trying to remember every detail of the story Hook was in.

"What's going on?" Regina choked out.

"You two are going to let me pass or I slit Miss Swan's throat. And don't think I'm not scared to," Hook bargained.

"Henry," Emma started. "Run. Run, now. Regina, take care of him." Regina nodded. She started pulling Henry away, but he wouldn't budge.

"We let you pass, but we stay here until you do," he bargained. Hook raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Come on, hurry up, I have a crocodile to skin," Hook tsked, edged his hook a tiny bit closer to her throat. Regina grabbed Henry, holding him back. "Good girl, Regina. And Henry, I hope we meet again."

Killian edged them forwards, Regina's eyes flashing with anger. Henry, however, looked downright murderous. He wouldn't let them go that easily. Emma frowned. 'Henry, don't come after us. I can't have you getting hurt,' she thought to herself.

After they got to a different area of the forest as far away from Regina and Henry as possible, Killian took his hook from her throat. "Sorry about that, love, but I didn't exactly want to be speared the second I got here," he apologized, releasing her but holding her wrist.

"Let me go," Emma growled.

"Can't do that, you're my ticket to skinning my Crocodile. You're sticking with me sweetheart," Hook shrugged. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"And if I don't?" she asked, seeing how much she had to lose.

"I go after Henry," he responded simply. Emma's throat went dry.

"You would kill him if I don't cooperate?" Emma asked, fear in her voice. Hook shook his head, itching the back of his head.

"No, but I'd make sure you'd never see him again. I'm not that cruel, you know," he smiled crookedly.

"So I just have to stay with you until you're done with Rumplestiltskin?" Emma clarified. Hook shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe a bit less, maybe a bit more. But for now, we need to find place to camp," he instructed. Emma nodded grudgingly.

"What's the plan?" she asked, leaning against a tree.

"Tell me everything you know about this town and Rumplestiltskin. His weaknesses, specifically," Killian directed, sitting down.

"I said I'd stick with you, not help you take him down. I'm not a murderer," Emma said, crossing her arms.

"At least tell me about the town," he compromised.

"I'd think you'd need to know about modern times first," Emma suggested. Killian's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. Emma resisted the urge to giggle.

"Well, there's a thing called the Internet, electricity, so much stuff that it's hard to count," Emma started.

"What the hell in the Either-net and electriticy?" he asked, completely and utterly confused.

"The _Inter_net is a thing you use to search things. Computers use it. Computers are machines that you can play games on and search stuff. Electricity powers basically everything," Emma explained, trying not to laugh. He glared at her.

"Give me a break, I'm not from the this time period. I haven't heard of any of this shit. And why do I need to?" he grumbled.

"If you're going to blend in, you need to have a basic knowledge of this stuff. And new clothes," Emma said, eyeing the leather-clad pirate up and down. Hook shrugged.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he asked.

"Well, no one wears that much leather. Nowadays, it's more jeans and a t-shirt," Emma explained. "Maybe a jacket."

"So do I go and steal some jeans and t-shirts?" Hook asked. She sighed. He was pirate, he was a thief. Of course that was the first thing that came to mind.

"No, _I_ go and buy it for you," Emma said, standing up. "I'll need to go to my apartment and get some money, though."

"I'm coming with you," Hook added.

"No," Emma glared.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, whatever!"

And that's how they ended up in Emma's apartment, Hook inspecting every little thing. He was curious and half afraid of everything in it, although he'd never admit it.

"What is this thing?" he asked, picking up the toaster.

"A toaster. It toasts bagels and stuff," she explained, grabbing some money. He poked the TV, then pulled away, nervous.

"This contraption?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"It's a TV. It shows you people acting. It's for fun. Here, let me show you," Emma said, flipping it on. She flipped to something she thought he might understand, or could easily explain: Disney Channel.

Some sort of animated pirate show was on, Jake and the Neverland Pirates or something. 'Uh oh,' Emma realised just a bit too late. Hook leaned on his hook, confused.

"People don't look like that in real life," he said.

"They're animated," she replied, seeing what was going to happen. It switched to commercial, saying 'Jake and the Neverland Pirate would be back soon'. Killian's eyes widened.

"That's not what Neverland looks like," he said. "And there's no pirates there, well, besides when I was there. Those children definitely weren't there. Where are they getting their information?"

"They imagined it," Emma said tiredly. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"Well, they're idiots," Hook scoffed. "And why do they talk like _we're_ idiots when they clearly are?"

"It's a kids show," Emma laughed. His face turned purple.

"WHY DID YOU PUT A CHILDREN'S SHOW ON WHEN I'M CLEARLY NOT A CHILD?" he yelled, furious. Emma shrugged.

"I thought it would be the easiest to explain," Emma said, sheepish.

"Are you calling me thick?" he asked, glaring.

"No. It's just that this stuff is hard to explain," she saved. Killian nodded glaring.

"Okay. Now that that's sorted, let's go visit the marketplace!" he said, brushing himself off. Emma clicked the TV off.

"It's not a marketplace, idiot. It's a store. And you're going to stay here while I go get you something, okay?" she spat. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"You really want me here? Alone? With no witnesses?" he tried. Emma had to admit, it was a bad idea.

"Well, someone could see you!" she pointed out. Hook shrugged.

"Then I speed my plans ahead and go and deal with Rumplestiltskin. Happy? Now, come on, love, let's go," he smiled, knowing he had won.

"Fine," she grumbled. He always had a plan, didn't he?

They traveled into town, Emma on the lookout for anyone. Anyone meaning Henry. If she saw them, he would probably attack Hook or something, and then Hook would do something to hurt him. He said he wouldn't kill him, that he wasn't that cruel, but Emma had seen him in action. She knew exactly how cruel he was.

Emma left him behind the shop. "Stay here," she commanded. Hook grinned.

"Where would I go?" he said. Emma rolled her eyes then entered the store. She had no clue what to get Hook.

He would probably want a leather jacket, something that was kind of familiar to him. Sneakers, those could work. Jeans were a definite, even if he hated them, he would have to wear them. 'This is almost fun,' Emma said to herself. She finally selected a plain blue t-shirt. She guessed on all the sizes.

"Can you please ring me up?" Emma asked, pulling her hat down lower on her face. She grabbed it at her apartment.

"No problem," the clerk, a middle aged woman named Danielle replied. Apparently she was a fairy or something back in fairytale land. Maybe a butterfly, some sort of winged thing. "That'll be $29.99." Emma paid the bill, thanked the woman and left.

Killian was where she left him. He was fiddling with his hook, scratching on some plywood. "About time," he said, not looking up.

"Come on, we need to get back to my apartment so you can change," Emma said, swinging the bag about.

Hook started humming a song as they went along, irritating Emma more and more as the continued. After a little while he stopped humming, but then started whistling. Emma clenched and re-clenched her fists, trying not to yell at Killian.

By the time they got home she was ready to kill the damn pirate. Emma was close to yanking her gun out and shooting him in the head repeatedly. "Will you please shut up?" Emma asked, trying to keep irritation out of her voice.

"Sure. If you give me my clothes," he said. Emma chucked the bag at his head.

"That felt good," she sighed. Killian caught it by the edge of his hook, then went to the bathroom to get changed.

"Thanks," he said before he went into the bathroom. Emma changed her clothes, eager to get of the ones she was in. Fresh pair of jeans, new tank top, new jacket. She ran a brush through her hair and grabbed a hair tie.

"Emma," Hook called from inside the bathroom. "How do you get these shoes on?"

"Are you decent?" Emma asked, outside the door. Hook laughed.

"I have the pants on, but I can't fathom how to get the footwear on," he said. Emma sighed, then entered, revealing a very frustrated Hook. He had the jacket on, but not the shirt. Then again, his look was mostly jackets. Or button shirt things like jackets, whatever they were called. The jeans were also on, but the shirt laid discarded on the floor along with one of the sneakers.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the sneaker he was trying to shove on his foot. It was on, yes, but he couldn't get them tied.

"Trying to secure these strange shoes," he grumbled.

"Do you need help tying your shoes?" Emma felt like she was helping a kindergartener tie their shoes. He shared the same frustrated look as they did.

"Yes. It's hard to do this with a hook," he said, waving his hook in the air. Emma knelt down, grabbed the other shoe, and started teaching.

"Take these 2 strings, separate them, then cross them making an X. Then take the string on the left and tuck it through the little hole right here. Pull down. Take the right string and make a loop, then take the other string and circle it around, then push it through there. Pull. There you go," Emma instructed, doing it as she teached.

"I can't do this with a hook!" Hook said. "I'd rip the string." Emma sighed.

"We'll get you another pair of shoes later, but for now I'll tie them. Okay?" she compromised.

"Fine," he said, shoving the other shoe on. "Can we go now?"

"You need to put your shirt on," Emma said, grabbing the blue shirt. Killian rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, anxious to get moving.

"Because people in this time do not wear jackets without shirts on! At least, not normally," Emma classified. Although she wouldn't mind it if he kept it off.

"Whatever," he said, shrugged the jacket off and pulling the shirt on, then put the jacket back on. "Happy?"

"Yes," Emma said. He look almost normal, if you could ignore the earring, guy liner, and just the attitude he gave off. Okay, maybe not normal, but normal for this town.

"Where's Rumplestiltskin?" he asked, strapping his sword onto his jeans. Okay, there goes half the of his normalcy. Not that he didn't have a lot to begin with.

"If I tell you, will you go and kill him?" Hook remained silent. "Killian, don't kill him, I know he's done a lot of bad things, to a lot of people. You can do whatever you want to him, just don't kill him. Killing is something you can't go back from," Emma begged.

"What do you care?" he asked, quiet. Why did she care about him?

"I, as much as I hate to admit it, care about you. I don't want you doing something you'll regret, nor do I want you to get hurt," Emma said. It was true. She did care for him, although half the time she wanted to kill him.

"Emma, I need you to listen. He killed my love, the woman who was once his wife. And before you ask if I kidnapped her, I did not. She begged, I repeat, begged me to take her with me. And along the way, we fell in love. And then he killed her, and took my hand. If he just took my hand, I'd get revenge but he killed her. He ripped her heart out and crushed it, killed her. Tell me that there isn't a need for justice there, that he doesn't deserve to die," he said, voice growing louder with every word. "Tell me that Milah doesn't deserve justice."

"I'm not saying that she doesn't deserve justice, because she does," Emma said. Her mind instantly went back to Graham. She had no doubt in her mind of what happened to him, what had happened to the both of them now.

"You don't understand," he snarled, eyes electric. "No one does."

"Actually, I do. The old sheriff, a man named Graham, used to live here. He and Regina were something, but he said that he didn't feel anything. And he dragged me into helping me find his heart. This was before I believed in the curse. Regina found us, she roughed me up, but I slapped her. Graham took care of me, and while he was doing that, he died. From what you've told me and from what he's said, I think Regina crushed his heart. If he hadn't died, maybe I would have loved him, but because he was killed, that never happened. So don't tell me I don't understand when I do," Emma retorted, fury in her voice. Hook looked stunned, then regained his mask.

"And you don't want revenge?" he said quietly.

"Revenge doesn't bring them back," she said softly.

"But it rights a wrong."

"Does it? Does it really?" Hook was silent for a moment. "Is that would Milah would want? For you to get your revenge this way?" He looked right into her eyes, piercing her soul. In them she saw the thirst for revenge, anger, and sadness. Some part of him knew it was wrong. But that part of him had died with her.

"I have to do this," he said coldly, slamming the door shut behind him. Emma grabbed a gun, reloaded it, and then started running after him. But he was already gone. She couldn't see or hear him.

He was gone, but she was going to stop him from killing someone. Emma knew that murder was something you couldn't go back from, and she was going to stop him from doing something he would regret in the long run.

* * *

**Question of the post! Actually, Questions of the Post! Lol.**

**Are you excited for Robin Hood's appearance? What fairy tale character would you like to see most in the show (that hasn't or won't, based on what we know) show up in OUAT? I'm excited for Robin Hood's appearance, and I think I'd like anyone. A new villain, ally, I don't really care what character.**


	9. Chapter 9: Romeo, Except He's a Pirate

**Another day, another chapter! To everyone taking the ELAs and stuff, I wish you luck! And give you a cookie. That I stole from cookie monster. Like seriously, considering how many cookies he has ingested, how is he not fat? Stupid fast metabolisms. Okay, before this AN turns into a giant rant, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hook kept a firm hand on his sword, his stride confident and anxious. He had also nabbed a gun of Emma's, hidden in a bathroom drawer. He just needed the right time to use it. Although he had no clue where Rumpelstiltskin was, he would find him. Hopefully before anyone else could. He would finally get his revenge, get his justice.

But with every step, he gained not just fury and confidence, but unsure of himself. What Swan had said had really gotten to him, making him question all of his motives. Was what he doing right? Was it what Milah would want? Was it really justice, not just plain revenge? Was it really what he wanted?

Killian was close to the docks, and for a second he stopped, inhaling the sea air. It was so different there, yet so the same. It was as if they had taken something familiar and changed it just enough so that you could identify it, but barely.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed to people, a man and woman, holding hands walking down the sidewalk. At closer inspection, Hook noticed that it was the girl in the tower, Belle, and Rumplestiltskin. But it was the Rumplestiltskin before he had become the Dark One. Hook bent down, trying not to be seen.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle were laughing as he told a story of sorts, waving his hands in the air as he did. When he finished, he created a rose out of thin air and gave it to her, resulting in Belle blushing.

At that, his mind thought 3 things: First, Rumplestiltskin still had magic. That was a very large, very bad problem. This meant Hook still couldn't kill him. But there were other ways to enact his revenge.

Second, the girl, Belle, was a weakness of his. He got Belle, he got leverage over him. Leverage he desperately needed, although he would never admit it. He remembered Emma saying something about the town border and memory loss, or something like that. Maybe he could incorporate that into his plan.

Third, and the most surprising by far, was how envious he was of them. Walking together, giving each other gifts, simply enjoying the other's company. It looked nice. Wonderful. He noticed how they acted and reacted around one another, sincerely just loving being with the person. Sure, Milah and him had done that but with her, it was different. She had seeked adventure, not love. Perhaps they had both simply fooled themselves into thinking they loved each other.

He did love Milah, but perhaps it was in more of a brotherly or friend way. Maybe he had been to unfamiliar to even the slightest amount of love that that felt like it.

'Stop, you love Milah, and don't let that damned crocodile get you thinking otherwise,' he told himself forcefully.

Hook continued watching them, telling himself it was for his plan. But the longer he watched, the more he realized that Emma wasn't just a pain in his ass, although she was that too. He guessed he loved her, almost. Hadn't they acted differently around one another, tender moments springing up between the fights?

After they separated, Hook followed Belle, trying to get the poisonous thoughts out of his head. He didn't love Emma, he despised her. She had prevented his plans, tried convincing him to not enact his revenge. Who did she think she was, telling Captain Hook what to do?

Belle went into the library, locking the door behind her. Killian smirked. He ran across the street and behind the library, searching for an open window or something of the sort. And an open window there was, awaiting him.

Hook climbed through, a half-formed plan already in his head. It included where to take Belle, how to contact Rumplestiltskin, but not what to say or do after that. Eh, he had succeeded with less than that before. Inside, the walls were lined with books and he ran his hand over the spines, one falling out into his hand.

He read the title, he actually could read, but how he learned was unbeknownst to him. '_Romeo and Juliet'_ written by William Shakespeare. He frowned at it, wondering just what it was. He started reading, a street brawl catching his interest quickly. Hook realized it was a play, but still kept reading. He had never read a play before.

"Uh, sorry, the library isn't open yet. Would you like to come back later?" a sweet voice asked, jerking Hook from the play. He looked up, and then noticed Belle. Hook put the book back, putting a spare piece of leather on his page.

"I'm not here for the books, love," he said, slowly walking towards her. The idea was to terrify her. Belle's eyes flashed with recognition, and she started moving backwards.

"You. You're the one who broke into my cell at the Queen's palace," she realized, then darted for the front doors. But Hook got in front of her by some miracle. She moved towards the large metal doors, a rack of books separating them. "You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh, I still do. But right now, I'll settle for you," he said, lunging for Belle. She pushing the rack down, but it just missed him. Belle started opening the doors, but he was too quick. Hook grabbed her arms, pulling them in between her shoulder blades, hook at her neck. Belle braced herself for his hook to slit her neck, but he had other plans. "Why would I kill such a valuable chess piece?" he asked, remembering what Regina had called her when he had broke into the palace.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" she asked, shaking ever so slightly. Hook smirked.

"What's the fun in telling you?" he taunted, marching her out the front door, but not before checking for people. Lucky for him, there was no one around. He hurried her across the street and onto the docks, found a random boat that looked like he could use and hadn't been used in a while and shoved her inside. Hook grabbed some rope and tied her up, ignoring the kicks she sent towards his stomach.

"I will be right back. If I so much as hear you _breath_ I will make this much more unpleasant," he threatened. Fear and fury flashed in Belle's eyes, but she nodded. Hook left, going back towards the library.

Grabbing a sheet of strange looking parchment, he started writing.

_Rumplestiltskin,_

_You took something of mine, two somethings of mine, actually, so I decided it was time to return the favour. Hope you go through the same pain I still go through._

He didn't sign it, knowing Rumplestiltskin would know the second he picked up the piece of paper. He was almost out the door when he remembered the story he was reading. Hook went back, grabbed the book, and left, heading back for the docks.

When he got back, Belle was on the ground, squirming. She glared at him. "What are you doing?" he asked, amused. If she could, she probably would have crossed her arms.

"Composing poetry," she said sarcastically.

"Give me an honest answer," he replied, taking a seat behind the wheel. The boat was strange, foreign to him. It was nothing like his Jolly Roger. He tried pulling a lever, and some roared. Hook panicked, then realized it was the boat. He pulled out and drove it just a little ways from land, far enough so that someone couldn't swim to them and so that they couldn't be seen.

"I was trying to reach my cell phone," Belle said dejectedly.

"What on earth is a cell phone?" he asked, interested. Hook parked the boat and then turned to face her.

"A cell phone is device used to talk to people that aren't right next to you," Belle explained. She then noticed the book he held, more importantly the title. "What are you reading?"

"Interesting. And I believe it's called 'Romeo and Juliet' by a William Shakespeare? I'm not very far into it, just reading about a fight," he said. Belle started giggling. "What?"

"You do realize that Romeo and Juliet is perhaps the most famous love story of all time? And not a book about street fights?" she said. He raised an eyebrow. "No, really. It's one of my favorites." Hook groaned.

"And I was just starting to enjoy it!" he said. Love. No love, not now. Nope, nope, nope.

"Really? I didn't even realize you could read," Belle taunted, a fierce spirit shining through. Hook appreciated it, just as long as she didn't mention anything that pushed his buttons, much like Emma always did.

"Yes, I can read, thank you very much," he glared, silencing the brunette.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, getting back to her anger.

"For revenge purposes. If everything goes according to plan, you shouldn't get hurt. If it doesn't, the least I can say is that you won't die," he said cheekily, reassuring Belle.

"Does this have anything to do with Rumplestiltskin? He's changing, I promise you," she asked, sincerity in her voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's sinned in the past. Has he even told you about Baelfire's mother, Milah?" Hook said harshly. The confusion in her eyes told him he hadn't. "He killed her, and right after that took my left hand."

"Why did he kill her?" she asked, searching for any reason to not blame him. Hook wasn't sure if he was irritated or admiring the stubbornness of the girl.

"Milah was ashamed by his cowardice. She was tired of him. So, she came with me, begging me to take her with me. Not only that, but she was in love. _With me_. And I, with her. And Rumplestiltskin, the man you claim you know, ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of her, in front of me. And to think, if only he hadn't been such a _coward_, none of that would have happened. He then took my hand and went on his merry way," Hook spat. Belle was quiet for a moment.

"Vengeance won't bring her back," she consoled.

"I know that, but tell me that Milah doesn't need justice," Hook sighed. It was like the conversation with Emma all over again. Except Belle wasn't Emma. Not at all.

"Two wrongs don't make a right. Murdering and murderer is stooping down to their level. Let him change, please. He's trying so hard, so hard for me," Belle begged. He saw she really did care for him, and he felt like a bastard for doing this.

"I don't care what I have to do, as long as he feels some of the pain I do everyday, a pain I wouldn't wish on anybody but him" he gritted. Belle looked at him sadly.

"But if you kill him, you take him from me. And I'll be forced to feel that pain over and over again, everyday. You said you didn't want anyone to feel that pain except him, but if you kill him I'll feel it," Belle pointed out. Hook turned and left, locking the cabin door.

The boat was large, but not large enough so that he couldn't hear Belle yelling out reasonings to him. Killian leaned against the railing, inhaling the sweet scent of the ocean. After a while, Belle stopped yelling. He figured she'd be hungry by then, for he was also hungry. Hook searched the ship for some food, finding a can of nuts. While it looked strange to him, nuts were nuts.

He climbed back down to Belle, opened the package with his hook, and smirked. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Before Belle could answer, a small vibration was heard throughout the cabin. "What is that?" he asked, panicked.

"My cell phone. Someone, probably Rumple, has been texting and calling me for the past hour," Belle answered, sheepish.

"Where is your cell phone?" he asked, curious.

"I won't tell you," she spat, a glint in her eyes.

"Then you don't eat while you're here. Which, if I don't get that phone, will be a very long time," Hook said, entering a staring contest with Belle. After a couple minutes, Belle broke first. She knew he was dead serious, and not eating was basically killing herself, especially if they were there a long time.

"Skirt pocket," she said. Hook grabbed it and opened it open, careful not to let his hook near it.

"Now, how do I use this thing? Is it magic?" he asked, holding it tenderly.

"Nope. And just play with it, I'm not really the best person with phones, I only use mine to call," Belle admitted. Hook groaned, then clicked a button and several messages under the names Rumple, Snow, Charming, Red, Jefferson, and others, but the ones that stood out to him were the ones labeled 'Emma'.

"This, Emma, does she have blonde hair, mother to a kid named Henry, daughter of Snow White and Charming?" he asked, trying to ignore his increased heart beating. Belle nodded.

"Yes, although how you know that kind of worries me, but I wouldn't put it past you to do anything bad," Belle clipped. He stared at her messages a moment, then changed back.

Hook waved her off and started reading the messages. Most of them asked, _R u alright, Where r u, Does Hook have you, Answer me, _etc. He focused on the latest 'Rumple' text.

_Since no one can get hold of you, I'm assuming the worst: Hook has you. Tell him that if he wants to kill me as much as I want to kill him to meet me at the town border. Midnight tonight?_

"Would you mind if I text back?" he asked, not really sure how texting etiquette worked. Then again, he was a pirate. Why should he care? Without waiting for an answer, his right hand fumbled across the strange device, typing a message on the screen as he did.

_Fine by me, Rumple. But I'm leaving Belle where I have her._ That's the message he sent after 5 mistakes.

"What are you going to do with me now?" Belle asked, expecting a change in plan.

"We're going to visit the border of this lovely town," he said, an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Hopefully I will be done with chapter 10 in 2-4 days, at the latest. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, review! If you didn't, tell me what you didn't like about it in a (you guessed it) a review! **

**Question the chapter:**

**What's your favorite books? I love Max Ride, Witch and Wizard, Confessions of a Murder Suspect, PJO, Harry Potter, just look at my profile if you want to know. **


	10. Chapter 10: Writing Itself

**My computer has been spazzing out as of the late, I meant to get this up a couple days ago. Sorry.**

* * *

"Mom, where's my storybook?" a frantic Henry asked, upturning every pillow, sheet, and late homework in his room.

"Last time I saw it, it was under your jeans, third drawer down," Regina said from the doorway. Not that she had been searching for it, or anything. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"It's just a hunch," he muttered, finally finding the beloved book. He sat down on his bed and started flipping towards the end, muttering the stories under his breath. "There!"

"It's just another story in the book, Henry," she said gently, going to sit next to him. Henry shook his head.

"The last time I checked this book was before the curse was broken. It ended with the curse, nothing after it except 'The End' written on the last page. Now look!" he explained, shoving the book into Regina's lap.

It was flipped to the beginning of another story, the curse picture on the opposite side. Regina flipped through the 'new story', searching for something that could make everything clear. And then she saw it.

It was a picture of Snow and Emma in a pit with Cora, Snow on the ground and Emma and Cora talking. Regina swallowed a pit lodged in her throat. She turned a couple of pages, the next picture showing one of Snow, Emma, and 2 other women. She believed their names to be Mulan and Aurora.

"Henry, what are you saying?" she asked, intrigued.

"It's adding stories to itself! As they happen, stories are put in here. It's writing down what happens as it happens, or maybe after it does. Maybe we can use this to see what happened to Mary Margaret, hopefully where Emma is now," Henry said, eager. Regina nodded. Henry quickly skimmed everything after the curse, occasionally pointing out things.

"There! Emma, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora are in Rumplestiltskin's cage, Aurora throws a rock a lever, trapping them inside, Cora and Hook come out, they say something. Huh," he said. She craned her neck to see what Henry was 'huh'-ing about.

"What?" she asked.

"There's nothing here except for the words 'The two had a heated argument, then Cora and Captain Hook left them there, off to pursue their goals'. The books usually includes the actual words. Weird," Henry explained. Regina nodded, agreeing. There had to be something special about that conversation...

"So, where are we now?" she asked a couple minutes after they last spoke. She had been letting Henry read, it was far easier with one person reading.

"Lake Nostos, which is now a lake again. Cora is fighting Mulan and Snow, Hook and Emma are duking it out for the compass," he murmured, eyes moving back and forth as he scanned the page.

"Anything else?" she asked, hoping for something that could actually tell her about Cora. Or Mary Margaret or Emma, but Cora was her main concern. Like where she was now...

"Yes. Hook won, well, sort, of and then he grabbed Emma, who had the compass and he jumped into the portal with her, leaving Mary Margaret and Cora behind. And that's all there is for now," Henry groaned, slamming the book shut.

"Nothing after that? Nothing at all?" Regina asked, thirsting for some information on her mother.

"Nothing, besides what we already know. I think that it appears in the book after a certain amount of time. The problem is, we have no clue how much time it takes," Henry grumbled, flopping backwards on his bed. Regina smoothed his hair down, trying to relax the both of them.

"So, Mary Margaret and Cora are still in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina clarified.

"Yes, which means David can't wake up from him sleeping curse! And Mary Margaret is still fighting Cora, according to the book. We need to find Emma and Hook," Henry said, jumping up and putting some candy, the book, and other stuff into his backpack.

"Henry, if we go after them Hook will either go after you or kill Emma, and we don't want either of those to happen," Regina tried. While Emma and Regina hadn't come to an truce verbally, they had come to a truce of sorts when it came to Henry's safety. And if Emma died, it would crush Henry. So no matter how often she wanted it, Emma couldn't die. Disappear, perhaps, leave, but not die. Unfortunately.

"There has to be something we can do! Is there any magic we can use, do you think Rumpelstiltskin has something we could use?" he asked, determined. Regina quickly shook her head.

"Henry, we can't tell Rumpelstiltskin Hook is here, he'll go after Hook and the two will try and kill each other," Regina reasoned.

"I know, I've read their stories, you know. But what if we just tell him that we're looking for someone-" Henry began. Regina furrowed her brow. Maybe letting Henry read all of the stories in that book was a bad idea... There were some stories maybe he shouldn't have read until at least 8th grade...

"Henry, he'll want to know the entire story. I've known that man for two lives, and that's two lives too many. We have to find another way," she interrupted.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, no longer packing. She shrugged.

"But we will find a way," she said. Her phones buzzed once, twice, three, four times, signaling she had a lot of new messages. She looked at Henry for permission to look. He nodded.

They were all from Gold, or as she should change his contact to, Rumpelstiltskin.

_Belle's missing. She's not in the library, not at Granny's, not with Ruby, not in my shop. I'm going to check the library again, meet me there._

_There was a note a the library, addressed to me. I need to know one thing: Did Hook come through the portal?_

_There's a rack of books on the floor. I think someone kidnapped Belle._

_Regina, answer dammit! Belle is in trouble, and I need your help._

"I think Hook kidnapped Belle," she told Henry, showing him the messages.

"Tell Rumpelstiltskin to meet us at the library. I think that this is more important than we think," Henry urged, and Regina did just that.

Minutes later, the three were all in library, Rumpelstiltskin showing them the note and fallen rack of books.

"You see? And there's hook marks on the back window, Regina, tell me that Hook isn't here," he said, a cross between fury and worry in his voice.

"He's here, and the last we saw of him he was holding Emma captive," Henry quipped. Gold looked to Regina for conformation, and she nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?" he said quietly. That wasn't good, every time he went quiet it meant he was barely containing his anger.

"We've had enough murder in this town lately," Regina said, shooting him a look that said 'We'll talk later'.

"Have you tried texting Belle?" Henry asked. Gold nodded.

"Texting, calling, the whole thing," he said, miserable. Henry felt sorry for him, even if he had done bad things in the past. No one deserved that, right?

"Try hunting down Hook, maybe someone will find them. Just try, please?" he suggested. He nodded, and quickly sent another message.

"Regina, can I speak to you in private," Gold said, more like demanding. She nodded, already dreading it. She walked over to a bit of a more secluded section and the library and spoke.

"I know, I should have told you, but let's face it, you two would try and kill each other and blow the town up in the process. Understand that while I may not be mayor anymore, I still care slightly for the safety of this town and the people in it," she whispered, putting as much defense into her voice as possible.

"And as long as he's alive and breathing that can still happen!" Gold flared.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Gold, someone responded," Henry said shyly, pointing to the phone on the counter. He snatched it open and read it.

"He has Belle. We're meeting at the town border at midnight," he said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone crosses the line, they'll lose their memory!" Henry said, worried. Gold laughed.

"Well, that's a risk I'll have to take. He said he's leaving Belle where he has her, we need to find him, now," he directed.

"Gold, he may not even come," Regina attempted.

"Oh, he'll come. Any chance to skin his crocodile, he'll take it," Gold said, bitter.

Emma had searched all over town, looking in every nook and cranny. People congratulated her on getting back, but kept asking where Mary Margaret was. Emma would stop and tell them a short version of the story, the basis, and now had a small army looking for Hook. She headed over to Granny's. Maybe the wolf in Ruby would be able to help.

"Emma, you're back! Thank god, where's Mary Margaret?" asked Ruby, quickly embracing her friend.

"She's still in the Enchanted Forest. But more on that later, I need a favor," Emma replied. Ruby's smile faded, but nodded.

"What do you need?" she asked, serious.

"You've heard of Captain Hook, right?" Emma asked, smiling slightly. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Girl, if you can find anyone who hasn't that'd be harder. Go on."

"Well, he's kind of here and has taken Belle captive to try and kill Rumplestiltskin, long story short," she explained.

"And you want me to..." Ruby trailed off, curious. They started walking outside.

"Ruby, can you track him?" she asked, fierce determination in her eyes.

"I need something of his, preferably something he touched not so long ago," Ruby said as they walked up and down Mainstreet.

"I have his jacket in my apartment. Is that good enough?" Emma asked.

"Why is- I'm not even going to finish that," she said, shaking her head and smiling in a way only Ruby could. "But yeah, that should be good."

"Let's go." Emma dragged Ruby up the stairs to the apartment, still clutching her gun. She noted that her extra was gone, but that wasn't really important at the moment. They had to find him, and _then _put him in jail. Emma shook her head. Where could Killian have gone?

She tossed Ruby the heavy jacket, wondering just how Hook wore that all day long. Ruby started sniffing, her eyes going a slight yellow-gold for a moment before returning to normal.

"I have his scent, come on," she said, running outside. Emma trailed behind her, barely keeping up. Even though Ruby was going slow for her sake, it was still pretty fast. At the docks, Ruby stopped, spinning around.

"What wrong, why did you stop?" Emma asked, nervous.

"The ocean is interfering with his scent. They're not only similar, but any sort of water messes with trails. It masks it, meaning I can't find him. All I know is that someone else was definitely with him, I think Belle. She has a bit of a new-book scent. Now can you explain everything? Like why Hook has Belle?" Ruby asked, looking at her straight on.

"Revenge. He wants to get revenge on Rumpelstiltskin," Emma breathed. Ruby gave her a worried look.

"We need to find Rumpelstiltskin then. Do you know where he is or do I have to track him?" she asked.

"You have to track him, sorry. I've only been back in Storybrooke for a matter of hours, I barely know where David and my son are," Emma said, frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, he's rather close," Ruby said, pointing towards the library. They ran there, bursting the doors open to reveal Gold, Regina, and Henry.

"Miss Swan, Ruby, what are you doing here?" Gold said, puzzled.

"Mom!" Henry said, hugging her tightly. "Where's Hook and Belle?"

"Emma, where is Hook?" Regina asked, looking at a cell phone.

"Hook left to go get revenge on you, I tried chasing him down but couldn't find him, there's a small army looking for him, Ruby and I tried tracking his scent but the ocean masked it. We have no clue where he is, and we think Belle is with him," she summed up, overwhelmed by the questions.

"We're meeting him at midnight at the border," Gold said, but Regina sent him a dirty look.

"No, we're not, it's too dangerous," she shut down.

"If we don't go Belle will be stuck with him for the rest of her life, which may not be very long," he argued.

"Okay, will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Ruby said. Henry nodded.

"Hook kidnapped Belle because Gold loves her and Hook wants revenge on him for killing his love and Gold's ex wide, Gold texted Belle, Hook responded saying they'd meet at midnight at the border and Belle wouldn't be there, we have no clue where either of them are, and that's pretty much everything," he summed up. Ruby flashed him a grateful smile, then raised an eyebrow at Emma. She then proceeded to mouth 'You let your son read this kind of stuff?' Emma ignored her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emma asked, arms crossed.

"You're going to stay here with everyone else in this town while I go face off with Hook," Rumpelstiltskin directed.

"Uh, no," Ruby said, shaking her head.

"Wolf girl's right, you're not going alone," Regina agreed, getting a sour look from Ruby.

"I'm going alone, this is my fight and I'm not letting anyone stop me from killing him," Gold growled. Emma recalled seeing the same emotion in Hook's voice whenever he talked about getting his revenge on Gold.

"Fine, but we'll be nearby, okay?" she compromised, and everyone nodded.

"I've been texting Belle, have you guys?" Ruby asked.

"A text per minute," Gold steeled, dead serious. Well, he couldn't exactly die, so that didn't mean much. But still, he was very serious.

"I'm trying to reason with Hook," Regina said.

"I'll start trying her, okay? The last thing I sent her was asking her if she had seen Hook or anyone else with Hook," Emma volunteered. Suddenly, her phones buzzed.

"Read it," Regina said, impatient.

Emma opened the message, and her heart stooped low when she saw it was from Belle, meaning Hook from Belle's phone.

"It's Hook," she said.

"What does it say?" Gold asked, revenge in his eyes.

_Hello, love_.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Now that I've fixed it, chapters might be up quicker. **

**Question of the Post: Has any one seen or read 'Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World'? If not, check it out. I found it funny. :) Ciao, lovelies! Haha, that spells 'loves lies'. That may or may not been intended for foreshadowing. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Magic, Magic, Everywhere

**Please don't be mad, but no Captain Swan this chapter. :( But it has some... I'm not going to spoil it, just read.**

* * *

"NO!" Cora shrieked as Emma and Hook fell into the portal. Snow couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was safe, that's all that mattered. But then she remembered David's sleeping curse, and her smile faltered.

'You did the right thing, Emma is safe,' she told herself, not quite believing it. At least she was safe, but what of Henry and David? Were they safe? Hook was also with Emma, who knew what was going to happen. Would he hurt her? Somehow, for some reason, she doubted that.

"Give it up Cora, there is no way to get back to back to Storybrooke now," she urgued, smiling. Cora laughed.

"There's a way. There is always a way," Cora said, pulling herself together, smirking. "And you're coming with me." Snow started to run, but Cora stopped her with magic. It was like bouncing back from a rubber wall, except it hurt. A lot.

"What use am I to you?" she growled. Cora laughed.

"You know the town, the people trust you. You're going to be my guide, perhaps my blackmail also," Cora said, moving towards her.

"You can't make me," Snow spat, refusing to show the slightest amount of fear.

"Snow, you really want me by myself in that town? Why, imagine the trouble I could get into!" she tittered. Her eyes flashed, and she put her hands into fists. "And it's not exactly like you have a choice."

"I refuse," Snow growled.

"Fine, if you don't do it willingly, I take your heart and force you to do it. And I'd much rather do that in front of Regina, but perhaps not at all, if you play your cards right," Cora threatened, still smiling. Snow hung her head. There was no way around it. There was no way possible for her to get out of it.

"I agree," she sighed, and Cora's magic released her.

"That's a good girl," Cora smirked. "Now, we need to find a certain pirate's ship."

"Why do we need Hook's ship?" Snow asked, tired.

"What better way to get some revenge then go to Storybrooke on his ship? It's the least I can do, considering he left me here. Once we find it, I'll transport it here and that is when the real fun can begin," Cora explained, a smile on her face.

"Where is his ship? And why do we need a vessel?" she asked, grabbing her bow and Mulan's sword. If she ever had the chance, she would shoot Cora in both eyes and then slice her head off.

"It will help us stay on course. A ship like the Jolly Roger should withstand the portal and hopefully guide us towards Storybrooke. I'll explain more later. It will probably be in the ocean, probably in the port in the forest. Come along," Cora answered, walking back towards the way they came. Snow rolled her eyes, then trailed behind her, Mulan's sword at the ready. If Cora so much as thought about hurting her, her daughter, or anyone, Snow would run her through. And enjoy it.

* * *

Mulan ran through the forest, anxious to get back to Aurora. The princess would get her heart back, just as she promised. She wasn't sure when the two had gone from acquaintances to friends, but it happened sometime while Emma and Hook were up on the beanstalk. It was like having a sister, almost.

Mulan's footsteps echoed in the passage of cells, along with the occasional drip of water. It was eerie. She reached for her sword, but then remembered she had given it to Snow. Hopefully they were home by now. Mulan grabbed her dagger, less prefered but it contoured magic so it could work.

"Mulan, is that you?" Aurora asked as Mulan neared.

"It's me, I got your heart," she replied, showing her the pouch. Her eyes lit up as Mulan pulled the heart out of the bag. It was strange, glowing and beating. It was actually pretty freaky, how did Cora stand it? Then again, she was evil. The Mother of Evil, quite literally. She could probably kill a bunch of smiling children in the cold blood and not feel guilty.

"Have you ever done this before?" Aurora asked, nervous. Mulan shook her head, hoping for the best.

"No." Mulan gently took the heart and reached into Aurora's chest, stuffing the heart back inside, then retracted her hand, hoping the princess was alright. Aurora took a deep breath. "Did I do that right?" She nodded vigorously, a certain light back in her eyes.

"You know, Cora said something that I've been thinking a lot about. She said that when a Wraith takes a soul, it's not actually dead, but imprisoned somewhere. You and Philip saved me, it's about time I returned the favour," Aurora said as Mulan cut her bounds.

"Truly? Did she say where they were imprisoned?" she asked, eager to see him again. While she loved Philip, it was more in a brotherly way than Aurora loved him. She realized that now. And plus, he had helped fix her leg up. She still owed him one.

"I think she said another world," she replied, rubbing her wrists where the rope had been. "We need to get Jefferson's hat. Or a magic item that allows transportation between the worlds. That'll be a start."

"Good idea, come one. Do was have any idea where the hat is?" Mulan asked.

"The Queen's palace, perhaps?" she suggested.

"Maybe, or maybe it's in Storybrooke. If it's not in the Queen's palace, we have to get to Storybrooke. We won't give up on Phillip without a fight," Mulan stated strongly. Aurora nodded, a determined light in her eyes.

* * *

Henry slowly snuck away from the 4 adults arguing, trying not to be spotted. As happy as he was to have Emma back safe and sound, he had to check something that he had spotted earlier but couldn't let Regina see. There was something else that wasn't there before.

He flipped to the back of his book, gently biting his lip. It wouldn't just disappear, right? Then again, stuff weirder than that had happened to him. Falling under a coma and dying (he often forgot that part) thanks to an apple turnover, having his mom and grandmother get sucked up into a portal, and now reading a magical book which wrote itself. Not average 12 year old activities.

There it was, the folded piece of parchment taped to the back cover inside. It had been there ever since the curse had broken, as far as he could tell. How it had gotten there, what it was, Henry had no clue. It could be cursed, dangerous. Maybe even unleash a plague of sorts. Perhaps kill him, again. So, Henry opened it.

The paper was old, but not so much that it crumbled at his touch. He peeled the tape off, careful not to rip it. Henry looked up from behind the bookcase he was hiding, checking to see if anyone was looking for him. Luckily, everyone was still arguing, rather loudly at that. Still, he wanted to move quickly.

Henry opened the paper, scanning the page for what it said. Written in faded ink in an elegant script, was the following message:

_If someone is reading this, then the curse must have happened already and is hopefully broken. If not, and you believe, keep reading. If you don't, leave this back wherever you found it and walk away slowly. Or you know, run away as fast as you can, whichever._

_If you're still reading this, you either believe in the curse, the curse is broken, or you're just curious. I'm really hoping it's one of the first two. Anyways, down to business. Snow and Charming's daughter, Emma, is not just the savior of the town._

_The thing with the whole product-of-true-love thing, yeah, that's a bit more complicated than it seems. Well, the thing is, Emma's prophesied to do much more than just break the curse. I can't explain everything now, there isn't much time. The curse is going to be enacted upon soon, and I hope that this get brought to the new land._

_- Jiminy Cricke-_

The t was cut off in C_ricket_, suggesting the curse had hit. Henry quickly read it over again, making sure he understood what he was reading. Archie knew... something. Something important. And he hadn't told him. Henry ran out of the library, running to go find Archie. He really, really hoped that everyone was still arguing.

"Have you seen Archie?" Henry asked as he entered Granny's. Granny pointed to Archie, sitting at a bar stool, buying his afternoon coffee. Archie's head swiveled towards him.

"Henry, what do you need?" he said, worried. Archie took his coffee and handed Granny some money for it, already on the move. "Do we need to go to my office, okay?" Even though the curse had broken, he saw Archie once or twice a week. His family was messed up and Regina and David (before he had gone under his curse) had agreed that maybe it would help. And he had been bullied by the other kids. It still ached, but Henry brushed it off for now.

"Yes, Archie, it's really important," he said, impatient. Henry had to know what was going on.

"Alright, come on," Archie smiled, following Henry out the door. "What's so important that we can't talk about at Granny's?"

"Just come on, I think you're the one that wants this talk to be private," he warned, pulling Archie along. His brow furrowed, confused and worried for the young man. Then again, he had spent much of his life during the course of the curse worrying for him, so it wasn't such a new feeling.

"Henry, are you alright?" Archie asked, concerned.

"Fine, just hurry up please, it's really important!" Henry sighed, running up the stairs and standing in front of the doors. Archie fumbled with the keys, eventually managing to open door, Henry rushing inside as he did.

"Henry, what's wrong?" he inquired, taking a seat on the couch. Henry opened his book and tossed him the letter, a fierce look on his face.

"Care to explain this?" Henry demanded. Archie went pale, then brushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I wondered if that had made it over. When and where did you find it?" Archie asked, curious. Henry blinked once, then showed him his book, specifically where he had found it.

"The back of my book. It appeared there earlier, although exactly when I'm not sure. What do you mean in this?" he asked, warming up slightly. Archie sighed, then settled into the back of his couch, a sign of a long story or some really boring thing about life, which Henry usually tuned out. That was part of the reason that therapy hadn't worked before.

"It's a long story, okay? And I don't know if it's what you want to hear," Archie fretted, not wanting for Henry to get hurt. Henry nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"If it's important, yes. I want, I need to know, to help. Please, tell me," he begged. Henry didn't want to not know something that could help save the people he loved.

"Emma isn't just the savior, as you read. She's not meant to just break the curse, but do much more. She has... Henry, Emma has magic, which means you might also have magic. It may be inherited, from what I've gathered. But this is different magic than the norm. I'm not sure what role you play in all this, but Emma is bigger than you can imagine," he started. Henry looked down at his hands, alarmed.

"How'd you figure that out? Who told you? How long have you known?" Henry panicked, genuinely freaking out. Then he might not have been imagining everything...

"The Blue Fairy and I had been looking into it in the months leading up to Emma's birth. I've even talked to Regina and Mr. Gold about it a little, trying to get more information. Mr. Gold especially, he was the one who knew Emma was going to be the savior, after all. And I've known since the curse was broken, I'm sorry for not telling you but it's confusing as it is. We've met over the past couple days, trying to decide what to do," Archie confessed.

"We need to tell her! This could help us defeat Cora, it could help us get back to the Enchanted Forest! It could help us get Grandma back!" Henry jumped up. Archie gave a half smile at the word 'Grandma'.

"Wait, Snow and Emma didn't return together?" Archie asked, more than a tad confused. Henry titled his head, then remembered no one knew Snow was still in the Enchanted Forest except for himself, Regina, Captain Hook, Emma, perhaps Mr. Gold and Ruby. And the small army.

"Uh, well you see, Snow - wasn't - there - when - Emma - came - through - instead - Captain - Hook - was - there - and - he - kind - of - held - Emma - captive - and - he - now - has - Belle - captive - Emma's - fine - by - the - way - and - we - have - no - clue - where - Snow - is," Henry exclaimed, taking a loud breath at the end.

"Hook? Hook, is here, in Storybrooke? How many attempts have been made on Rumplestiltskin's life so far?" Archie groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Uh, none. But he's holding Belle captive, as I said, and they're going to meet at midnight at the border," Henry informed. His mind was still racing. Could it really be?...

"This is not good, not good at all. We have to go talk some sense into Rumplestiltskin," Archie directed, packing up.

"Uh, you need to tell me everything you know about what's going on with Emma and I. It's kind of important," Henry remarked.

"Henry, I understand why it's important. I get it, I really do. But we need to stop before this town turns into a murder sight!" he exclaimed. Henry ran to the door, blocking it. "Henry, we don't want people to die. If Hook and Rumplestiltskin face off, who knows what's going to happen? We can talk about this later, now please, move!"

"Archie, please. If Emma has magic, which according to you she does, shouldn't we tell her? Or try and figure out what's going on here?" he begged.

"Henry, why is this so important to you? I told you, we can talk later, but do we want to risk anything?" Archie replied, trying to step around the boy. Henry finally blew his top.

"Because I've used magic!" Henry blurted out, causing Archie to stop and pause. "I have magic. I've use it, I have it, and I don't know what to do with it."

* * *

**Tell me that I'm not the only one who hasn't thought of this. Please. Does it make sense? Tell me if you're confused, I have a whole explanation. PM me or review and I'll explain at the beginning of the next chapter or in response.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tick Tock, Tick Tock

**Ah, Saturday. What a wonderful day indeed.**

* * *

"It just says hello," Emma said, trying not to show how much it had unnerved her. Pissed her off, made her feel weak, all the above. He got under her skin with a simple text. She despised him at that moment. "Do I text back or what?"

"Don't, don't say anything. And go home and stay out of it," Rumplestiltskin ordered. "It's none of your business of what goes down tonight, Sheriff."

"The safety of this town if my business, and when you to face off there's going to be a chance of someone getting murdered, which then makes it my business," Emma snapped back, hands on her hips.

"Gold, why don't we try and find Belle before you two duke it out?" Ruby suggested, trying to find a solution that suited everyone.

"He. Has. To. Die," he growled.

"Would Belle want you to kill him?" Regina reasoned.

"Well, considering at the moment he's holding her captive, I won't be able to ask her, now will I? The only way to get her back is to either track her down, which we can't do, or meet up with him at midnight and force him to tell me where she is. And who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and get to kill him in the process," Gold said, sarcastic. His accent got slightly thicker, Emma noted. Whenever he was frustrated or overly emotional, it got thicker.

"You can't just go around killing people!" Emma exclaimed.

"Why are you so concerned, Miss Swan, for the pirate's safety?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma swallowed down the rest of her offenses and played defense.

"Killing isn't right, no matter what they've done in the past," she answered, a light blush reddening her cheeks, but subtle enough so they wouldn't notice. She hoped.

"Oh really?" Gold tried to move forward, but Regina grabbed his sleeve, not letting him move.

"How about we leave Gold and Hook to face off, take care of their business, but we cast a protection spell that won't let the magic out of a certain area, meaning that the spells cast and such only affected a certain area? Good for everyone?" Regina compromised.

"Fine by me," Ruby said, eyeing both Gold and Emma.

"Sure," Emma shrugged, but another plan already forming in her head. A plan that technically was okay.

"Come on, we need to go cast it," Gold said, moving towards the doors, Regina in toe. "You two continue looking for Belle. If you can find her before midnight I'll disregard the message. Good luck," he said as he left.

"Come on, we have to find Belle before midnight," Emma directed, dragging Ruby behind her.

"I've told you, the ocean masks their scents. If they're on the ocean, who knows where they are? Neither of us can drive a boat, we have no clue if they're even on the water, and you need to tell me where Snow is," Ruby argued.

"Let's grab a drink, it's a long story," Emma sighed, giving in. She was definitely going to need a drink or two to face the harsh reality of what happened to Snow. Sure, everyone she had told knew she wasn't there, but not the full story.

* * *

3 drinks and 2 hours later, Ruby knew everything of what happened in the Enchanted Forest. Except for the Killian-crushing-her-heart parts, and their kiss. All that fun stuff. Even a drinking Emma knew what not and what to say.

"So she's still there, with Cora?" Ruby asked, cleaning their glasses up. Emma nodded, the effects of drinking barely affecting her. They weren't effecting Ruby either. The perks to being a werewolf, she supposed.

"Yes, and I have no clue what's going on there. The last I saw of her, she was battling Cora. Kill-Hook said that Cora wouldn't kill her, and I hope he's right," Emma explained, the two walking out of Granny's. No more calling him Killian, at least not when she was talking to people. In her head and talking to him, however...

"Well, hopefully she's alright," Ruby comforted, gently punching her arm.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged, not really believing it. Suddenly, all the sleep she hadn't had caught up with her. She stumbled, almost falling down. Emma was exhausted.

"Woah, are you okay?" Ruby said, catching her.

"Haven't gotten much sleep lately," Emma assured weakly, resisting the urge to yawn. "I'll be fine once tonight is over."

"Why don't you go take a nap or something? You won't be much help if you're half asleep," she teased, trying to get her to rest. Emma shook her head.

"No, we need to try and find Belle and Hook," she yawned, struggling slightly with standing up.

"I can do that by myself. You're not going to be use to any of us if you're half asleep. And I have a feeling you have a plan of sorts going on in that little brain of your's," Ruby said, leading Emma towards her apartment.

"Ruby, no," Emma whined, not wanting to stop working. She was in overdrive, she wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to tuck you into beddy-byes and you can have a nice rest. Even if you don't sleep, you can rest. Whistle if you need me," Ruby said as they entered the apartment.

"I'm not allowed to argue, am I?" Emma asked, laying on the bed. Ruby smiled.

"Now you're getting it! Later, Ems. Remember, all you need to do to get me is whistle," she said with a wink, and then she was out the door.

She climbed up the stairs and fell on her bed, flopping several times. Mattresses, what a taken-for-granted treat. It felt so nice, everything all warm and homey. She got herself comfortable, taking off her shoes. She didn't change clothes. PJs weren't exactly a necessity to falling asleep.

Emma cuddled up under the covers, exhaustion seeping in. She was so tired, so exhausted. Battling, running around, all the things she had done had really exhausted her. But Emma couldn't fall asleep. Everything that happened to her was flooding through her mind, specifically the moments involving Killian Jones.

When they first met, how she nearly killed him. When she still hated him. Oh, the nice days. And then they climbed the beanstalk. That's when she began to hate him just a little bit less and like him a little bit more. Leaving him there, that had almost ripped her to shreds. Emma had grown attached to the pirate at that point, and even if she hated to admit it, was close to loving him. A side effect of being the product of true love, she supposed. Love came all too easy to her. Which really, really sucked.

The worst part was that for a moment she had really thought that he cared for her. But he was a pirate. They didn't fall in love. They couldn't create anything, at least Killian couldn't. He could only destroy. He destroyed her heart, even if she didn't let anyone see it. Emma wondered if having your heart crushed, literally, hurt less than what it felt like after he left her there. Not that she would be willing to test that theory.

For a moment, she had left her guard down. Let him in, let him see her vulnerable. And that was her mistake. A mistake she wouldn't make again, if she could help it. But that was her problem. She couldn't help it.

Killian knew just how to make her walls come crashing to the ground. Make her let her guard down, to act normal. And she couldn't control her feelings for him. No could control their feelings, which sucked. They caused her to fall for someone she should hate.

But no matter how much pain he caused her, Emma didn't want him dead. Not at all. So, she created her plan. And she would make sure he didn't get hurt. Because that's what she did. She didn't let the people she love get to her. Even if they hated her. Even if she was supposed to hate him like everyone else.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, a knock at the door stirred her out of it. Emma groaned, sitting up and going to open the door. There stood Archie and Henry, Archie holding a protective arm over Henry.

"Hey, Mom. We kind of have something to tell you," Henry said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. Archie gently pushed them inside, closing and locking the door behind them. He seemed really, really nervous. 'Great, more bad news.'

"What is it?" Emma braced herself for the worst, sitting on the couch. She really, really hoped that Henry hadn't blown a hole in the world-portal-thing, letting Cora and other things through. Or something like that.

"Well, uh, you see, we kind of have magic," Henry laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Emma laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" When no one answered, Emma started feeling like she was going to throw up. "You're not kidding."

"There's more, but we haven't figured it out yet," Archie added, twisting his hands. "Just thought I would warn you."

"Uh, I'm still stuck on the whole I-have-magic thing. Wait, you said we. Does that mean Henry also has magic?" she asked, leaning back. Okay. Magic. Why not?

"Yeah," Henry trailed off, not quite looking her in the eye. "It might help us get Gran back!" Emma's mind raced, trying to process. She had magic. Henry had magic. Regina had magic. Gold had magic. Cora had magic. Everyone that was evil at some point had magic. This was not good.

"Okay. Thanks for the notification, uh, I need to take a nap," Emma said, distracted. Archie looked worried, gently taking Henry by the shoulder and escorting themselves out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Emma nodded vigorously.

"I'm fine, see you later!" she said, shutting the door and sinking to the floor. Emma had magic. She couldn't control it. But this made her plan that much easier. Now, to figure out how to use it. That would make her plan much easier.

Emma tried forcing things to move themselves, create an object out of something else, even tried jumping off the bed and flying. Or teleporting. She failed. Everytime. Miserably. After almost an hour of trying, it was almost 7 o'clock at night, and she was pissed off. Maybe Archie and Henry were wrong, they didn't have magic. How had they figured that out anyways? She should have asked.

"ARG!" Emma yelled, slamming her fist on a table. The dried up flowers by the sink suddenly caught on fire. Emma ran over to them, filling a cup with water and tossing them on the burning flowers.

"Aw hell! Shit, those were Snow's," she cursed, checking for burn damage. Then she realized something: she caused it. She started the fire with magic. She had magic!

Emma felt a certain giddiness at the thought, but kept her calm. 'Remember, you can't use it, but it's a good start,' she told herself. It was actually kind of scary. But really, really cool at the same time.

Her phone buzzed, and Emma snatched it up, eager to see if it was Killian. Before she read it, thought, she wondered why she cared so much if it was him or not. Even though she knew why, Emma still denied it.

_Are you alive there, love?_ Her phone read, saying it was from Belle, meaning it was from Killian. Disregarding Rumplestiltskin's advice and her head, Emma followed her heart (which usually lead to painful, bad things) and texted him back.

_I'm alive, Jones, but is Belle?_ She asked, honestly curious. Belle had done nothing wrong, and she was a sweetheart who read a lot. Was there anything wrong with that?

_I don't kill the innocent, darling._ Emma could imagine the smirk on his face as he sent that.

_So you can honestly say Belle is perfectly fine, not harmed at all?_ After almost 30 minutes of waiting, he finally replied.

_She's physically fine. She's slightly uncomfortable, she doesn't enjoy my presence, can you imagine why? Uh, she's worried for the Crocodile. Belle, besides that, is perfectly fine. We ate some nuts. Why do they have to be in those blasted containers? They're confusing as hell, I'd rather duke it out with a shark._ Emma couldn't help but grin at the reply.

_It keeps them fresh, wait a minute, how are you texting? How are you even reading this?_ Emma had honestly thought he couldn't read or write, as several people in the Enchanted Forest couldn't.

_Uh, I can read and write. Not sure how I know, I knew how when I washed up on that beach. Belle was surprised too, when she found me reading._ Ah, so she wasn't the only one. That was good.

_What were you reading? 'A Pirate's Guide to Kidnapping'?_ Emma smirked.

_Actually, Romeo and Juliet by a William Shakespeare. It began with a street fight, can you blame me?_ She burst out laughing, tears in her eyes.

_Uhhh, you know it's a romance right? And it's getting closer to midnight. Please, don't do this. You don't want to kill anyone, Killian. I know you better than that._ Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and hit Send.

_Yes, I'm well aware. And yes, I have to. And you have no idea how much I want to do this. Goodbye, Emma. Don't come tonight. Please. Bye, lovey._ Emma swallowed cold fury. How dare he!

_Killian, please, listen to me._ Emma knew he wouldn't respond. He was stubborn that way. Well, she was stubborn too. And that's why she would go, and she would stop the fight. Emma would sort it out, and she would rather die than have Killian die or go through with his plan. All he could see now was revenge, but afterwards he would realize what he had done. If she succeeded, that would never happen.

Emma grabbed her spare gun, David's sword, and some rope. It was always a good idea to have rope handy, she had learned. She opened her window, stepping out, taking her keys with her. It was best to have everyone think she was still there, sleeping.

Time to find a place to hide at the border until midnight.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? What did you think of the Robin Hood episode? Tell me! You can rant, ranting is allowed. I rant. And I believe this author's note with turn into a rant if I don't stop now, so bye!**

**Question of the Post: What's your favorite musical? Play?**


	13. Chapter 13: Swimming to Tragedy

**Ah, chapter 13! 13 and 39 are my favorite numbers, you know. I just really like those numbers. I suppose it has to do with the fact 13 is unlucky and 39 is 3 times 13 so it's 3 times the unlucky. 26 just doesn't cut it. :) Enough of my rant, please don't kill me for how I've ended this chapter, I'll get 14 up hopefully within 3-4 days, maybe sooner. You can read. And remember, magic always comes with a price. )**

* * *

Killian tsked impatiently as he drove the boat into the docks, then switched over to whistling. He smirked as he remembered how he had driven Emma to the point of insanity with his whistling before. After parking it, he quickly went into the boat and found Belle, who was struggling against the bounds, frustrated.

"Hey, how do you feel about a gag?" he asked, holding up a tie he had found. He checked it out, it was clean. Belle's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare-," she began, only to be interrupted by the gag around her mouth. She glared at him and continued kicking, angry.

"Oh yes, I would." Hook felt a surge of happy running through his veins, exhilaration. He enjoyed that rush he got when he did things like this, however small it was. It was wrong, but for a sick reason it made him happy. Didn't everyone get that rush? That sweet, wonderful rush?

He slung the struggling Belle over his shoulder, going back to whistling. He walked along the edge of the boat, loving the way the smell of the sea drifted upwards. But with Belle struggling, he lost his balance and fell into the cold waters, still holding Belle.

Hook's eyes shot up, trying to ignore the sting in his eyes. He tried to ignore the iciness of the waters, doing his best to not drown. The water was far colder there than the ones he was used to. He was a good swimmer, he had to be. Being able to swim was kind of part of the job of a pirate. He broke the surface, taking a deep breath, then dove back down to get Belle. He wouldn't let her die. She was innocent, nothing more than a chess piece. He grimaced as he realized he said exactly what Regina had said all those years ago. He wouldn't let her die. Even if it would allow Rumplestiltskin to feel his pain. That would be sinking down to his level.

Killian swam with a purpose, trying to find her. She was bound and gagged, and in freezing waters. It wasn't a very good situation. If he didn't find her, she'd die, and he didn't have grudge against her. Hook didn't want her to die, it was too cruel, even for him. He just wanted Rumplestiltskin to ache, and he didn't want anyone to hurt except for him. He knew she had friends, a family too. Killian would try to deliver the least amount of pain to them.

There she was, drifting towards the bottom. He sped after her, just catching her. Belle's eyes were closed. That wasn't good, not good at all. Hook's strokes sped up, virgous. She hadn't gotten that extra breath, if he didn't get her up there soon she could die.

They broke surface, bobbing in the large waves. Killian noticed the sky was dark, signalling a large storm. He had to get them out of the ocean, it was dangerous during a storm. Hook pulled them up unto the docks, Belle first. Her eyes were still closed, but at least she was breathing. He opened her mouth after removing her gag and gently pressed on her stomach, causing her to spit up water.

Belle coughed harshly, eyes fluttering. "What happened?" she coughed, voice slightly scratchy. He smiled in relief.

"Well, thanks to your struggling we fell into the ocean," he explained.

"Oh, er, sorry about that. Are you alright?" Belle worried, moving into a more comfortable position. She was still bound.

"Perfectly intact, but are you alright? You gave me quite the scare there," Killian said. She nodded.

"Fine. Uh, are you going to let me go now?" The second her face, his fell. Belle was so hopeful, so kind, so forgiving, he couldn't understand it. How could she love someone like that, that _Beast_?

"I'm sorry, but a pirate's got to do what a pirate's got to do," he responded grimly, shoving the gag back around her mouth. Her eyes widened. Belle tried saying something against the gag, but he couldn't hear it. Perfect.

Killian slung her back over his shoulder, the both of them still sopping wet. It wasn't that unpleasant, he loved the ocean, but Belle was shivering. He told himself to give her his jacket when they got to a safe spot.

Even though Hook didn't know where the border was, he had a vague idea. He skirted around the main roads, not wanting to be seen. Eventually he reached a path where there was an orange strip by a sign that said 'Leaving Storybrooke'. He assumed this was the border. He asked Belle and she nodded, glaring.

"Hold on, love, we're going up," Hook smirked, causing Belle to hold on tighter to his back. He climbed a tall tree which held perfect view of the street below. After getting Belle secured and giving her his jacket, Killian relaxed. They were almost dry, and it was peaceful.

"2 hours until midnight. Tick tock, Rumplestiltskin," Hook smirked. 2 hours until he would get his revenge. And nothing would get in his way. He gently fingered the gun he had stolen from Emma. He didn't quite remember when he stole it, but he did. And he knew just what he was going to do with it.

* * *

"We need to cast it now," Regina said as they walked towards the border. Rumpelstiltskin nodded, leaning on his cane for support. The bad things about being in this world.

"Got it, let's start," he said briskly, sprinkling the magic dust around the area, starting a good 200 feet from the border, ending where the border began. The dust was ground from leaves found on a special tree. Something he had lying around the shop, used for protections.

Regina finished up her side moments before he had, which meant she had been going slow. It was so frustrating, he was one of the most powerful people- no, correction, he was the single most powerful person to ever breath. And he couldn't even walk.

"2 hours to midnight," Gold mumbled under his breath, going to the outside of the circle. They joined hands, trying to get the strongest magical current possible, and began.

Casting spells were hard to explain, sometimes there was chanting, sometimes it only involved the mind, still others just objects. It made the caster feel as though they ruled the world, they could do anything. And if you knew how to use it, you could do anything.

It was an amazing feeling, an amazing curse. But still a curse. And nothing would change that. Except if someone stabbed him with his dagger. Which no one had no clue where it was. Gold had hidden it well, but if he ever saw Belle again, maybe he would give it to her to protect. Or maybe not. That would put her in even more danger.

It was different for everyone, but he had it it was drawn through emotions, which was rare and signaled power. To channel magic from your thoughts, the normal way, was hard enough but to channel from you emotions was that much harder.

He imagined a force of sorts surrounding the area, creating a circle in the area. The dust became glowly, and that's when he knew it started working. Regina was muttering under her breath. Different magic for her, he supposed.

When the spell was completed, they broke hands. "Let's test this out, shall we?" Gold smiled, walking into the circle.

"Try throwing something at me," Regina said, standing just before the dust. "Water, preferably. If it doesn't work I don't want to be fried alive."

Gold drew moisture from the air, a rather simple trick. He got into the center of the circle and prepared to throw. "If this doesn't work, I'm going to take great joy in getting you wet. Consider it payback for Belle. At least, part of it," he smirked.

Regina glared at him, but he threw it at her before she could say anything. It spiraled out of his hand and towards Regina. As much as he wanted to hit her, (actually he wanted to have the pleasure of telling her that her lover had thrown themselves off a tower and have her believe it, but he couldn't do that) he kind of needed the spell to work.

As the water crossed the dust, a light purple shield of sorts blocked it from Regina. It splattered to the ground, leaving a small hole in the ground. Whoops. Regina smirked, partially because he failed to hit her and partially because it worked.

"Well, it worked. Now, come on, we need to get going. I need to go find Henry and make sure that he hasn't gotten into any trouble," Regina said, walking towards the car. Gold followed her, pulling into the driver's seat.

"You want me to drop you off at your house, correct?" he asked as they drove farther from the border. Gold quickly glanced at the clock. 10:30 P.M. One and a half hours. One and a half hours until he saw Hook again, until he could see Belle again. And Hook would have hell to pay.

"Yes," she clipped. Ah, good old Regina, doesn't say anything, was colder than ice, and hated almost everything. He could see why he acquainted himself with her.

He pulled in front of the house, and Regina got out. "Good luck, Gold," she said before heading inside. Rumplestiltskin drove away as fast as possible, eager to get going back to his shop. He had to grab the shawl and the potion before midnight. Hook wouldn't be able to hurt him if he was over the border, and if he charged over the border, who knew what would happen? Gold hoped that he would explode or something.

Gold ran into his shop, or what he considered running with his limp, and grabbed the shawl. He remembered how he was planning to call Belle to come over to his shop when he noticed that the library door was wide open.

He ran into the library, to Granny's, everywhere looking for her. So panicked he had been forgotten to even think about leaving town. Finding Bae. Finding his son after so long. And he knew just what favour to call in for help.

Rumplestiltskin knew he had to act his plan out carefully. A single half-step in the wrong direction resulted in his entire plan to fall to pieces.

* * *

Emma got in a tree a little ways from the border, close enough so that she could just see the town line. Barely. Far enough so that it would take her a few minutes to run down to the border. Emma really hoped that everything would go as plan.

She checked her watch, anxious for this thing to get on the road. 11 o'clock. 1 hour left. Emma pressed her back against the tree, legs on the branch. She was sorry she had skipped her daily dose of coffee, but considering she had gone about 2 weeks without it, it was fine.

She couldn't see anyone, even though she was still searching for Hook. And Belle, couldn't forget about Belle. But to be frank, her main concern was stopping Hook and Rumplestiltskin from murdering each other and destroying the town. Or so she told herself.

Emma checked her phone, which was already filled with unopened messages. From Ruby, from Regina, from Gold, from Archie, basically all the people she had contact with in the past 24 hours.

She shut her phone off, not wanting to deal with the messages at the moment. After only checking two, she knew that they all basically said the same thing: Where are you, What's going on, etc. It was rather repetitive.

Emma tried practicing her magic again, needing to be able to use it when she needed it. She tried getting a branch to bend towards her, but instead an apple grew, starting as a small bud. Emma plucked it from the branch, her fingers tapping it gently.

She noticed the apple looked slightly different from the norm. For one thing, it gave off a particular odor, sweet and intoxicating. It looked perfect, the best apple. Emma really, really wanted to take a bite of it, then remembered something.

The scent the apple gave off was extremely similar to the one of the apple turnover Regina had made to poison her. Emma had created a poison apple. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but pocketed the apple anyways. It may be of use later.

Suddenly, Emma's watch began beeping. Midnight had finally come.

* * *

**Like I said, don't kill me. Chapters might be coming quicker, probably because I want to get to 'Manhattan' and my muse is in overdrive. ) Tamara and Greg, they're going to a fun addition to the story.**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite song(s)? I'll answer it next chapter, if you want to know. **

**Did you guys enjoy the '10 minute' (8 minute) preview of this week's episode? I love Peter Pan! I seriously hope that we get to Neverland, or at least catch a ****glimpse or two.**

**Ciao for now! And remember, Cookie Monster is looking for cookies! So, I give you all a cookie (::)**


	14. Chapter 14: Cars Accidents and Strangers

**The next few chapters will be taking place in 'In the Name of the Brother' because, well, let's face it, it's a big turning point in the show and this story. How, you shall soon read... See what I did there? Haha. Well, you may go read if you haven't already.**

* * *

Hook waited patiently for his crocodile. Midnight. He thought Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't have been able to resist the ability to kill him and get Belle back. He climbed down the tree, Belle on his back once more, still hidden if someone was looking for him on the road. A strange carriage drove up the road, Rumpelstiltskin in the driver's seat. He wore a shawl over his shoulders, and cold fury flooded his veins as he realized Milah had made it.

Hook gently shoved Belle onto the road right before the border, careful enough so she wouldn't fall over. Gold exited his car, limping. He grinned, a weakness in his enemy was welcome, no matter what it was. Whether it was limp or a girl.

"Belle!" he cried out, walking as fast as he could towards her. Belle tried talking against her gag, but she wasn't understandable. "Where is that bastard, where is Hook?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded, untying her gag and bounds.

"Run," Belle said, coughing. The salt water must have taken it's toll. Rumpelstiltskin looked confused for a moment, then shook his head. "Run, Rumple, run now."

And that's when Hook left the forest, took aim and fired at the ground below them. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to modern guns, and when aiming with one of modern time was much different than one of his time, which were rare in themselves. Instead of hitting the ground, the bullet hit Belle in the shoulder, causing her to stumble over the border.

Hook had meant to only startle Belle, not hurt her. That had never been his plan. Truly, the idea was to startle her into moving over the border, losing her memories of Rumpelstiltskin. He would lose her. And nothing would bring her back. Belle would be as good as dead to Gold.

"Belle!" the Crocodile cried, moving over the border to catch her. Belle looked at him in confusion, an expression of pain over most over her features. "Don't leave me, you can't leave me."

"Oh, don't worry. She won't die, she just won't remember who you are," Hook snarled, the gun now at his side. His head swiveled towards him, a look pure anger in his expression.

"What you've done cannot be undone!" he cried, still cradling Belle.

"Whose Belle, where am I, what's going on?" she asked, trying to get out of his grasp. Gold gently lowered her to the ground in front on the border, then stood up.

"Well, you finally know how it feels! Come on, do your worst! Nothing would change her condition," Killian bellowed, arms on each side of him. Something in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flared.

"Oh, I intend to," he threatened, creating a ball of fire in his hand. Killian prepared himself to move and fingers the trigger. If he couldn't kill him, he would do as much damage as he could.

Gold suddenly looked behind him as two lights approached the trio. He threw himself to the ground and rolled himself and Belle out of the way. Hook was confused, and then he saw the strange carriage, or one like it, that was attached to the lights. And then he got hit.

It felt as though his ribs were shattering, causing him to gasp. It wasn't the worst pain that had happened to him, but it was unfamiliar. A new kind of pain. He was slammed to the ground, hitting his head on the hard stone.

Killian heard someone running towards them, talking. "A car accident, at least two people injured, hurry, bring an ambulance," a clear voice stated. Emma came into view.

"I told you, you shouldn't be here!" he shouted, or he tried to. Emma smiled thinly.

"When do I listen?" she said, walking away to check out Belle and Gold. He could hear bit and pieces of the conversation, but he wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on the next phase of his revenge.

Gold and Emma re-entered his vision, Gold in front of Emma. He wielded his cane and brought it down on his stomach, causing him to wince.

"Gold, are you insane?" Emma questioned, her tone remaining calm.

"Yes, yes I am," he gritted, striking his stomach once more. He grunted slightly, jarring his aching ribs.

"You can't do that!" she said, pulling him away, or at least attempting to.

"I can if you let me go," he snarled.

"You don't want Belle to see you murder someone," Emma reasoned.

"She doesn't even know who I am," Rumpelstiltskin growled.

"Murder is possibly the worst first impression," she warned. "Trust me."

Gold left, anger in his eyes, revenge in his stride. Hook knew he would be back, probably to finish him off. Perfectly fine by him, as long as he would be miserable for the rest of his magical life.

Emma directed the paramedics over to the driver of the carriage and to Belle. "What, you going to leave me here to rot?" he joked, laughing slightly. Pain in his ribs cut his laughter short.

"No, you're just the least important out of the three injured," Emma clipped. She pressed her hands against his ribs, causing him to gasp out. She retracted her hand. "Definitely broken."

Emma gestured over a gurney once Belle and the driver had been taken care of. He was lifted upwards and carried into one of ambulances. Killian closed his eyes and waited for the drive to be over.

* * *

Emma drove to the hospital as fast as she could, getting there seconds after the ambulances. She ran in, already directing where to put certain people.

"Get him in a private room and hide him," she snapped, addressing Killian. A nurse started to question her, but with a single look she obeyed.

"Where is Belle?" Gold asked.

"She's in safe hands, okay?" Dr. Whale soothed, for it appeared the only one who could calm the enraged Dark One. He nodded, but stayed in the hospital waiting room and began to pace.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Dr. Whale nodded.

"Confused, but alright," Dr. Whale assured.

"Do we know who the driver was?" Ruby asked, running up to them. Gold walked away, hands in fists. "I'll take that as a no. I found a phone in his car." Emma snatched the phone up, plugging her little tool into it.

"Okay, he looks completely normal. His name is Greg Mendel, and he takes pictures of his food and tweets it. Seems harmless, but the quicker we get him out of here the better," Emma summed up, scrolling through the phone.

"Emma, may I please speak with you?" Whale asked suddenly, dragging her into a private room.

"What?" she asked, cautiously.

"A couple things, actually. First, Mr. Mendel is soon going to be drowning in his own blood, and it's your choice, let him die or save him," he explained.

"We save him. Even if he saw something, we save him. Got it?" she snapped. Whale put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Don't shoot me. The other thing is that the man who was run over needs an emergency contact. Someone to basically sign all the papers and all that. Would you volunteer to be his?" he asked.

"Fine, whatever, as long as he's away from Belle and Gold, he shot Belle and wants to kill Gold, and Gold wants to kill him. Keep. Them. Apart, I cannot stress this enough, unless you want a bloody massacre on your hands. And I don't just mean Hook and Gold," Emma replied. Whale gulped and nodded, and then she walked back towards the group.

"He saw me with magic, we should hope he dies!" Gold was saying.

"Hold on a moment, we don't let people die. Plus, there could be people looking for him. We patch him up and we send him on his very merry way," Emma directed.

"Sure, let's see how that works out. I'm going to check on Belle," he said, barging past them.

"I should probably interrogate Hook," Emma realized. "We need to know exactly what happened."

* * *

"Okay, we have the giant, Hook's ship, are we going to Storybrooke now?" Snow asked, impatient.

"Actually, yes. We just need one more thing, and we'll be on our way," Cora informed.

"What do we need?" she said, eager yet dreading to get back to Storybrooke.

"Nothing too important, it will only take a moment," Cora dismissed, moving towards the dwarf mines.

"Why are we in the mines?" she demanded. It had been like this the whole time, Snow demanding answers and Cora forcing her to go along with it.

"Fairy dust, of course. If I'm correct, the year's supply should still be here," she answered, picking up the large pink bag. "Now we're done, let's go."

The pair walked in the direction of Hook's ship, which had been their lodging for the past couple days. Snow had been investigating Cora every chance she had, but got almost no where. The most she got out of her was when they were going to leave.

"Go below decks, what I'm about to do is very crucial and if I'm interrupted we can't get back," she ordered, and Snow nodded.

"Let me know when I can come up," Snow said, heading down. She knew when to listen to Cora if she didn't want to die.

After several minutes of booming and strange winds, Cora let her come upstairs. They were in a swirling purple portal, the boat steering itself. There was no natural light, yet she could see as well as if she was in daylight.

"How long until we get there? What do we do when we get there?" Snow demanded, hands on her hips.

"A matter of hours, or perhaps even minutes. It all depends. You are going to stay here and guard the ship, at least until I get back. And don't think for a moment that there won't be spells preventing you from leaving. I'm going to make a couple calls, and then I'll return, hopefully not alone. If the giant wakes up, feed him a mushroom, the one the bag labeled 'small'," Cora informed, smirking.

"Alright then. Just don't hurt my family," she glared. Cora laughed.

"Why would I hurt your family?" she asked innocently.

"Never mind, I'm going to go clean my dagger," Snow spat, travelling below decks once more. After cleaning her dagger thoroughly 5 times and doing what Cora told her to, Cora finally called her up.

"We're in Storybrooke, Snow," she said. "Come up."

Indeed they were in Storybrooke, at the edge of the docks. Snow smiled. She was home. "It's good to be home," she sighed, resting her hand on the mast.

"I suppose it is. Everything has been cast, stay here. Be back soon," Cora said, descending the ship. Snow watched her, angry. She would get back to her family, and she wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin headed towards his shop, determined to rescue Belle's memories. He was filled with anger, and he wasn't afraid to lash out. She had already sent him away, even True Love's kiss didn't work, dammit.

He entered his shop. There was a few other things he could try, he would make her remember. Gold grabbed the chipped cup, gently tracing his finger over the chip itself. "How thoughtful," a voice he'd thought he'd never hear again said, fake sympathy dripping from the two words.

"Cora," Rumpelstiltskin said, not looking up.

"Who else? I brought you a gift, a peace offering," she stated, moving towards him.

"What do you want for this 'peace offering'?" Gold demanded, knowing that anything from her came with a price. He had taught her well.

"My daughter back."

"And what do I get for my troubles?" he inquired, eyebrow raised. Cora smiled, which was usually a bad sign.

"Your son," she replied simply. Gold nodded, going towards Cora.

"You know what this is, of course," Cora acknowledged, her hand on the white globe.

"It will find him... If it's truly it, of course," he said.

"Why would I cheat you?" she asked, tone innocent.

"Why would I cheat you? Exactly, because I felt like it. Do you have any spells to bring back memories?" Gold asked. Maybe she had a spell and Belle could get her memories back.

"I know only what you taught me, Master," Cora teased. "So, will you accept my proposal of a truce?" He nodded, and they shook on it. "Let's seal it like we used to."

Cora gently pecked him, and then left. Gold smirked. Once she got what needed done, there was no need to hang around.

Rumpelstiltskin took his pointer finger and pricked it, drawing blood. He let the blood fall off his finger and onto the globe, watching it create a map of the world. A certain spot stood out among the rest. There he was, that was where Bae was. He tapped his fingers on the wooden desk, already planning.

* * *

**Well, I'll admit, it was a slightly boring. It speeds up over the course of the next couple chapters.**

**Question: How excited are you guys for tomorrow episode? I swear, if they mess up Peter Pan, I'm gonna scream. But hey, anger usually equals writing, so maybe that's what we want. Haha. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal is a Dangerous Game

**This chapter is definitely more fun. It was incredibly fun for me to write, and I seriously hope you enjoy it and don't hunt me down with torches and pitchforks. Read onwards, my dear readers. Read.**

* * *

Henry sat in Mary Margaret's apartment, Granny watching him from the kitchen. Archie and Ruby had sentenced him to lockdown once Emma had called in the emergency. He flipped through his storybook, eager to see if anything had been added. Indeed, there was.

He eagerly devoured the latest edition, eyes wide. It stopped with Cora landing Hook's boat in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret her prisoner. "Granny!" Henry shouted, jumping up. "Cora is in Storybrooke, we have to warn Emma! Mary Margaret is with her, except she can't leave Hook's boat. We have to tell her."

"Henry, exactly how do you know this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My bo- Nevermind how I know it, I know it and we have to warn Emma!" he stuttered. Henry found that people tended to not believe him when he said he knew it because he read it in his book.

"If Cora is even here, Emma would want you to stay here, where it's safe. So we're staying here," Granny directed.

"But-" he argued, or tried to.

"Nope." Granny gave him the death glare, and he shut up very quickly. He flopped on the couch, exasperated. No one ever believed him until it was too late.

* * *

Hook wheezed in and out, trying to not stir his ribs. God, they hurt like a thousand tiny weighted pebbles pounding on them. And that was when he wasn't breathing. Breathing made if so many times worse. His arm had been handcuffed, probably by the lovely Miss Swan. His hook was also missing.

Emma came in, a mask upon her face. He saw right through it. She was worried for him. He smirked. It was nice to know that she wasn't going to run him through. That was the last thing he needed.

"You hurt Belle," she said simply, taking a seat on the bed. A rather nice 'hullo', wasn't it?

"I hurt him. I truly didn't mean for her to get hurt. Although, it rather worked in my favour. She was nice, though. Very kind. I'd say I feel bad, except he's in more pain than I could've ever inflicted," he corrected.

"You're quite chipper for a guy who was just hit by a car," she noted.

"Eh, you know. Where's my hook, if you please?" Killian asked politely. "I would love to have it back."

"It's in safe keeping. That's all you need to know," Emma promised. "You have no clue what you've done, do you?"

"Hm, let's see. I hurt Rumple-Wumple's heart. Belle is simply where he keeps it. He killed my love. I can imagine 10 times worse than what he's feeling," he spat.

"That doesn't make it right," she argued.

"Why are you really here?" he sighed.

"What happened? And remember, I know when you're lying," Emma asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin embraced - sort of - and then I shot the ground at Belle's feet, or I meant to, but these guns are wocky and I shot her in shoulder accidently. And then he created a ball of a fire, and then another strange carriage ran me over. What was that thing, anyways? It hurt," Hook grumbled, shifting.

"It was a car, and that's it? Nothing else?" Emma asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Was I supposed to see something else?" he retorted. She bit her lip thoughtfully, then turned around. He noted a small circle in her jacket pocket, about the size of a fist. It was barely noticeable.

"I'll be back," she said, heading out the door.

"I'd despair if you didn't," Hook called after her. He slumped back into the warm bed, examining the strange needles in his wrist. They didn't hurt, yet they looked sharp. Plus, they were a translucent blue. It was very strange for him.

Everything was strange. The bed, the machines, even the ceiling. It was so strange. Unnatural. Like the moving picture box with the kids claiming they lived in Neverland. He scoffed at the idea. Neverland wasn't a place for children. It was far too dangerous, far too... Everything.

He knew that. He had grown up there, after all. It had been so hard. There were so many frustrations, from his vacant memories to learning to survive and becoming a successful pirate. If you could say pirates were successful. To leaving the only home he had ever known.

Although, he had gained some, uh, different traits. Hook smirked slightly at the thought. Abilities Cora didn't even know about. He assumed it was from growing up in Neverland, but there was part of him that thought that maybe he had them before he had gone to Netherland. His childhood, the bits he had never remembered.

"Hello, Mr. Jones, I'm one of the nurses that will be attending to you during your stay. I'm Coral, Coral Mils," a young nurse said as she pushed a cart into his room. Her long, wavy, chocolate locks were pulled up in a sophisticated bun. Her dark brown eyes were warm and inviting, yet he instantly didn't trust her. At an earlier point in his life, he would've gone all player, smirking and all the tricks he had. But not now. Not after everything he had gone through the past couple weeks.

"Coral Mils. As in, related to Regina Mills, the mayor?" Hook asked, pretending he wasn't suspicious.

"Nope, only one 'l', not two. Although, I've been told we look alike," Coral said, snapping her fingers. Her face peeled off like a jacket, revealing an aged face. Cora's face. "See any resemblance?"

"Ah, Cora. Come to kill me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, come to take you back to the side you belong on," she said, closing the door gently.

"I'm already on the side I belong on. My own," he snarled, jerking his half-arm.

"No, you're on her side. Emma's side. The side Rumpelstiltskin is on," she corrected. Hook snorted.

"Rumpelstiltskin is on every side imaginable and then some. He's even on my side. Or, he was. Once," he smirked. It was true, his Crocodile was on every side that benefited himself.

"You know, you don't belong with her. You think she can just forgive and forget all that you've done to her? Or you can forget everything she did to you? Killian, you know that you'll never belong among her. Her family. Emma and you will never be compatible," Cora fake-sympathized.

"Says the woman whose husband is dead and daughter hates her. No one in your life is compatible with you, yet you keep them in your life. I'm getting mixed messages here, m'lady," he snarked. Cora's nostrils flared, but she remained composed.

"You know I'm right, Hook. You and Miss Swan will never happen. Not if you want to truly enact your revenge upon Rumpelstiltskin. Of course, unless you wish for all of his cruelness to flow into you, you'll let me kill him, but you can hurt him as much as you please beforehand. Just come back to my side, your side," Cora offered.

"If I refuse?" he asked.

"Well, then I go and kill Emma Swan. And make sure she knows you're the cause of it. Perhaps her whole family, while I'm at it. Her entire family is nothing but a nuisance," Cora threatened carelessly. Hook bared his first. If she hurt Emma, or that little lad, she'd get a hook in the neck.

"You lay a hand on any of them and I'll kill Regina," he replied.

"Hook, we could do this forever. Just join me, and no one gets hurt," she smirked.

"Do you promise that?" he asked, unsure.

"I promise. So, do you agree to join me?" Cora smirked. He sent her a glare, but nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" he growled. As much as he hated her, he wanted Emma to not get hurt.

A mischievous smile played across Cora's lips, and Hook's constraints unlocked themselves. His wounds healed quickly, causing him to take a sharp breath inwards. Cora formed a dark black out of thin air and handed it to him. The itchy and strange outfit he had found himself in when he woke up to be replaced with his old leather pants, jacket, boots, all that.

"Now, let's get going," Cora said, twirling her fingers and her dark purple magic swallowed them up and transported them elsewhere.

* * *

Emma slumped in a chair, fingering the apple in her jacket pocket. It was small enough that it wasn't suspicious, which worked in her favour. She was exhausted.

A rather loud discussion was going on, something about a missing Whale and Greg Mendel. She had tried to help, but Ruby and shooed her into a chair and refused to let her. But still, Emma stressed. About the stranger, about David (it was far too weird to call him Charming or Dad), about Cora, about Mary Margaret, about Mulan, about Aurora, about Henry, about Killian, about everything.

She decided to check on Hook, interrogate him again. She was about to open the door when she heard voices. Emma decided to eavesdrop, something she was rather good at.

"Do you promise that?" Hook asked.

"I promise. So, do you agree to join me?" Emma almost fell through the door when she heard Cora's voice. Cora was getting Hook to join her? But why, but how...

"What do you want me to do?" Emma's breath caught in her throat. She pushed the door open, only to see clearing purple magic and an empty cot. Everything was suddenly blurred, and Emma felt the world spinning around her. A vase in the room shattered, and that was the last thing Emma remembered before a bitter taste filled her mouth and she crashed to the floor.

"What do you want?" Killian growled once more. He found himself on his ship. He was only slightly surprised. He had gotten used to Cora's antics. For the most part.

"To get my daughter back. Which, will not happen unless I give her the thing she desires most: Snow White's heart. But, from what Snow White has told me, she also wants Emma's son, who she has been raising for most of his life. I'm killing two birds with one stone. Snow is getting deleted from the equation entirely and Emma loses her heart and her son. She could get it back eventually, should she corporate. She won't die, but her heart is going to be in my daughter's possession," Cora explained.

"You said this wouldn't hurt her," Killian growled, curling his hands into fists.

"Ah, I said I wouldn't kill her. And I won't. She just has to disappear from Henry's life. Perhaps we can send you back to the Enchanted Forest. Together."

"Can't you just leave her heart inside of her?" he asked, frustrated.

"The only way to control a person, truly, is to hold their heart. You should know this by now."

* * *

**Question of the Post: What did you think of tonight's episode? I, personally loved the idea of NEVER-land. Creepy, but AWESOME! I'm not saying what it is because you might not have seen it yet. I'm watching it as I'm I writing this, and all I'm saying is that it definitely gives me a bunch of ideas. BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm

**I really, really liked how this chapter turned out. I love Henry as a character, and you guys will definitely be seeing more of him. There's a surprise planned for the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter for now, okay?**

* * *

"Emma, are you alright?" Dr. Whale's voice gently lifted her from unconsciousness. Everything felt wrong, as if reality had altered itself in the time she had been unconscious.

"Cora and Killian," she murmured, the thought hazily dancing through her mind.

"Who's Killian, Emma? Where is Cora? Where is Hook?" he asked patiently.

"Hook is Killian, Cora took him... He went willingly," she muttered incoherently. She thought she saw Whale wave a nurse over.

"Nurse, she's getting unstable again," was his only response. That was the last thing she heard before everything went black once more.

* * *

In time, the only thing that matters to you (once you've found it) is love. You could be imprisoned, far beneath the earth, with the barest amounts of foods and water to keep you alive, and you'd still worry about your love more than yourself.

Even with Milah, he hadn't always been so worried about her. She looked for adventure, and he supplied it. They tricked themselves into believing it was love. So why was he so worried about Emma? It wasn't like he loved her, right? He groaned. Fine. Killian admitted it. He loved her.

He had never truly cared for something this deep before. Sure, he had cared for people, but not on that level.

Killian hated and loved her at the same time. Her arrogance, stubbornness, her trust issues, sweetness, caring nature, and just plain Emma-ness. She had left him up on a beanstalk, yet saved his life. She said she cared for him, but left him.

He knew he would do anything for her, even make her hate him so she was safe. It frustrated him so much. It had been so much easier to just be a pirate, doing what he needed to do. Not having to deal with... Love.

So Killian sat in silence as Cora explained the plan. Mary Margaret was somewhere else on the ship, stuck in the lower cabins. She was part of the plan, sort of. Cora's plan was simple, yet efficient. Emma would be theirs soon enough. This was possibly the first time he had ever wanted her as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Henry groaned as he laid on his bed, frustrated. Granny had locked the windows, shut the doors, basically prevented him from getting out. There had to be a way out, though. He scratched his head.

He took a sip of the water on his bedside table. He put it back, and as soon as he did, the water inside the glass began to shake. It moved up and down, bits of water floating around the rooms. Henry's right hand started to shake, as it often did when he was nervous or performing magic.

His magic had been becoming irregular and uncontrollable. It appeared at the most random times, and when it did he couldn't control it. He hated how he couldn't use it at will, like every other magic-user in Storybrooke.

The glass shattered, and Henry winced. He tried forcing the pieces back together, or at least sweep themselves into a neat pile, but the most he got out of them was slight wiggling. Henry gave a half-hearted smile. At least something happened.

He scurried downstairs and grabbed the dustpan to clean his mess up. Granny was sitting on the couch watching her shows. Even if she wasn't paying him attention, if he so much as made a step in the direction of the door Granny would know. So no getting out.

Henry cleaned his mess up and dumped it in the trash. He headed back up and sat back on his bed. Everything was falling apart. His magic was getting even more uncontrollable and frequent, he didn't know anything, and Cora was in town. Anything else?

Oh yeah, a book was writing itself, his mother had been kidnapped, Rumplestiltskin and Hook were trying to kill each other, Belle was missing, and so much other crap that he could barely think straight.

There had to be a missing piece, something that would connect everything. What happened? What's going on? Most importantly, why? Why was Cora obsessed with getting to Storybrooke? Why did anything happen? Henry as so confused, thinking about things far too complex for almost anyone to understand. Simply, why?

Henry eyed the locked window. What better way to practice magic than to get out of the apartment? He grabbed his book and flipped to the time Regina had first used magic. After studying it so much that every time he closed his eyes he saw it, Henry had dissected it in every way possible. There were only two conclusions that made sense: It came from your emotions or your thoughts. Perhaps both? It seemed like emotions would be easier for his first try.

Henry stood in front of his window, nervously looked back at his door, closed his eyes, and conjured up every ounce of anger within him.

Angry at Emma for abandoning him... At Regina for making him think he was crazy... At the other kids for making him feel different... At everyone who had ever doubted him... At the other kids for bullying him into silence... At the world for allowing the other kids to hurt him and putting him in that position... At everyone and everything.

Henry was so overwhelmed with anger he didn't notice when the window swung open and shattered.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Emma groaned, eyesight bleary. Everything was bright and blurry and somehow loud. She had a pounding headache and a dull ache in her heart. It wasn't emotion, more physically.

"We're not quite sure, Ruby's sent for the Blue Fairy, but we think Cora put a magic seal on the room. It's sometimes released with certain spells and such. It basically knocks out any magic users, but it's only temporary," Dr. Whale explained.

"Can I leave now? I have a bastard to find," she growled, vision clearing enough to see cleary... Sort of.

"Not yet! You need at least another hour of bedrest," Dr. Whale explained, frustrated. "And there will be guards, aka, Ruby. Now, I need to go attend to our stranger." WIth a flourish, he left.

Emma groaned, stretching her limbs as much as she could. Everything ached, but it was almost a good ache. She sat up, examining herself. No wounds, except a killer headache.

She was still in her normal clothes, not a hospital gown, which was nice. At least she was comfortable. Emma swung her feet over the side of the bed and tested her balance, which was off kilter but steady enough.

She stood up and started walking, stumbling every couple feet. After a minute or so, she was perfectly fine and smirking. That's what Dr. Whale knew. Magic wasn't his strong suit, was it? She supposed that her magic had somehow helped, she hoped.

Emma walked herself out of the hospital and after reclaiming her gun. The night air was cool and crisp, enjoyable. The stars were shining, and there was a wind. It whipped her hair about and around.

The wind started speeding up and Emma felt her lungs clog up. Her magic tried to stop it, although how it would, she had no clue. But it didn't work, either her panic wasn't enough for her magic to go off of or something was preventing her from using it.

She started running, but her knees locked and she fell to the ground. Emma used her hands to claw at the road, inching her way back towards the hospital. This is what she got for disobeying doctor's orders, wasn't it?

Her knees worked as makeshift legs, she just couldn't stand. She was working pretty fast, all considered. Her teeth were gritted, and it wasn't easy. The winds were pushing away from the hospital, and boy, they were strong. One almost blew her back, and maybe that was the point.

Wicked laughter filled the air, and whether it was Emma's imagination or real, it didn't matter. It drove her to move faster, and she did. Something was there, and she wouldn't let it get her. She wouldn't give up without a fight.

Suddenly, a dagger whizzed past her ear, and Emma's head shot up. "What the hell!" she cried, grabbing for her gun and shooting the direction of the dagger. Another wave of laughter shot up and Emma cursed once more.

Another dagger hit the road next to her. Emma grabbed it and sent it towards the hospital doors, hoping someone would hear it. But, something drew it back and made it hit the ground once more.

The hilt of a dagger hit her head, and Emma's vision went sideways. Her head slumped against the cold, rough road. She was still conscious, luckily. Emma could feel the blood at the back of her head, and winced. Her fingertips gently brushed it and waves of pain emitted from it. When she brought her fingers to her eyes, they were cloaked in blood.

"You got her?" Cora's sickly sweet voice wafted down to her ears, and Emma struggled her eyes open.

"Yes." Before Emma could register whose voice it was, everything went to black.

* * *

Mr. Gold packed everything he needed, careful with the shawl. He didn't have time to test it, he had to try it. If it didn't work, oh well. Belle's memories were gone. What did he have to lose that he hadn't already lost?

He hesitated for a moment. He needed someone to come with him. Someone who had flown before, knew the outside world. Truly. And there was only one person like that in the entire town. Emma Swan.

Mr. Gold shoved his bags and such into his car and started driving. Last time he checked, Emma had been at the hospital. He'd check there. He smirked to himself as he realized she couldn't say no. Emma owed him a favour. Time to cash it in.

When Rumpelstiltskin got to the hospital, there was blood on the road and mass panic inside. "What going on?" he roared as he staggered inside.

"Greg Mendel is alive, and fine. But Emma is missing. She has disappeared. We think someone took her," Ruby responded.

"Why?" he asked, his grip tightening on his cane. Of all time for that woman to disappear, the time he needed her she was gone.

"Hook also disappeared. Emma said it was Cora, but before we could ask her more she disappeared," Dr. Whale added. Gold's stomach clenched. Hook, Emma, and Cora? Sure, the deal they had made found him his son, but she had taken his worst nemesis and his key to finding his son. Plus, she was, quite literally, the Mother of Evil. He just hoped that she hadn't seized control of the town.

"We need to find them now!" he directed, glaring at everyone.

"Why do you care?" Ruby spat. Yep. Definitely didn't like him.

"Because if Cora has both Hook and Emma, nothing good will happen. And I prefer to cause chaos on my own, not clean up other's chaos," Rumpelstiltskin explained. "Doesn't help that, oh you know, Emma is perhaps the single most powerful person I have ever met."

* * *

**Check out my almost-finished three shot, 'Carve Your Heart Onto Mine'. A darker look at some of the characters, so if you're into that stuff, check it out.**

**Question of the post: What is your favorite OUAT pairing?**

**Bye, guys! **


	17. Chapter 17: Stolen Hearts

**Sorry, I haven't gotten around to updating. I wanted to get this chapter ****_perfect_****. I liked how it turned out, a lot, actually. Go, read on!**

* * *

"Up, we're moving you," Hook ordered. Snow lifted her head from the hard wood desk and looked at him. She was ripped apart, trying to get out. Her hands were a beet red from clawing at the door and windows, but nothing had given.

"Where?" she asked, standing up on wobbly legs. Hook steadied her, then threw her a grin. It looked real, but after studying it a little bit, she decided it was forced. He was forcing himself to be that way. To act cocky, happy.

"Barracks. My quarters are for our _special_ prisoner," he explained, smirking. Snow obliged and was lead down to the crew's cabins. Killian locked the door and left, but not before saying, "Your family is okay. I'd just thought I would let you know that."

Snow smiled, just a tiny bit. They were safe, but for how long?

She heard thumping and soft curses as the new prisoner was dragged into her old cell. Snow almost missed it, she had grown used to the room. Not that she wasn't glad for the change of scenery.

Everything went suddenly insanely quiet, and Snow fidgeted uncomfortably. The pacing began, as did the searching. She was looking for something to help her get out, an exit, anything really. All she found was dust and spiders.

Mary Margaret sat down on the cleanest looking cot and brushed it off. She was exhausted, for she had been refusing to sleep. Tiredness overcame her and she curled up onto the cot, sleep setting in.

* * *

Killian refused to look at Emma as he dragged her into what once was his room, now a prison. He smirked gently at that fact. She was still unconscious, thanks to Cora. He wasn't sure if he should curse or thank her for that fact.

Then again, he had kidnapped someone he possessed feelings for her, as she had pointed out. That was the reason he was there, wasn't it? To make sure Emma didn't get hurt, that she didn't die. And he would make sure that her heart would be returned to her. It was too cruel for anyone, well, almost anyone.

He chained her up by her wrists and ankles. They allowed movement, but not enough to reach the door. Killian didn't want her all that uncomfortable, right? He wasn't really sure how he wanted to react with his feelings for Emma.

He had only ever loved Milah, which hadn't even been real love. Hook hated the confusion, the uncertainty, all the emotions that came with the curse of love. He wasn't used to being weak, he was freaking Captain Hook! The bane of pirates everywhere, terror, defender of what he stood for, and thief. Apparently thieving included hearts now. He would have to add it to his resume.

Killian locked her inside and then went up for some fresh air. The air in Storybrooke was different, somehow, than of the Enchanted Forest. It felt... Not electric. That's how he would describe it. Not electric.

The air was electric, but only slightly. He supposed the electricity came from the amount of magic in an area. He almost missed the familiar buzz, the charged air that was enough to get anyone addicted. It was familiar, and Killian hated being out of his element. At least he was in the sea.

"Our guest has awakened," Cora announced from behind him. He hadn't even realized she was on board, let alone behind him. He thought she had left to do... Something.

"What do you plan to do to her?" he asked, remaining a confident and careless air. She was his weakness, as long as Cora had her she didn't need his heart. She had something much more valuable.

Her smirk meant nothing good.

"You mean, I plan to make you do." His stomach dropped.

"Wha- What?" he stammered. He couldn't... He wouldn't... He shouldn't...

"You heard me. It appears I cannot take her heart. There is magic in her, strong magic. It guards her heart, but, there is a price for all magic. And, ironically, due to her magic coming from the fact that she is the product of 'true love' and whatnot, only a person she dearly cares for will be able to take her heart. I don't mean someone she loves, like her mother or son, but her true love. Or whoever she is in love with at the time. And since, that is you and not me, you have to do it," Cora explained.

"You cannot expect me to take someone's heart!" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even realized it.

"You've done it before. Hook, you won't even need an enchantment this time because she loves you," Cora pointed out. He glared at her. She sighed. "What do you want in return besides Rumpelstiltskin's demise?"

"I want her heart back. You said she might get it back, no, you have to give it back to me and then let us go. You have to promise not hurt her ever again," he bargained. His Swan without her heart was something unimaginable, twisted, impossible.

Cora's lips curled in distaste, but she nodded. "Agreed. Now, come on. Let's make her just a little bit crazed. Easier to take her heart that way."

* * *

Henry looked up from the ground, his anger evaporated. Maybe he really did need therapy, but that wasn't the point.

The window was shattered into several pieces, small pieces like snowflakes and large ones like shower heads. He looked at the door, terrified Granny would come barreling with her crossbow at the ready. When she didn't, he breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps elder werewolves couldn't sense magic or something. Or werewolves in general. Who knew, who cared?

He used an old blanket to sweep the pieces to his floor. Once it was all gone, Henry grabbed his bookbag, still filled with rope, candy, his book, a small kitchen knife (David said he wasn't allowed to use a sword yet), the likes.

Henry jumped down to the ground, landing on softly on his feet. Something he had inherited, he supposed. Looking at the window one last time, Henry began running towards the hospital. He had to tell Emma, tell Mr. Gold, tell Regina, tell someone that Cora was there.

He ran, his footsteps pounding in his ears. He was a good runner, always had been. Henry was clever and fast. Which had been very useful when the kids had come after him. He ran like they were behind him, holding knives and rocks and whatever weapons they might hold. It was sick, he knew, but he needed fuel.

The first person he saw when he reached the hospital was Regina getting out of her car. He barreled into her, breathing hard. She steadied him by grabbing onto his shoulders. "Henry, I thought you were at Snow White's apartment? You shouldn't be out here, it isn't safe. Cora is-"

"Yeah, I know Cora's here. I was the first one to know. Cora has Mary Margaret with her! My book, it added that. You see?" he breathed out hard. Regina flipped to the end, skimming what had happened.

"Henry, go home. You're not safe, Cora is going to come after you." As soon as the words left the Evil Queen's lips, she paled. "I'm taking you home and locking you in with magic. No one will be able to get in except for me, Granny, Mr. Gold, and Ruby."

"No! I need to tell Emma! Why didn't you let her in, where is she?" Henry asked. Regina sighed, kneeling down.

"Henry, we think Cora took Hook, and then Emma. We don't know where they are. I'm sorry, we're trying to find them. I can come back here once I've dropped you off, come on, get in the car," Regina explained. Tears started pricking at Henry's eyes. He just got his mom back, now to lose her again. And if Hook was with her... Henry didn't even want to think about it.

Possibly because he was worried he might hurt her. Possibly because he was scared Hook would take his mom away. Or maybe, just maybe, because he could feel a love between them as strong as Snow's and David's.

"Henry? Henry, look at me," Regina said, tilting his chin towards her. He hadn't even realized that some tears were cascading down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them off, but he knew they would still rain down.

"Everything is going wrong," he muttered. Regina tilted her head, confused. "Mary Margaret and Emma were supposed to come back together, wake David, and then we could all just have a happily ever after. But no, because life just loves playing with my entire family. I'm sick of it. I've been tormented and tortured since I've come to this town by the other kids, and haven't caught a break since the curse has broken. My family is split apart, Emma is kidnapped, Mary Margaret prisoner to Cora, David is in a coma, and my dad is dead. The only person left is you, and you're locking me up for my safety. I can't take this anymore!" And then fire bloomed under Henry's closed fists.

They didn't burn, they actually felt nice. He opened his hands up, and fired into the sky, releasing all of his frustration. Regina opened her mouth, shocked. And not just from the fact that he had magic, from the fact that he wasn't the naive kid everyone assumed he was.

Eventually he stopped, and then Henry just cried. Regina took him into the car and drove to Emma's.

"Henry, things will get better. I don't know when or how, but it will. And then we can all just have a break. A sweet, nice break," she assured, but Henry was looking out the window. He knew there was something he could do to bring his family together. The thing was, he didn't know what.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Emma screamed from inside her cell. Hook could hear the clanking of her chains as she struggled to get away.

"Do I go in now?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Cora nodded, and he started towards the door, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Yes?"

"Make sure you do it right. You get in, you get out. And then the real games begin," Cora directed. Hook nodded, and she freed his wrist. He entered the room, revealing a slightly bloodied, pissed off, and helpless Emma. Her wrists were cut from were she had struggled against the chains.

"Fancy seeing you here," he smirked. Emma looked up, fury in her eyes.

"You little-" she started, but Hook shushed her.

"Now, don't go insulting me, love." Emma glared, but swallowed her insults. Not that he hadn't heard all of them before.

"What do you and Cora want with me?" she spat, edging away from him. He chuckled darkly, taking a seat next to her. Unlike Emma, he was in a chair. She could have sat, but he supposed it would have been harder to get free that way.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be half the fun," he answered cockily, smirking. Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly, stopping her struggles for a moment.

"For revenge," Killian said curtly. Like he would tell her he cared for her. She think he was lying. Again. But had he ever really lied to her?

"I mean what do you want with me? Cora wouldn't have sent you in here if she didn't want something from me," Emma reasoned.

"Smart, darling. I'll give you three guesses," he stated. Emma sighed. "Come on, what's the harm? You get it wrong all three times, I don't tell you. You get it right, I tell you and then the fun begins. Agreed?" She nodded.

"Information," Emma tried.

"It will lead to that, but no," Hook shutdown.

"To kill me?" she guessed, and he shook his head violently.

"One more guess," he continued.

"To try and convince me to join your side?" Emma replied. Hook grinned, signalling that she was wrong.

"No more guesses," Killian drawled. He snaked his hook into her chest, grabbing her heart roughly. He was more comfortable with reaching into her chest with his hook. It was less painful that. For him and for her.

He drove his hook out along with her heart. Emma gasped, shocked and in pain. Hook hadn't exactly done it in the most gentle way. 'If I took her heart, that means she really does loves me,' he realized with a start, but brushed it off. He couldn't drop the facade now. The facade that hurting her didn't hurt him. Betraying her made his blood turn to fire, his bones crack, his head explode, and his heart break.

"Why?" Emma whispered. "WHY?" He winced, her anger and hurt written straight across her face. Hook realized that was the first time he had ever seen her cleary. She wasn't wearing her mask. And he caused her all that. He felt sick to his stomach.

"You stole my heart. I stole yours. Call it returning the favour," Hook snapped, slamming the door shut as he left. Hook wouldn't deal with his emotions until he was alone. He tossed the heart to Cora. "I want it back, remember. Now what do we do?"

"Of course. And now, we wait," Cora said softly. "Head to sleep, she's not going anywhere." He nodded, heading towards his office of sorts. He always kept an extra bed in there. Hook wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Not while he had just hurt the one person that had loved him. He knew it was in the past. 3 strikes, you're out.

* * *

**... Don't hurt me? Lol, review.**

**Question of the post: What is your favorite fanfiction for OUAT? I could use some new ones to read. :) See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18: Lies, Truths, and Plans

**I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been in denial over the finale. That's my plea for forgiveness. Go ahead, read.**

* * *

Mr. Gold watched Belle from the clear doors, still unconscious. His Belle, hurt and confused. She didn't know who he was. She didn't know who she was even.

He shook his head, then went back to the waiting room. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't stand looking at her look that. Broken. Ruby and Whale were deep in discussion. Probably over Swan or Mr. Mendel. He had been saved, unfortunately. The only problem now was what to do with him.

"Maybe we could drive him to the border and take sticks and just roll him over, along with his car. Or we could get Clark to move him, since he already lost his memories. And then we could make a sign or something that's all dented so he won't be suspicious," the she-wolf suggested.

"How would he come to the conclusion of the stitches and stuff?" Dr. Whale pointed out.

"Well, Regina or Gold could place fake memories in and stuff, explaining all of it. Like, maybe something from when he was a child and that he had been unconscious for the past day or whatever," she huffed.

"That would be almost impossible considering that all magic stops once you leave the town, or so we believe. We have no clue as to how he would react, if the magic would stay stable. Also, if he was just a mere couple of feet from the border, he might be able to see the town or those who find him may be able to. And do we know he will be found? Sure, we could call 911, but then they would wonder who called him," Mr. Gold responded coldly.

"Well, we have to do something! Where is Regina, she was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago," Ruby half-shouted, frustrated. "If we don't know, what do we have to lose? Seriously, we're already in Hell. Cora is running around abducting people, Emma is gone, Hook is gone, Regina has decided to vanish, Snow is still in the Enchanted Forest, there's a stranger in town, David is under a curse, and Granny has her crossbow out and armed. What else could go wrong?"

"Henry and Emma have magic," Regina said, entering the hospital. "I just saw him, he used it. That's why I'm late. Emma and Henry have magic. If Cora knows, imagine what she could need Emma for."

"I told you, Emma was the single most powerful person I have ever met. Besides myself, I believe. Her powers are just starting out," he agreed.

"Well, this is just great! Does anyone have any ideas?" Ruby frowned.

"We let this 'Greg' stay for a while. We need to check him at. If he comes from the outside, people will be looking for him. Ruby, crush his phone under a car and then toss it to the ground. It will prevent him from receiving any messages," Regina suggested.

"Where's his phone?" At Ruby's wolfish grin, Whale handed over the phone. She was gone in practically an instant.

"Now that wolfie is gone, what do we do?" Regina asked, lips curled.

"We have to wait for our dear stranger to wake up. And when Ruby gets back, send her out looking for Cora, Emma, and Hook. If she finds them, then she reports back here and we go get them back. Who knows what Cora wants with Emma, and Hook... The sooner he's in my possession, or at least in my sight, I'll feel a hell of a lot better," he gritted. His fingers wiggled in anticipation. They all nodded.

"I'm going to go watch over Greg. Someone should be with him when he wakes," Whale announced, stalking off. He and Regina exchanged a look.

"What do you want with Emma?" she asked coolly. Mr. Gold frowned ever so slightly. He had hoped that she wouldn't know about that part.

"She can help me find someone I lost a long time ago," was all he said. Not many knew of his son, the odds of her knowing were very slim.

"And Hook? What do you plan to do with him?

"Why, I plan to torture him in every way at my disposal."

* * *

Mulan closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. They had been searching Regina's palace for hours, nothing. Aurora had found bits and pieces of some leftover magic, as had she, but nothing that would help them. If they didn't find anything at her palace, they would move to Snow and Charming's castle. It was a long shot they would find anything at Snow and Charming's palace, but they might.

They were in the library, examining the exhibits and books. Mulan picked up a skull, frowning. The Evil Queen definitely needed some new decorating tips. Like, skulls were supposed to be in dungeons, not libraries. Then again, she was the Evil Queen. Exceptions could be made, she supposed.

"Uh, Mulan, I think I found something," Aurora called, her voice echoing through the empty palace. Even though they were in the same library, it made Aurora seem like she was leagues away. She started towards the princess, who was opening a book.

Upon closer inspection, Mulan saw drawings of amulets and wraiths. There were words in another language as well as English. The book itself was a dark black, pages yellowed with age. Aurora's fingers were delicate enough to not make the pages crumble into dust.

"What is it?" she asked, eager. Aurora flipped to the beginning of the book. Parts of the first page were written in strange markings, some that Mulan couldn't read or recognize.

"The entire book is about wraiths. How to kill them, how to summon them. Maybe it will say how to bring someone back once a wraith kills them. It's possible, but we need to do a lot of reading. And we need a translating book, I can't identify this writing," she explained, smiling. Mulan smiled back. She quickly found a translating book filled with several writings. They could only hope that the language was in there.

"Let's get reading then, shall we?" she responded, sitting down next to her. One step closer to finding Philip.

* * *

Hook laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Had he really just done that? Had he really taken yet another heart for Cora? Had he really gone back to his bad side? Had he really hurt someone he loved? Had he really hurt someone that had loved him?

Yes. And he hated, with a burning passion, himself for it. Some might try and comfort him by saying how it would be returned to her, that he did because he loved her. But his reasons didn't make it right.

At least with the sleeping princess girl he had gotten it returned to her. He hoped. But he was almost positive the warrior-woman had gotten it returned to her. She had that kind of personality, it seemed to him.

This, this was a wrong he could never truly right. His hook had just penetrated her heart, but he knew that it tore at her soul. Ripped it to shreds, broke down every bit of emotion she might have had for him, made her hate him. Not trust him. And he couldn't blame her.

He knew that he couldn't just take her (with her heart) and jet to the Enchanted Forest. No, he would have to betray Cora. Something he had been wanting to do for ages. He would get her heart back, get his Crocodile skinned, betray Cora, and get Emma her family back. Most importantly, her son.

Hook stood up, stretching gently. He locked his door, then climbed out his window onto the deck below him. He then started running towards Emma's apartment. He assumed that would be the first place the lad would be.

* * *

Granny had yelled at him once Regina had dropped him off. Which terrified him, because she had been holding her crossbow still. When she noticed how afraid he was, she yelled, "Good Lord, child, I'm not gonna shoot you!"

Henry gulped nonetheless. He was then forced to endure whatever soap opera Granny had been watching and sit on the couch under her watchful gaze. He couldn't move without her seeing, which was the point.

He considered attempting knocking her out with magic, but considering how unstable his magic was, she might end up in a coma. And what was the point? Someone would come after him again and he'd be brought back to the apartment. So, he schemed.

He had a half-formed plan when the apartment door rattled. Granny stood up and mouthed 'Go into the bathroom and lock the door. Now'. Henry shook his head, and she glared at him. It resulted in him walking towards the bathroom, but the second Granny turned her head, he dove behind the couch.

Again, the door rattled and lock August had made held steady. Granny's bow was aimed and ready. Henry rolled to the kitchen, grabbed a small, sharp knife and rolled back. At least now he was armed.

A sword poked through the crack between the door and the wall, swiftly moving down upon the block of wood holding the door shut. The wood fell to the ground, and the door rattled again. Henry smiled slightly. The door was locked, and Regina had put a spell on the apartment. Right?

Suddenly, Henry remembered she hadn't put the spell on the apartment because she had been too busy telling Granny about his escape and stuff. He cursed in his head, fear crawling up his throat.

The doorknob also fell down soon after, leaving a hole in the door. And then someone kicked the door down. Henry hid his head, not daring to look. He heard Granny firing, but either they didn't hit or the invader caught them. Either way, he was impressed. Granny was an almost dead-on shot.

The next thing he heard was Granny falling to the ground, limp. Henry moved left slowly, his makeshift dagger clutched in his hand. His head turned around the corner of the couch, and he saw a pair of boots just a few mere feet away. Henry gulped, then went right, planning a sneak attack. He moved along the base of the couch, stood silently, and ran straight for the man in the apartment.

Unfortunately, the man must have heard him so he darted out of the way just in time, resulting in Henry planting his knife in the wall. Snow was going to kill him. As he struggled to pull if dagger free, he turned to look at the man.

He recognized him almost immediately. The dark clothes, the cocky grin. Hook was in his apartment, and he wasn't harmed. It was as if he had never been hit by a car. Henry was almost sure he had broken at least his ribs. He supposed Cora could've helped him, but why was he there?

"Hello, Henry," he said, his accent throwing Henry for a moment. He couldn't figure where the accents came from in the Enchanted Forest. It confused him a lot, but from his knowledge, Hook and Gold had been born around the same time period, about 10 to 20 years of a difference, maybe that was why they had accents.

"Get out of my house," Henry demanded, finally pulling his knife free and only stumbling slightly. Hook cocked his head slightly, not exactly amused.

"I need your help. Emma, Regina, and basically everyone in this bloody town are in danger. You have to listen to me. Please," the one-handed pirate almost begged. Henry noted he still held his sword, but at his side, not as though he were going to attack.

"Emma? Where is she, is she okay?" he asked, the words pouring freely from his mouth. Like Hook, his weapon was at his side. The closest they would have to a sign of peace for now.

"Emma is on my ship with Cora. I'm not sure about the okay part, but the last time I saw her she was only slightly worse for wear. Before I tell you anything else, you have to trust me. Got it?" Hook said, taking a seat on the couch. Granny was just laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Got it, Captain," Henry quickly answered, sitting next to the hook-handed man. He wasn't quite sure what to call him, so he went with Captain.

Hook grinned. Henry wasn't sure if it was terrifying or made him even more rugged. Either way, it let Henry know that he was almost definitely crazy.

"Captain, eh? I prefer to go by Killian, Killian Jones, or my more colorful moniker, Hook. Call me whatever you want," Hook corrected, smiling.

"So, Killian, I need you to tell me everything that's happened that I don't know. All I know is that, well, you guys came through the portal. So, what do you have to tell me?" Henry asked, his hand on his chin.

* * *

**The season finale, that was just... God. I'm going die during the wait, what, 5 months? That's 20 weeks, 140 days... God. Lol. Anyways, I guess my question is what did you guys think of the finale?**


	19. Chapter 19: Emptiness

**I apologize for the late update, but I'm still in denial from the finale. Now expect updates once a week. That will probably be the average. Go ahead, read guys!**

* * *

Emma was curled on the floor, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. The second her heart left her body, everything felt numb. Gray. Bleakness surrounded her, suffocating her. It was as if the world had gotten grayer, everything tasted bitter, everything was so impersonal. It hurt, and she gasped for air as she tried to recover.

She was angry. Beyond angry, actually. Her white-hot anger burned through her soul, or it would've. She didn't really feel a lot. It was like she knew it was there, but she didn't feel it. Emma would have probably burned down the room except for the fact that her magic wasn't functioning. Her emotions were so out of control, she was almost glad it wasn't working. It would have made her stay that much more uncomfortable.

Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. Confusion. Hatred. Love, even. All of those emotions and more raced through her. But, Emma didn't really feel them. She knew they were there, but she felt nothing. Emma was just an empty shell. She needed something to fill her, give her purpose. There was nothing inside her. No emotions. Just thoughts.

Her pain was more emotional than physical, which meant she knew she should feel it but didn't. Killian had taken her heart and had destroyed every good thought of him in her mind. He was not good, he was with Cora. He was pure evil. At least, to her. He had destroyed her trust, trust she had given him. Even when he had left with Cora, she still semi-trusted him. Because he had probably only been doing it to get his revenge or get out of Storybrooke, or something that wasn't totally evil. But she had been so wrong.

And still, she felt something that definitely wasn't hate. He probably could kill her entire family, destroy every last bit of happiness she possessed and she would still love him. Partially, at least. But she would never admit her feelings. She loved him but never would admit it. Emma hated loving him but she had to. Because she had no choice. Her emotions did whatever the hell they wanted, damn what she wanted.

So, Emma felt numb. She needed to feel something, anything. Her emotional pain was there, she just couldn't feel it. Because it was her. Emma's pain made her who she was. So, when she felt nothing but pain, Emma needed something else. Something to distract.

Emma took the sharp end of her chains and rubbed it against her already bleeding wrists. It sent large amounts of pain through her entire body, but at least it allowed her to feel something. She needed something beside her missing heart's ache.

* * *

"And now Emma is stuck on my ship," Hook finished with a flourish. Granny was still unconscious ("Is she going to be okay?" Henry asked. Hook merely shrugged) and KIllian had been informing Henry of what happened for the past hour or so.

"Okay. What's your plan?" Henry asked. He was taking the news that he had taken him mother's heart surprisingly well. Meaning he punched him in the gut. The lad could pack a punch.

"Well, I think we need to tell Regina. If she's aware what Cora has planned, and what she has done and how much it upsets you, she won't join Cora. So, she can act as though she's on Cora's side and then betray her. I'm thinking imprisonment. You? We can't kill her until she gets her heart back into her dam- I mean darn- body." He cursed himself. Henry was only 12! He shouldn't be swearing like a pirate until at least 13! He was an exception to this rule, of course. Neverland had several pirates, not just children.

Henry only shrugged. "You don't tell my mom, I don't mind. And once Cora is imprisoned, we get Snow to kiss David and release the giant and Emma gets her heart back!" he dismissed. Hook sighed, his hook hand falling lazily between his knees.

"I need Cora to trust me. The main point of this is to get your mom to keep her heart. I highly doubt that to keep her away from you is the real reason she wanted Emma's heart. I'll go back and visit her. I'll slip her a note saying everything. Would you sign it? I don't think she'd believe it if it's from me. She hates me," Killian said quietly.

"No, she doesn't hate you." After giving the dark haired teen a look, Henry sighed. "My mom told you about her superpower, right? Well, along with that she has magic. I, being her son, have inherited some magic too. And I have my own superpower. I sense, well, er, love between people. It helps if I've met both the receiver and the recipient. Trust me, she still loves you. But kind of hates you at the same time... It's complicated!"

"So, she really can tell when we're lying?" Killian wasn't sure whether to jump off a cliff or smile. That would definitely help. The problem would be in getting her to believe in her ability. And in him.

"Yep. And she does love you, just is angry. And confused. And... Numb. I think that's an aftereffect of there not being a heart in her body. You promise to help her, right? I just want to have my family together. As of the moment, all of my actual blood-related family is either imprisoned, dead, or in a coma," Henry asked, eyes wide. Killian nodded. He wondered who was dead...

Both of Henry's grandparents were alive, Emma was alive, but his father? His father was dead? He would have questioned the boy more except he knew how much hated it when people asked about his parents. Hook figured that some things were to be kept private.

"Pirate's word. And that's a sacred thing. I promise," he swore. Henry then got a sly look on his face. 'Oh no,' Killian thought to himself. 'If he's anything like his mother, then that means nothing good'.

"Hey, Killian?" Henry began, exaggerating the vowels. Hook narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?"

"What if I went with you? Say that I just loved Emma because I thought I had to. You can talk to Cora and I can get the heart or vice versa! She'll probably want to ask me questions about Regina," Henry blurted out. Killian instantly shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous. Emma would have my head, and there's no way Cora would believe you. Stick to the plan and tell Regina. I'll work on getting Emma's heart back, okay? But for now, you need to tell Regina. When Cora comes for her, she can do... Something, we'll work that out later. It'll take a little bit longer but it's almost insured that we'll win, got it?" Killian ordered.

"Fine," Henry sighed, looking down at his thumbs. Killian felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach.

"I'll visit you whenever I can with reports, okay?" At that, Henry brightened considerably. He had a bit of a glow around him, not magical though. Just a natural one.

"Thanks, Killian!" Henry chirped.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, the bright white of the room burning her eyes. Everything felt rough and unfamiliar, uncomfortable. She panicked, not knowing where she was or who she was. "Hello?" she called out, confused. Then, more panicked, "Hello?!"

A nurse walked in, holding some medicine on a tray "Hello, sweetie. I'm Ms. Solver and I'll be your nurse. Sweetie, you have amnesia. Your name is Isabelle French, more commonly known as Belle," she said, placing her tray down.

"Oh, okay," she answered. Amnesia. She had amnesia. Her name was Isabelle French. At least she knew that much. Belle opened her mouth to ask about the man who had healed her shoulder, but decided against it. But she had a feeling that asking about it would get her sent to an asylum.

"How are you feeling?" Ms. Solver asked, doing something with her clip board and tray. "Confusion is a natural feeling when you have amnesia."

"Well, confused. And panick-y. Uncomfortable," Belle admitted, shifting so she was sitting up instead of laying down.

"All expected. Are you hungry? You need to eat to take your medicine," she responded, offering her a plate of... Browned objects and carrots? At her confusion, Ms. Solver smiled. "Chicken nuggets and carrots, sweetie. They're good. Do you want some ketchup?"

"Uh, what's ketchup?" Belle asked nervously.

"It's good, like tomato sauce. For chicken. That doesn't really taste like sauce. Know what, just try it." The nurse squeezed some red thing onto the brown things (chicken nuggets) and offered her one. She took one and nibbled a bite, then took a bigger bite.

"Not bad," she replied, selecting another. "Not bad at all."

* * *

Mr. Gold watched as Ms. Solver talked to Belle. He wished to go in there and talk to her, but everyone had agreed it would be best if he stayed out of her life, if only for a little while. But he missed her terribly. The worst part? He knew that she wasn't missing him.

So, he watched silently and from afar. After a few minutes of the two talking, he quietly slunk away back to the waiting room. He would worry about Belle later, but for now, his son. Oh god, his son. The reason he created the curse, the reason he had manipulated certain people to get his way.

He reached into his pocket to touch the soft shawl, his only way out of town. But he needed Emma to come with him, or at least someone who had been out of Storybrooke. The problem? No one had ever been outside Storybrooke. No one except for Emma and...

Henry. He had left Storybrooke before. Sure, he hadn't gone on a plane or anything like that, but he did have outside knowledge. Gold would have asked the boy in a heartbeat, had the Seer's prophecy not been burned into his brain.

The young boy who would lead him to his son would also be his downfall. There was no one else in town able to leave town, except for Henry. Henry must be his downfall. Rumplestiltskin sickly recalled saying 'Then I'll just have to kill him' to finding out that the young man who would lead him to his son would be his downfall.

But Henry? Henry would be his downfall? The boy who had brought the savior to town and helped without knowing to get Belle back? The boy who had allowed Emma to break the curse? It just didn't add it. There was no way possible that Henry could kill him.

So, he was at a crossroads. To find his son, he would find out who would be his downfall. And did he really want to know? In the end, Gold decided he would risk it. Now, to figure out how to get Henry to leave Storybrooke while his entire blood-related family was either missing or under a curse, not the most promising of circumstances.

But, if he found his son, he could promise that in helping him find something, he would help find Emma. More than he already was, leaving Emma alone with Cora was definitely not the best idea. Emma alone with Cora and Hook. Gold gritted his teeth at the mere thought of said pirate.

He pushed all thoughts of the man out of his head and focused on Henry. Forget convincing him, how would he convince Regina to let him go? She wouldn't let him leave town, let alone the state.

So, Rumplestiltskin was in a pickle. A very large pickle. But he would get Henry out of town. And he would help him find his son. Then he'd go from there.

* * *

**I'm not exactly in love with this chapter, but I think it was good. I hope you guys have had a good week and review! **

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite song/band? I like most kinds of music. There are few kinds I really don't listen to or hate. What about you guys? **


	20. Chapter 20: Bleeding Hands

**I am so sorry for the delay! I've come to a bit of a lapse in this story. I know where I want to go, but the point right now is very frustrating for me to write. So, I will try to push myself and get out chapters faster. I'm not giving up, I swear, all I'm saying is that I'm going through a bit of a block. But I feel so close to breaking through... So that's good!**

**Enough with my talking/writing! It's time for YOU to read! **

* * *

Henry had gone to the hospital soon after Killian left. He checked on Granny, then left, backpack on his back. Granny was still out cold, but she wasn't dead. At least, he hoped she wasn't. She probably wasn't dead. Right? At worst, she would wake up with a bad headache. Henry hoped that was the worst. Then again, he wasn't a doctor. Speaking of doctors... He once more started the run to the hospital. He had to tell Regina about Cora's plan, then his and Killian's plan to stop her. So many plans, so little time. At least, that's how it seemed.

Killian. Henry wasn't sure how he felt about him, but he definitely liked him. Even if he had kidnapped his mother and had a hand in ripping his family from him, he seemed like a good guy. Okay, maybe he was a little angry at him. Maybe more than a little angry. Then again, that was to be expected. But his mom loved him, and that would help Henry accept him. He wanted someone for him mom. Someone to make her happy. Like how David made Snow happy, how Daniel had made Regina happy, how Belle made Gold happy, the list went on and on. Perfect examples of true love. And that's what it was, even if the both of them were too stubborn to admit it. He would have to do some meddling once he got his family back...

Henry ran through the town, taking not-as-noticed routes to the hospital. He figured Regina told a few people about his lockdown, if anyone saw him, he would pretty much be at square -7. It was far too frustrating, being the 'baby' in a family of heroes and villains. Worst part? They were all equally fierce when it came to him, which frustrated him to no ends.

Henry actually got through the doors this time, something he was proud of. There had been no one outside, which he supposed was lucky for him. Otherwise someone would have just driven him back like before and the process would repeat for the third time. It was the third time, wasn't it? God, he was thwarted a lot. He saw Regina playing with her phone, concentrating.

"Regina!" he called, hurrying over to her. Her head jerked up from her phone suddenly, eyes alert. Her eyes widened as she realized it was him. He ran towards her, accidentally crashing into her.

"Henry? What are you doing here, Granny was supposed to be watching you," she said, concerned. How was he going to explain that she was passed out of the floor... Maybe he should just leave that part out. Less of a chance he would get in trouble, er, more trouble. For now, at least. Henry had long ago figured out what to tell Regina and what not to tell Regina. It was key when living with her.

"Never mind that, what's important is that we have a plan," Henry dismissed, eyes shining bright. Regina's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. And that's when he realized he said 'we'. 'Ah crap,' he thought to himself. Now he had to tell her about Killian before he had planned... This was not good. Once Regina got an idea in her head, it was impossible to stop her.

"We? Who's this 'we'?" she inquired, voice a tiny bit shriller with worry. Henry shifted uncomfortably, rocking his weight between his left and right foot. He really didn't want to say anything, but Regina would break him down. Saying a pirate was the other part of the 'we' would get him at least a weeks' grounding, or something like that. Or maybe he would get locked in the asylum. At least that way Regina had more eyes on him.

"I'll tell you in a second, but we have a plan to get Emma and Snow back all while imprisoning or killing Cora." Henry avoided Killian's part in the plan at all, careful. He knew Cora's name would distract her, at least for the moment. At the name of her mother, Regina's face went pale with fear, hate, and curiosity. He knew that they had a very, er, complex relationship. Regina had Killian assassinate her mother just because she loved her... His family was so screwed up. For one thing, his grandparents, step-mom, and mom were all about the same age... Then add in all the times his family had tried to kill one another and you get craziness. That wasn't even the tip of the ice berg.

"So while I've been here at the hospital, you've been plotting murders with a stranger?" Regina replied bluntly, gazing at him worried. He shook his head. 'Not a stranger, well, not exactly,' he thought to himself. 'You hired him to kill someone for you once.'

"No, well, we're still deciding what to do with Cora. But he suggested either imprisonment or murder. Basically, Cora is going to ask her to join you. You will have to play along. Act like you're under her spell, do as she says. But in reality, you're going to betray her. She has Snow as a gift to you. She wants to give you Snow's heart, but figured you'd like to take her heart yourself. Then Killian is going to free Emma, we all go after Cora, imprison her, and then my family is full again!" he explained excitedly.

"Who's Killian?" Regina asked, confused. Henry gulped. He forgot about not telling Regina and avoiding the subject of his elusive partner at all costs. And then he had to go and slip up. Then again, it sounded like him.

"Uh, he's the Captain of the Jolly Roger," he muttered, kicking at the ground. Henry prayed that she didn't know the name of Killian's ship. It was a vain hope, but a hope nonetheless. Regina's eyes flashed with anger and she roughly tilted his chin up towards her. Guess she did know.

"Captain Hook is not to be trusted!" she scolded. "He's a pirate, Henry. God, what has he told you?" Her face was filled with concern. Possibly for him, possibly for the fact that she was wondering if he knew that she had hired him to kill her mother. Uh, yeah. Great reason to be concerned.

"Yes, he can be trusted! I know he can! You had hired him to kill Cora in the past." Henry knew he had hit a sore spot. Regina's gaze went ice cold.

"And if he could've been trusted, we wouldn't be having this problem now," she responded coldly. She had a point, but Regina just didn't want him to be right. Mostly because she didn't want Killian to be trustworthy so she had a reason to shield Henry. Touching, but very bothersome.

Henry's eyes flashed in response. "I know that, and he wants to help us. He wants to help Emma. Please, just listen to me!" Why did he always have such a hard time getting people to listen to him? No one ever believed him. It angered him, but he kept his temper under control. Henry had to keep it under control, otherwise they might be standing in flames. Basically, it wasn't good if he left him temper run amuck.

"How do you know he can be trusted, Henry?" Regina inquired, concerned. Obviously the pirate wasn't someone she approved of to have around Henry. "He might just playing you, he might be working for Cora. People lie, Henry. He might just be playing you to kidnap you."

"Just like the mailman might be plotting to kidnap me. He _might_ be. There's no proof of that. But he does want to help us. There is proof." He had a stare down with Regina.

She broke. "What is this 'proof', exactly?" Henry smirked, allowing himself to enjoy the victory for a moment.

"I can feel love between people. He loves Emma, just as Emma loves him. But it's very conflicted... Never mind, just know that I felt the love he has for my mom. He doesn't want to hurt her, he wants her safe and sound and happy. Please, just believe me and I'll explain everything else. Believe me," Henry begged. She had to believe him, this was their only chance. If she didn't believe him, they couldn't save Emma. They couldn't save his family.

Regina's hard features softened into ones she only wore around him. She seemed to believe him, not matter how much she did not want to. "I believe you. What's going on, Henry?"

* * *

Emma ran her finger across the jagged chains, wishing to feel something. Anything, even the worst pain imaginable. Even physical pain was dimmed due to loosing her heart. Emma had a feeling her emotions would overwhelm her all at once. She guessed they would return when she got her heart back. If she got her heart back. Emma's eyes flickered to the chains. All she felt was the cool metal, not the pain it gave. She groaned, craving to feel something.

Everything was so dark. There was nothing in her gray world, no emotion, no pain. She was a doll, nothing more than a shell. And Emma hated it. She was so used to feeling something, usually pain, that not feeling anything hurt even more. The numbness surrounded her and it wouldn't go away, no matter what she did.

It was as if she was packed in bubble wrap and cotton, unable to feel anything. Even her insides were packed with the substances. Everything she felt, all the pain, all the good things, gone. Emma even missed the pain, for it had made her who she was.

She stood on shaky legs, pulling at her chains. Her throat had long ago gone hoarse from her screams for release. Emma tried ripping the chains from the walls, pulling and falling and stumbling. It didn't work. Everything was so much darker, wrong. Emma blinked rapidly, attempting to get something. Some emotion, some pain. Anything. But nothing came.

Emma struggled with the chains, determined to break free. There was nothing preventing her determination, apparently determination wasn't a true emotion. She pulled and pushed with all her might, but nothing worked. She tried using her magic to free herself, but it wouldn't respond. It was like her magic was restrained, bubbling and boiling beneath her skin. And that's when Emma figured it out.

So far, she had only managed to perform magic with her emotions. No emotion, no feeling, no magic. That was how it worked. And Emma hadn't attempted thought-magic yet or anything of the sort, so she was unable to use it. It was hard to sort her thoughts as it was, attempting magic would be practically impossible. She should've felt a surge of frustration or anger, but she felt nothing. It was like a ball of clay beneath a towel or something, she knew it was there, just didn't know what it felt like.

It was so frustrating, just being beyond reach of her emotions, of her magic. Emma needed something, craved it. It was so strange, not having emotions. It hurt. Emotions truly made a person human. They formed their morals, their thoughts, their goals. Having no emotions was basically like being a china doll.

Emma pulled and pulled, but the chains didn't give. She was stuck, whether she liked it or not. Tired, Emma laid down on the floor and slept.

* * *

Killian paced along the deck of his ship, trying to walk out his nerves. The sky was a dark blue-gray, the stars and moon still shining bright. It cast a silvery glow over everything the shadows didn't touch. He lived in the quietness of the still night, the waves providing a calming sensation. He fondly recalled many nights gently swaying in his bed, listening to the waves.

Cora was still belowdecks, for all he knew. Possibly sleeping. Possibly doing magic. Probably plotting ways to manipulate people. He figured that was her favorite thing to do, manipulating people to her will. Being evil. Scheming. The above all sounded like things she would love.

He looked down into the inky black water, feeling the slight chill that came off of it. There was a mist, and it slightly blocked his view of the nearing storm. He felt it in his bones, the sea reacting. The waves were getting a bit bigger, swelling and shrinking with each passing moment.

Killian knew he should go down and talk to Emma, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted to see Emma, but he figured that she wouldn't want to see him. Not after what he did. Guilt flooded his veins, pounded inside his brain, and made his heart beat faster. He was so guilty, all of his crimes, crashing down on him all at once.

Accepting Milah onto his ship, not going back for her son, provoking the Crocodile, all of his bad deeds. Thieving and killing were crimes, but most of the people he stole and killed were criminals even worse than he was. He was such a guilty man. A criminal. A liar. A destroyer. A murderer.

Killian looked down on his hands clothed in the silver light, but all he could see was the blood his hands. It dripped down, staining his shoes and ship. He jerked away from the edge of the ship, the blood still dripping down onto the floorboards. That was all he could see, the blood pouring from his hands. The blood on his hands.

He fell to his knees, his hook scratching a piece of the ship. The blood was spreading, he had done so much evil, why hadn't he ever done the right thing? Killian could feel the bones snapping beneath his hands, the blood leaking across his palms. His eyes crossed in a crazed manner, and he banged his head. The blood slowly disappeared, and he was breathing normally again.

He slowly pulled himself together, standing up. The blood, all of it, disappeared. Killian clutched onto the ship for balance, trying to not fall down. He had to talk to Emma, he had to tell her about their plan... But he was so nervous. Ashamed. Guilty. He felt so bad, so awful.

He began the walk as if he were walking to his death, and in a way, he was. Killian had no plan for what he was going to say, no idea. He needed a plan, even the slightest guideline would help. By the time he reached her door, he only had a half-assed plan. Most of it was for the back up plan, so it was a pretty bad plan.

He took a deep breath, and entered the room, only to find her asleep. She was surrounded in blood, her wrists bleeding. With a sick stomach, Killian realized that she hurt herself to feel something. To feel the pain.

Hook rummaged in his drawers for some healing medicines and bandages, trying to keep calm. Killian found it all and sat next to her, cleaning her wounds and wrapping them. He did it in the most effective way he knew, trying to keep them from infection. When he finished, he looked down at her peaceful face.

He moved a strand of hair out of her with his hook, careful not to mar her beautiful face. She looked so calm, so peaceful. So numb. Frozen. Killian swallowed a thick wad of guilt, and waited for her to awake.

* * *

**I hope that this makes up for the late update. I'm so sorry, and love you guys! If you guys have any questions, PM me or review. God, I'm so sorry for the month-long wait! I'm writing the other chapter, not sure what's going to happen. But who knows? See you guys soon!****  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Guilt

**I was so surprised when the last 3/4.5 of this chapter came out in about 35 minutes. Maybe less. I was so happy to suddenly have inspiration for this story! I think updates should get more of a schedule soon. Not immediately, but hopefully soon. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Emma blearily opened her eyes to a pair of ocean blue eyes, and was incredibly confused. And then the numbness returned, along with all of her memories. Killian had taken her heart, had hurt her. But all she felt was numb. She couldn't imagine emotion. She knew what they were, but not how they felt.

"What are you doing here?" Emma attempted to put anger into her words, but it just sounded robotic. Hollow. She had no emotion, therefore her voice held no emotion. Emma couldn't even fake it. It made her feel weak. And she hated feeling weak.

Killian's lips tried to form words, but to no avail. She noted his hands were shaking and his eyes were bloodshot. From what, she didn't know, but she had a few ideas. Killian's eyes were filled with guilt, and slightly wet. Had he... Had he been crying? Why had he been crying? What had he been crying about? And why guilt? Why was he feeling guilty?

He eventually gave up on trying to speak his message, and simply handed her a piece of paper. Killian then left the room, pace fast. Emma wanted to call him back, but the door was already slammed shut. But as he had left, she could've sworn she saw tears glistening down his cheeks. Emma hastily unfolded the paper, her eyes quickly scanning the page.

_Dear Emma,_

_Because I know I won't be able to tell you this, I have written my message out, just in case. Emma, I love you. I took your heart because Cora said she would kill you, your parents, and Henry. Henry, Emma. I have never felt this sorry in my entire life, this pathetic, and I have no excuse for what I did. Please, forgive me. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do. I need your forgiveness, I need it, Emma. Otherwise, I will go mad._

_Henry and I have devised a plan to get you your heart back, free you and Snow, thereby letting your father out of his coma, and stop Cora. I can't say the entire plan, should this message be intercepted or something. That's what Henry said, anyways. I personally believe that if I hand it straight to you there's no chance it will be intercepted but then again, maybe I won't need this and I'll get lucky. Doubtful, highly doubtful. _

_I love you, Emma. I really do. Please, just know that. Know that I love you. I promise to get you back your heart if it's the last thing I ever do._

It wasn't signed, and probably for the best. Tears rose in Emma's eyes. She did have some emotion left, thankfully. And he had brought it out of her.

At least now she had something to believe in. And, very slowly, so slowly Emma didn't notice it, hope gently flooded her system. And then it started growing. A faint smile crossed Emma's lips.

She had to put herself together. Emma refused to play the damsel in distress. No, she would do something. What she would do, however, she still had to figure out. She needed her heart back, and with a little bargaining, she might just get it.

* * *

Killian ran off the Jolly Roger as fast as he could. He wanted, needed, to talk to Emma. But, he couldn't. It was as if she had captured his voice in a box and held it captive. The look she held in her eyes scared him, terrified him. He had done that. And he just couldn't believe that he had done that to her. That he had just destroyed someone.

The guilt was slowly drowning him. He couldn't do anything, just felt guilt. Guilt, guilt, guilt. The word pounded in his ears, blocking out all other sound. You. Are. Guilty. Guilty of so many crimes, so many sins. He couldn't save anyone. He wasn't cut out for being a hero. Villainy, that's what he knew. That's what he was good at. So what was stopping him from going back? More importantly, who was stopping him?

Emma. The guilt of his crime against her would always be something he would remember, no matter what. He couldn't just leave her, not when he loved her. Fine. He would rescue her, charm her, play the hero. But then he was done. He would sail back to Neverland and never, ever, look back. End his days happily. Maybe even find a spell to erase the cursed memories. But no spell could erase the love he felt.

Yet, he knew what he had to do. It was simple, too simply. He would swoop in, get her out of there, put her in safe hands, say a final parting, then get the hell out of there. Killian didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. What better way to do that than live in isolation? No one to hurt, no one to hurt him.

It sounded oddly wonderful. Simply wonderful. Calming. All of the sudden, Killian was very, very tired. Uncharastically tired. He just wanted a break. Even his revenge seemed pointless now. It was like his soul, his thoughts, his very being, was being drained. And all he wanted was calmness. Peace. A break. What was worth hurting people? Nothing.

He didn't even care that he would be leaving her behind. Because he would be protecting her.

* * *

Cora watched the pirate practically run off the ship. She smiled. Everything was going to plan. Emma was in her clutches, her daughter would come back to her, and she would finally put her on the throne with no Charmings to try and kill her. It would be wonderful.

Emma, oh, poor Emma. She was losing herself. Her magic came from love, of all things. How silly it was, Cora thought. Love was weakness, yet, for Emma, it was her protection. And now it was gone. For now, at least.

Cora's plan was simple. Give Snow to her daughter for Regina to join her, to love her once more. Whatever happened to her next didn't concern her, Cora honestly didn't care what happened to her. And then there was Emma.

With Emma, she was getting rid of almost all of her leftover problems. With her heart as a bargaining, she would have the entire Charming family in the palm of her hand. With the parents already taken care of, all there was left was Emma and Henry. Henry was of slight concern, mostly because of Regina's feelings for him. Oh well, they would deal with him later.

But Emma, everyone loved her. She had broken the curse, with the threat of her dying everyone would be in the palm of her hand. Cora would move everyone back to the Enchanted Forest with ease, then kill Emma. Killian would obviously be heartbroken, but if the spell she placed on him worked (which, it would) he would have no desire to do anything after he completed his latest and final goal. Probably killing Rumplestiltskin. Fine. Just worked in her favor, anyways.

So, Cora had no worries. Because nothing would go wrong. Nothing could go wrong. Everything would be perfect.

* * *

Killian knew what he had to do. Kill Cora, rescue Emma. Then he could 'retire', in a word. He could relax, be free. And that's exactly what he would do. But he had to finish what he started. He didn't know why he _had_ to, but he wanted to. At least, he thought he did.

So, he found his partner, accomplice: Henry. His role was simple, to get Regina to distract Cora. Get her off the boat and far away from his Jolly Roger. To lead Cora to a place where the Blue Fairy and Regina would stun her... Or kill her. Whichever Regina saw fit. Either ways, Cora would be taken care of.

Everything passed in a grayish blur. One second he was talking to Henry, the next Regina and the Blue Fairy. They said they would do it. He didn't remember if they which option they choose. Whatever. The plan was in motion. And then he could find peace. But not before saying goodbye.

And finally, he was hiding at the docks. Crouched down besides a boat, burning his back and knees. Regina's and Cora's voices drifted away. He waited a good two minutes before jumping up and running onto his ship. Cora had set protections, of course, but not against herself, Regina, or Killian. Quite a nice little feature.

He ran to her cabin, and began to tear it apart. Where would she keep Emma's heart? Where did everyone keep things they didn't want to be found? Under their bed. Killian tossed the frame aside, frustrated. Nothing there. Just as he was about to turn away, he noticed a floorboard slightly crooked. Killian grabbed the plank and ripped it up, ignoring his bleeding hands. And below the floorboard rested a metal chest. He hurriedly opened it, anxious. And there it was, in all its glory. Emma's heart.

Killian greedily snatched it up, careful to not squeeze it. To not hurt her. He ran to her cell, her prison, and tore open the door. Killian wasn't being careful, he wasn't being himself. He was being reckless, tearing apart everything in his path. As long as he didn't break the hull of the ship, he was fine. The ship always repaired itself, no matter what. But not the hull. That was where the magic was.

Emma looked up, startled. "K-K-Killian?" she asked, eyes wide. Maybe it was nerves, or maybe it was the fact he had just torn down a door, but she looked scared of him. Without responding, he shoved the heart back in her chest, praying he did it correctly. There was no manual to taking out and putting in hearts. Someone should write one.

She gasped, color flooding into her ashen cheeks. Pain filled her eyes, along with several emotions. "No time to explain, we have to move. Now," Killian said, swinging Emma over his shoulder and running. Emma didn't do anything, possibly too shocked to do anything besides be cooperative.

He had to run, but run where? Killian didn't know the town very well. He needed to get Emma to the hospital, but where was it? He was lost, and Emma, strong Emma, was in so much pain. Emotions were overwhelming her, drowning her. Probably because if she had had her heart over the time period her heart wasn't there, her emotions would have been raging. God, just thinking that gave Killian a headache.

After running around for about 15 minutes, Killian noticed Emma's wincing. She didn't cry out, per say, but she did wince almost every time Killian took a step. Her wrists, they must be killing her. Now that he slowed a tiny bit, he could feel the blood from her wrists slinking down his back and neck, staining the skin red.

He gently laid her down by a tree, trying to not cause her any more pain. "Killian, Killian stop!" Emma suddenly cried, eyes wide. Killian's mind panicked, fearing the worst. Was Cora behind him? What really could go wrong besides that?

"Killian, where's Snow?" Oh yeah, that could go wrong.

* * *

**Kind of short, but I'm working on it! I think this story will end soon. I just feel it. Not sure when, but I know _how _it will end, though. And I like it. Though, getting there will be a problem. But don't worry! I have some ideas.  
**

**Hopefully, see you guys soon. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22: Waiting To Say Goodbye

**Zerousy, your question is answered later in the chapter (and in the bottom AN, but don't go there now. Read the chapter first). Just figured I would tell you that.**

**Wow, Chapter 22... I made it longer than usual, or slightly longer than usual. This is the last we will hear from Aurora, Mulan, and Philip. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Killian, where is my mother?" Emma asked in a panic. She kept rubbing her wrists, wincing every now and then when she rubbed the wrong way. They obviously pained her, but the main thing on her mind was her mother. How Killian had forgotten her, specifically. He shifted uneasily well. Of all the things to forgot, it had to be a person. Oops. Killian cursed, frustrated with himself. How could he have done that? He hadn't completed Phase One of his goal, not yet. Idiot!

"Er... I'll be right back. Stay here," he commanded, and took of running once more without another word in from Emma. He had to get to Snow, he had to complete his goal... And then he would be free. Free of this life, free of everything. Just relax. Breathe. He could just be, and be nothing else. Simply be.

Okay, so maybe he sounded a _tiny_ bit mad. But it was the only thing making sense in his brain. Every other thought in his head was spinning around in his head like a hurricane was going on. It hurt, it really did.

His feet hit the earth in a rhythm, the only thing he could hear. _Thump, thump, thump thump, thu-thump._ Over and over again. The wind rushed past his face, blowing his coat backwards. Blowing him backwards, that's how strong it was. A storm, that's what it was from. A storm was brewing and it was about to hit. He could feel it in his bones, even if the signs hadn't been obvious. He didn't care. He had to carry out his mission. Killian felt a smile cross his face at the Henry-like term. He wondered if everything had gone to plan, but it didn't stay on his mind for long. Killian had his mission, and that was his life. Everything else went up in smoke, and he didn't care.

Killian found his way back to the ship and raced downwards to Snow's 'cell'. He had to get her out, he had to. He didn't know why, why he was fueled with so much determination to free her. It didn't feel right, but Killian didn't question it. Even if it felt like someone had roughly shoved it into place, forcing him to act like this. But he didn't care. Not really. Whatever it was, it fueled him, and he wouldn't question it. Couldn't question it, that is. He couldn't concentrate long enough to question it. His mission consumed him.

"Killian, what are you doing? Where's Cora?" Snow asked, standing up. She was put together, calm. Very calm. Eerily so, in fact. Maybe a bit tired. "Where's Emma, has she been hurt?" The worry lines creased her forehead and crinkled her eyes. She was a good mother, for all it was worth. The thought flickered in his thoughts as a candle in the hurricane that was his head, gone as soon as it was complete. It was one of the first real thoughts Killian had had in a few hours, at least, that's what it felt like. How long had it been, in actuality? What day was it? He didn't know. Killian didn't care.

"Don't have the time, have to get you out of here!" he panted, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away from the Jolly Roger. At least she wasn't injured, which would've slowed them down greatly. He had to get her to Emma, had to bring them to safety... He had to. Even if he was exhausted and about to pass out. He had to complete his goal.

He could hear Snow yelling at him as they ran, Killian partially dragging her. He was barely aware of the rain beginning to fall, slowly soaking the pair to the bone. He wasn't aware of the roots they stumbled over, the thorns scratching at their skin. The thunder and lightning in the sky above, worrying Snow. He wasn't aware of anything except his goal and the path in front of him.

They eventually got to Emma, who was still under the tree. She was wet and partially covered in blood from her wrists. The bandages Killian had put on her earlier had been soaked through with water and blood. Her eyes were half-lidded. "Emma!" Snow exclaimed, rushing to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... Killian... Where's Killian?" she muttered. It pained him to watch Emma in this state, but Killian was tired. So tired. He wanted to leave now... To go back to Neverland. To be at peace. To just be. But he had to say goodbye... Then he was done.

Snow pulled him down besides her, forcing his knees to bend and give out. "I'm here, Emma," he whispered, placing a gentle hand on her wrist. "I'm right here. You're safe now. I'm going to carry you now, okay? We're going to get you to the hospital now."

"No, no hospital, I'm fine, no," she murmured, but she soon passed out. Whether it was from blood lost, exhaustion, or pure luck, she was out like a light. Her limp form looked so small against the tree. So injured. Killian felt a small hope deep down, hoping that she was alright. But the rest of him didn't care. And then that hope vanished, covered by something. He didn't know what it was, just that it was there.

The hard part was over, at least in his mind. In his heart, even if Killian didn't know it, the hard part had just begun.

* * *

"Emma... Please, Emma... Wake up, Emma... Please..." The anxious voice lifted her from sleep, causing her heavy eyelids to open and close repeatedly. Well, it caused for them to try and force them open and close repeatedly. It was hard, trying forcing them open. Emma felt like someone had glued them shut, or covered them with sand. Either way, it required a large amount of effort and energy she simply didn't have.

"She's awake!" A different voice cried. It sounded happy, but slightly nervous... Why? Was there something wrong with her? She still couldn't get her damn eyes to open, why was it so hard? Why did everything hurt? Where was she? Where was Killian? Why wasn't she under the tree? Where was Snow?

So many questions, yet she couldn't even open her eyes, forget her mouth. Oh God, why did everything feel like it was burning? What was that pounding in her head? Why did everything feel so wrong? Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

The questions peppered the air, making her headache even worse. Too much noise, too many voices, too many people.

"Is she alright?"

"What's going on with her?"

"Mom! Mom, are you awake?"

"Emma!"

"She's re-entering sleep, let her rest."

The words swirled around in her brain for a moment before turning to dust, disappearing as an imaginary wind swept them away. And then she re-entered the sweet blackness, the release of sleep.

* * *

Killian was frustrated. It was easy to understand as to why, at least from his perspective. He would be unable to complete his goal until Emma was awake and okay, when she was off the medication. That could take anywhere between 5 days and 2 months. Either way, it felt far too long. He cursed her injuries being worse than they had thought and her stupid coma.

His skin felt like it was keeping him captive, preventing him from doing what he wished. He wanted to be free, to relax. Be okay. That's what he wanted, and yet he couldn't go after it. Not until he said goodbye.

Goodbye to his life. Goodbye to everyone he had ever known and met. Goodbye to the pain, misery, and revenge. What was revenge, anyways? It was much better to relax. He didn't have the heart for revenge anymore. Milah was avenged enough, Belle had lost her memories. And maybe now they could have a normal relationship. Maybe.

Goodbye to everyone and everything. Goodbye to Emma, who had taken his heart prisoner and for all he knew, still had it. He didn't care. He just wanted to get out of his life, get out of his skin.

Regina had approached him on Day 9 of Emma's comatose-like state. David had been awakened by Snow, Cora killed. He hadn't bothered himself with specifics.

"Killian, are you alright?" From those words, he knew something was wrong. Regina, the Evil Queen, never asked if someone was alright, especially not him. Not unless she had some sort of information that meant that a person wouldn't be alright. Even then, it was rare she would actually approach the person.

"'Course," he had replied gruffly.

She had studied him for a moment, sizing up his words. He wasn't sure if what he had said was a truth or a lie.

"Killian, before Cora died, she told us something. She said that she had placed a curse over you, one that only she knew how to break. She said that you would be unable to do anything but finish whatever your last goal was, and then you would go to a place where you would be out of everyone's hair, as Cora phrased it. Are you... Are you planning on doing that?" She was hesitant to ask. Regina was scared of the answer. And then Killian found himself lying, the words easily leaving his mouth.

"Of course not! She was attempting to prevent you from killing her. Although why she would use me, I have no clue. Thank you, anyways." He remained his snarky self throughout the entire conversation, trying to get her to believe that he wasn't under a spell. And he wasn't under a spell. Right? He was just really tired. And wanted to, well, retire. He was 300 years old, come on, didn't he deserve a break?

Regina eyed him suspiciously. "If you do feel like that, talk to me, okay? It isn't you, Killian. It's the spell. Remember that." And then she left.

On Day 13, Emma had woken up. The month after that was full of recovery, full of medication. Emma never left the hospital, she couldn't. She was sick on top of her injuries. Killian didn't care. He just waited, and waited, and waited, until he could say goodbye.

And then that day came.

* * *

Philip had been brought back. It had taken several months, but he was back. Living, breathing, in the flesh. And yet, Aurora felt like something was off. Something had changed, and she didn't like it.

Maybe it was the fact that she and Mulan had done horrible, terrifying things to bring Philip back from the wraith's prison. Maybe it was the fact that Philip had been sick ever since he had been brought back, an after effect that would last for who knew how long. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that she had changed.

Aurora was stronger than she had ever been. She was a warrior, molded like clay after Mulah. She was still tender-hearted, yes, but now she didn't hesitate to do what needed to be done. She didn't grimace at blood and could do severe damage with any sort of weapon. Aurora was different.

"So, what do we do now?" Mulan had asked one day, sitting down next to her. They were stuck on an island not far off the coast of the Enchanted Forest. But they were far away enough for it to be impossible to get there without a strong vessel, which they didn't have.

"We stay here, and we wait. We wait for someone to find us or for us to find something that will enable us to cross the ocean," she answered. "It's all we can do."

They sat in silence for a moment before Mulan spoke up. "Do you have dreams? Dreams about the wraith? Of..." She trailed off, not able to say any more. The haunted look in her face was more than enough.

"Of course. But we have Philip back, and in my eyes, everything we went through was worth it. You get your brother back, your friend back, and I get my fiance back. My true love. And I think about what he went through. What we went through was nothing compared to his trials."

"I know, it's just... I can feel the blades entering and reentering my body, causing pain but leaving no mark. It's enough to keep me up well into the night." They both involuntarily shivered, remembering the feeling.

"Have you ever heard Philip screaming in his sleep?"

"No. I take it you have?"

"Yes. He sounds like he was in so much pain, pain we cannot physically comprehend. It's a miracle that he's only sick, not dead. Not insane."

They sat quietly for a moment, lost in thoughts and memories. Aurora could practically feel the pain all over again, tearing her flesh. At least, that's what it had felt like. The fire burning in her veins, the dryness in her throat. The screams ripped from her dry throat.

"Is he any better?"

"No."

"Will he get better?"

"We can hope and do what we can. It can go either way. I wish we had Snow back, she was known for healing."

"She is with her daughter and happy. We shouldn't try to tear her away from her happiness in trying to get out own happiness back. It isn't right."

"I know," Aurora said, feeling like a small child being repremanded. "It's just that everything would be easier if she was here, if we had a healer."

"Life wasn't meant to be easy. It's meant to teach how to be happy when all around you in burning. If Philip doesn't survive, we did all we could. And then we let life play out."

"That's what I'm scared of," she confessed. "I can't lose him, not again. It... It hurts already. It hurts too much."

"It's going to hurt. That's how you know it isn't over. Because when it hurts, there's something bound to happen next."

A few weeks later, Philip's sickness broke. He and Aurora got married. Mulah performed a mock marriage, one that bound them to each other. The trio was all alone, but someday, someone would come and find them. And they would be ready.

* * *

**Well... Okay, time to clear some things up:**

**Yes, Killian is under a spell! Cora placed a spell on him that made him complete his last goal, which was rescuing and saying goodbye to Emma (only rescuing Snow, too). Once that was completed and Emma is all healed, he is going to say goodbye and leave for Neverland, where he will 'just be'. That was for those of you who didn't understand it. Sorry if it was confusing, it kind of just possessed me and that's what came out.**

**How many chapters we have left in this story before it comes to an end/Sequel: There will be no sequel, at least not for a long time. The ending I have in mind can't really have a sequel, anyways... Chapters left: I don't know. I know that at very least, we have until chapter 24. At most, 30. Not including an epilogue. It really depends on how I tie up somethings, okay? Don't judge me!**

**Sorry for the late update, I have been writing as much as I can and refused to let myself to work on anything else until this was finished. Next chapter may come a bit quicker, I have a nice sized portion of it done, actually. About 1/4 of it, actually. :)**

**Leave me a review telling about questions you have, things you noticed, things you liked, things you hated. See you guys next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: The End of Captain Hook

**Writer's block. Life. Emotions. That's why I haven't updated. I'm doing my best, I really am. Hope you guys don't kill me for this chapter... Just remember, if you do, there will be no next chapter...**

* * *

It was autumn. When most people think of autumn, they think of pretty leaves, sweaters, a slightly chilly breeze, apples, pumpkins, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and warmth. They thought of the brushes of winter and reveled in the perfect weather. They tried to ignore the period of frost rapidly approaching. When Killian 'Hook' Jones thought of autumn, he thought of death. That's what it was. Everything was dying in fall.

Autumn was the season of dying, the beginning of renewal. A phoenix must turn to ashes before it can be reborn, the leaves on trees must fall before frost and flowers, and that's exactly what Killian planned to do. Emma was healed. Everything was peaceful in Storybrooke. Yet something deep down inside of him fought. Fought the urge to leave. This force was not strong enough to battle the urge.

But it kept it occupied. And that's why Killian was still there.

It was October. He decided to leave well before November, when things would get chilly and if he was really unlucky, snow would start to fall. Killian had to leave before the snow touched the ground.

He found Emma in her apartment. This was her first week back in her own apartment without supervision. She was still shaken up from being imprisoned and not having a heart for a while. Snow and Charming had bought a -no pun intended- charming house. Henry was going visit Emma every other week, staying with Regina to learn to control his magic. Emma sometimes dropped in on lessons and learned.

She was on the phone when he picked the lock. "Neal, listen to me. You have a son, his name is Henry, he has magic, I have magic, and you are an asshole. Rumplestiltskin, your father, as you forgot to tell me, found you. With a little help from Google, it was confirmed. He's looking for you, your father. Tell me where you are, or I swear, I will hunt down your ass until I drag it into Storybrooke." She waited a moment, listening to this 'Neal' talk.

"Give him a break! His girlfriend has amnesia and he is still processing the fact that he has a family with us. He needs you, Neal. Don't ditch him just because you can't handle him. You ditched me, the very least you could do is take care of your father. Let him be by you."

Her back was turned, which meant Emma hadn't seen Killian yet. He listened awkwardly, feeling as though he was intruding on something far too personal. Her spare hand was twirling a lock of blonde hair, trying to get rid of anger, or perhaps nerves.

"No, you're not coming here. You are not getting anywhere near my life, near my son. If you had wanted a part in it, you wouldn't have left because friggin' Pinocchio told you to! So, he's going to you, you'll take care of him, and maybe you can come down for Thanksgiving if you're good. I don't care, but you're taking him. He is crushed, Neal. Belle, his girlfriend, can't leave the hospital for another year, at least. Everyone is working on her memory, but we don't have anything yet. You have to take him, Neal. And that's final. He'll be there by tomorrow."

With a huff, she ended the call, tossing the phone on the couch. Emma rubbed her temple, obviously annoyed and tired.

"Hey, Emma," he said, causing her to jump.

"Killian, how have you been?" Emma asked, slightly shocked. "How long have you been standing there?" A flicker of worry creased her face.

"Long enough," Killian answered softly. Emma went pale, but nodded. She sat down on the couch, well, collapsed on it it would be a better phrase.

"I was talking to Neal, Henry's father. Apparently he's Baelfire. I was telling him to expect Mr. Gold. I'm driving him to New York in the morning. But first, I need to tell Henry about his father not actually being dead," she explained, then burst out laughing. "God, I'm a mess, aren't I? I just got out of the hospital, and now I'm driving to New York to take Gold to my son's father, who just happens to be the Dark One's son. It's insane, isn't it?"

Killian sat down next to her, rubbing small circles into her back to relax her. "Emma, you need to breathe. It's okay, just take deep breaths." She did as instructed.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm so... Frazzled right now. Just trying to get back into the swing of things, you know? It's hard, you know? Frustrating. No one is letting me do anything, calling me too fragile. Beyond frustrating," she explained, sinking even more into the couch. "I feel stretched really thin, yet not able to do anything. Ironic, isn't it?"

Killian nodded, taking a seat next to her, rubbing circles into her back. "I know. Once this is over, you'll be fine. Okay? Emma, repeat this: Once this is over, I'll be fine. Okay? Just relax, relax and calm down." She raised an eyebrow, questioning him. He nodded. "Do it."

She sighed, but obliged. "Once this is over, I'll be fine. Happy now?" Even though she said it grudgingly, Emma smiled. Killian smiled back.

"Very, very happy." They sat in awkward silence for a moment before picking up conversation again. "So you are leaving tomorrow for where, again?"

"New York City. It's a wonderful place. Filled with dirt and nasty people." The disgust on Emma's face got Killian worried. She laughed when she saw his face, confusing him even more. "While it is all of those things, it really is an amazing place. Filled with amazing sights. I'll bring you back a postcard or something." Killian's heart fluttered.

"Thanks, Emma. That sounds amazing," he replied, smiling. Not giving away the battle splitting him in half. On one side, the more powerful side, was the side of him that wanted to retire to Neverland. Slowly waste away or get killed. Sounded amazingly peaceful. A calm, perfect ending to his story.

Yet, the other side was dead set on staying. Staying in Storybrooke and loving Emma. Getting a real life. He was done with revenge. The fuel that had powered him throughout most of his life was just gone. And maybe Emma could be his new purpose.

At the moment, the more powerful side was winning.

"It really is. One day, maybe we'll be able to go there together..." She trailed off, lost in thought. With a start, he realized that she was imagining a future of the two of them together. She thought they were together, didn't she? Had they been together? Were they together? As Killian's head started to spin, the urge to leave grew stronger.

"Sounds... Nice," Killian agreed, unable to hold his tongue. God, everything he did contradicted his thoughts. No matter what he did, one side of him wouldn't be pleased.

"Doesn't it?" And then Emma let a smile slip through. It brightened up her whole face, making her seem even more beautiful than usual. She seemed to be glowing. Killian's hands curled themselves into fists, trying not to do anything rash.

"Uh, I have to go... Just came to see how you were doing," he quickly fibbed, and the smile fell. A flicker of guilt coursed through him, yet was quickly dismissed. He had nothing to be guilty for. He had to get going, fast. Otherwise something might happen... The water's might frost over or the weak side would win.

"Oh. Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Won't forget that postcard," Emma replied, obviously disappointed he had to leave. "You won't believe what you'll see. The Empire State Building is just something you have to see."

He forced a smile onto his features. "Can't wait."

Emma slowly leaned in. Something in Killian caused him to react in a very uncalled for way, one he would regret. He didn't want to evade what was coming, yet something inside of him forced him to. And just for a moment, Killian had clear thoughts. Clear thoughts that didn't have enough time to register. If they had, things might've been different.

He jumped off the couch and sped out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye or close the door. Something inside of him didn't want Emma kissing him... And it wasn't his heart. That, most definitely, wanted Emma to kiss him. But his heart wasn't in charge.

Killian wasn't either.

* * *

"Regina? What are you doing here?" It was close to midnight, and Emma was exhausted. She had been in bed when the rapid knocking on the door had woke her up.

"Killian. He's leaving," Regina panted, obviously winded. Her high heels were not meant to be run in, even a short distance. Emma became wide awake with her words. "He's prepping his ship, we have to hurry, otherwise he'll be gone." She slipped into some sneakers and ran out the door.

"Why? Why tell me, why is he making a run for it?" Emma's mind was a blur. It was Neal all over again. He was leaving her, but this time Emma wouldn't let him slip away. At least, not without an explanation. If he just didn't feel the same way, she would let him go. Emma didn't want to hold him back if he didn't want to be there.

And what about that afternoon? He had avoided kissing her. Maybe he really didn't like her. Maybe Killian had just played her along, gotten her to trust him. Why, she didn't know. But it hurt. It hurt so much.

"While you were still in the hospital, I had talked to Killian about a curse my mother may have placed on him. He denied it, but maybe he doesn't know. The curse was to complete your last goal, then go to a place to just waste away. And if you want to stop him, now is the time to," Regina explained, getting into her car, Emma following in suit.

"Why are you telling me this now? And why are you telling me this at all?" Emma asked, confused.

Regina was cold as ice. "Cora destroyed my chance at true love. Even if you and I don't get along, I couldn't let her do that to anyone." Emma wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"No matter how much I hate you, I would never do that to another person. Let Cora ruin their life and turn them into something bitter."

* * *

Killian sighed. The very last part of his journey. So close. Painfully close. He felt something sharp go through him. Excitement? Anger? What was it? He felt torn. And it was physically hurting him. Every part of him had taken sides.

Hook wanted to go to Neverland. To relax on his ship, then die somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. A peaceful retirement. He just wanted an easy-breezy life. Hook had lived about three hundred years as a pirate, filled with adventure and danger. It was time to stop it all.

But Killian wanted to be with Emma. The golden-haired savior, the one who acted more devil than angel. The one who had been key in letting go of revenge, of Milah. He never thought he would love again, after Milah. And then Emma went, smacked him in the face, and proved him wrong. She was the one who Killian would do anything for.

So, he fought. He fought like hell to try and break the spell, he knew it had to be a spell. His thoughts were clearing up, and he just knew. But Killian knew that when it came to magic, he had no chance of winning. Putting up a good fight, yes. But winning? Not a chance.

He needed the cure. Killian needed to be free. Containing a pirate never worked for long. Unless you imprisoned him within his mind. Killian was a bird with fully functional wings. The spell was his titanium cage.

His ship was facing the brute of his efforts. Sails were torn, wood broken. It would repair itself, but not for a little while. Killian had time, he just didn't have anything to do with it. He didn't have a cure, nor did he know what it was. And stalling a curse only lasted for so long before you gave up.

His body burned. Old wounds felt fresh as the day he had gotten them, yet no blood poured from his flesh. It was all in his head, in the spell. It was trying to get him to give up. It was so focused on forcing him to give up, that it didn't notice the car that pulled up in the docks.

Killian blinked, and the next thing he knew he was in ropes. Tight, rough ropes. They scratched his skin the more he struggled. He realized that his memory was short terming. He felt himself fighting, although whether it was the ropes or the other side, he didn't know. Neither one liked to be caged like a wild animal. Then again, did anyone?

Emma came into view, like an light in a storm. But then one half began struggling harder. It wanted away from her, for whatever reason. Killian tried to beg her to, please, end it, but he couldn't speak. He could only scream.

"I'm so sorry," she said, leaning in to kiss him. The spell tried to jerk himself out of the way, but it couldn't move. Their lips touched and Killian felt so peaceful. It was like someone had just shut it off. Shut off the spell, the other thoughts.

And then he started crying. Crying because he had been controlled, like a little puppet on strings. He had been forced to follow thoughts that were not his own. And it made Killian sick. He was disgusted with Cora, disgusted with life, but most importantly, disgusted with himself.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"He'll live, right?"

"Of course. But his mental condition… It's unstable. Belle is going to try and help him."

"Why Belle?"

"Because she was forced to feel crazy too."

Silence for a moment, Emma slowly drinking it in.

"When will he get out?"

"Hard to say, but when he's out, he'll be fine. I'm not saying that there won't be relapses, but overall Killian will be his usual self."

"I was afraid of that."

"You know, you don't have to act tough. You don't have to be the Saviour, the Strong One, 24/7."

"Yeah, I do. It's in the job description."

* * *

It had been 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, and about 37 minutes since Killian had been admitted to the hospital. At first, they just thought it was the after effect of the spell. But then they realized that he needed help.

How did one get over being forced to follow thoughts smashed into their brain by someone else? By talking about it. By writing about it. By getting it out somehow. Unfortunately, it had taken Killian the first month how to figure out how to get it out without getting violent in any manner.

But now, they were both free.

Emma waited outside the hospital, the wind freezing her skin. She shifted her weight anxiously. She had waited all that time, and today was the day. They could fix everything wrong, everything that had gone wrong. She didn't dare to hope, but maybe, just maybe, they would have a chance. A chance to have a relationship.

A nurse rushed out, and Emma could instantly see that it was nothing good. The cold pit that had been lifted just days ago, when she had found out that Killian was getting out of there, was now back. This time it was much heavier.

"Emma, Killian is locked in his room. Would you try to get him to come out? We're fearing the worst and that he might..." The nurse purposely trailed off, knowing that would move Emma even faster.

Emma ran. She had walked the route to Killian's room so many times, it was easy. Her heart hammered and she stopped when she reached his door. Several doctors and nurses were outside his door, bargaining and reasoning with him. Or trying to, anyways.

"Killian, come out!" Emma yelled, trying not to cry. He couldn't stay in there, he just couldn't.

There was a moment of silence on both sides of the door. "In 10 minutes my door will open. Until then, no one speak." He didn't threaten anyone but everyone could feel it.

Emma's breath was caught in her throat. What could someone do in 10 minutes? She gestured a nurse away to not disturb Killian. "The doors don't lock, so how come we can't get in there?" she demanded, frustrated.

"He's a pirate," was all she said. Emma nodded, frustrated but accepted the answer.

The minutes passed slowly, too slowly. Her ear was pressed against the door, desperate to hear breathing. She couldn't hear anything. The doors were thin, but thick enough to hear close to nothing.

Exactly 10 minutes later, they all heard a click. Emma barged into the room with no regards for the doctors. She had to see him, Emma had to know. She held her breath, terrified of what she might find.

Her eyes scanned the room, terrified of what she might find.

* * *

**A cliffhanger for the epilogue, because ow we just have the epilogue! I had- no, have -serious writer's block while writing this, so I just wanted you guys to know I did my best. The epilogue will be posted in a day or two, so stay sharp! Love you guys!**


	24. Epilogue

**The end. **

* * *

The rain had stopped, but the air was still dewey with wetness. The grass had a little moisture to it, but not enough for the ground to squash when you stepped. The sun had peeked out through the clouds, and the sky was a beautiful ocean. The sea foam was fluffy and drifted lazily across the sky as the sun smiled down at the inhabitants of the field.

Still, the air was incredibly heavy with something- sadness? The day had been bleak and gray, certainly not a day that Killian would've liked when they'd...see him off, but they could not postpone it any longer. The fact that the atmosphere had lightened just for him made the recession smile around their tears.

There was music; low key, melancholy music- the type of music you expected at these sorts of gatherings. Roses were thrown in careful archs through the air into the pathway, the chairs aligned just so everyone had a clear view of what was at the front. It was scarcely believable, what was occurring, and the attendants had trouble soaking it in.

It was happening, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

Emma swallowed, taking measured breaths. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She took another deep breath, trying to force air into her lungs. This was happening. This was happening. She mustered a smile, just for him, unable to stop the flurry in her stomach. She looked down at her dress and smoothed it- a nervous habit.

The door behind her opened, and in walked her father, stiff shouldered and lips pursed. "It's time," he said with a nod. She took another deep breath, trying to calm her racing pulse. Today was the day. She checked her plaited, elegantly bunned hair nervously, patting it. It was in place. "Are you ready?"

Jeez, she wanted this over with just so people would stop asking her that question. She had been getting it all week.

"Yes, Dad," she said firmly, feeling her own tears prick at her eyes. "I'm ready."

He reached over to the small table and grabbed her bouquet, completely composed of white flowers. It had a small blue ribbon wrapped around the stems to keep them in place and he smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle before passing them to her. She studied them before looking nervously down at her dress.

"Do I look alright?" she asked. Emma wanted to give the appearance of strong, even if she was incapable of cooping with what was about to happen.

"You look beautiful," Charming said, holding his hand out to her. She took it, and found it extremely warm. It heated her freezing hand. "I can't believe it."

"Join the club," she muttered, and he smiled.

"Come on," he said, the sullen mood returning. Her smile faded. "They're all waiting for us."

She walked calmly out of the room with her arm tucked around his, pausing in front of double doors. Charming took a deep breath. "I fell in love with you the day I saw your face," he said, and she grinned. "You had me wrapped around your little finger. Now look at you."

"Dad." She said, embracing him strongly. He smelled like he always did; like the forest, and fresh linens, and something she couldn't quite place but was always comforting. He looked amazing in his suit and so different from his usual formal attire, she couldn't help her smile.

The doors opened.

She walked slowly down the aisle, her white dress trailing behind her and through the pale flower petals. She tried to hide her grin as she looked up, and sure as she knew, Killian was standing at the altar, beaming at her as he waited for her to approach. Charming couldn't have been stiffer, and she almost laughed aloud. Dads.

The proceedings were outside, and the weather cooperated. Many people in the audience cried, trying their hardest to stifle their tears. Henry walked with careful, slow steps up to the altar, balancing the white pillow with the two silver cylinders on it with extreme care. It seemed so right, that Henry was ringbearer.

They both slipped their rings on. "Emma," Killian said with such a serious expression Emma had to school hers. "When I first met you...I couldn't stand you. At all." Emma's brows creased. "Like really. I seriously didn't like you." Well, that was kind. "But…" She looked up at him, and he was smiling. "But. I grew to love you so fast, I couldn't even remember what I didn't like about you. Everything about you, everything you do; everything you say...I can't even keep my head straight when I'm with you. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Killian stared at her with such palpable passion that Emma found herself blushing. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Emma thought back to the day Killian had been released, just a few months prior. He had ordered those 10 painful minutes because he was making her an engagement ring. Her. He had nicked the rubies and emeralds off of his necklaces before they'd taken them away and had been working on it for months. The band had been made of hanger wire, soon to be replaced with a silver band. She rubbed it now, feeling too happy. She was getting married.

There was short clapping before the crowd went silent again. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, now that you've said that so amazingly, my speech is gonna sound like crap," she accused, and that elicited laughs. "But seriously. I love you, Killian 'Hook' Jones," and screw those in the crowd who had no idea what she was talking about, "I love you the way you are, the way you were, the way you always will be...It will always be like the first time we kissed. It's in the way I look at you and feel about you... absolutely driven up the wall." She paused. "In all ways, good and bad. And I can't wait to start our lives together so I can sail away with you."

"You may now kiss the bri-"

Killian's lips were on already hers. And Emma had never been happier.

* * *

**Love you guys. Thanks for sticking with me and reading this story. I hope that you didn't start to cry when you thought that... Well, you know. Gotta love a twist. **

**Now, time for the thanks:**

**I thank all those who followed, reviewed, favorited, and in all, just viewed the story. It makes me feel warm and marshmallowy when I think, wow, 16,742 people have read this story. Or at least clicked on it. I cannot thank you guys enough.**

**I do plan on writing more Captain Swan in the future, and I do have a story going that, I promise, will end up with Captain Swan. It's a, er, bit darker than this, but there is a lighter fic in the very, very, near future. **

**My second story, finished. I think my eyes are actually starting to get wet, I'm so pathetic. I'm seriously touched, guys. **

**Goodbye.**


End file.
